The Adventures of Shippo
by Lenard
Summary: Complete! Shippo is now older, after seven years he becomes a demon slayer, like Sango. But he meets up with someone from his past. What events will unfold for these two as they meet up with Inuyasha, and Kagome's family?
1. That Night Seven Years Ago

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1: That Night Seven Years Ago**

Naraku was finally, and once and for all, rid of the world, forever. Inuyasha and his friends left to Kaede's village to decide what to do about the Shikon Jewel. Kikyo appeared in the forest near the village to draw out Inuyasha. Inuyasha goes out to find Kikyo, and when he finds here, she begins to talk to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you and your group have defeated Naraku, and you now possess the Shikon Jewel. What do you intend to do now?" asked Kikyo.

"I don't know," replied Inuyasha "I'm pretty sure we will all be going are separate ways, except for Shippo, who I still have to look over."

"And what about Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha looks down to the ground, "I don't know, I don't know what Kagome wants to do, or where she wants to go, but we have to figure out what to do with the Shikon Jewel…I think Kagome will hold on to the jewel for access to her time and here."

Kikyo nodded, "I understand, Inuyasha, I have to go now."

"Where are you going to go now, Kikyo?" Asked Inuyasha with a bit of concern.

Kikyo stares at Inuyasha for a moment in silence, "I have to go, back to the netherworld...I may have been killed of by Naraku fifty years ago, but I should not be able to walk the Earth as a dead priestess.

"I see…" Inuyasha said with a hint of sadness across his face.

Kikyo began to release all of the souls he has taken from the dead, "Thank you…for ridding the world for Naraku, and forming the Shikon Jewel to it's original form. Tell Kagome to protect the jewel, do not let anyone take the Shikon Jewel away, otherwise, who knows what might happen."

"Good bye...Kikyo." he said in a soft voice as Kikyo's body fell to the ground, forming into ashes, and soil.

Inuyasha starts to collect her remains, and races back to her grave site, to bury them once again. After that was done, he returns to Kaede's hut where his friends awaited him.

"Welcome back Inuyasha." said Miroku.

"Hello Inuyasha." said Sango.

"Hey…where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, trying to hide his sadness.

"She went outside not to long ago." Shippo answered.

"Inuyasha, what happened to Kikyo?" asked Miroku, with a more serious look.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha, trying to make it seem like he didn't know what the monk was asking.

"I was able to sense her presence, but then it all of a sudden, dissapeared." Miroku explained

"She's gone now." Inuyasha said turning away, and walking out of Kaede's hut.

"Gone?" Both Miroku, and Sango wondered.

Inuyasha then started to look for Kagome, to tell her what happened to Kikyo. Inuyasha begins to sniff her out, she was walking around in the village and he saw her. He then ran right to her and jumped in front of her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a bit of suprise

"Kagome, can we talk?" asked Inuyasha in a calm tone.

"Uh...ok." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha and Kagome walk into the forest, as they keep walking, they spot the Bone Eaters Well. Inuyasha then sits down in front of a tree near there.

"Kagome, I went to go talk to Kikyo, which I'm pretty sure you were aware of." Inuyasha came out and said.

"Yeah." Kagome replied, supriased he just admitted it.

"She's gone now." Inuyasha said

"What do you mean?" Kagome confused.

"She wen't back, you know, to the afterlife" he said with his voice being overwhelmed with sadness.

Her eyes then went wide, "Really? But why?" she asked.

"She just, thought it was the best thing to do you know, Naraku was defeated, the Shikon Jewel was restored, peace was restored to the lands." he said

"So she just...vanished in front of you?" she asked, still suprised Kikyo would just easily leave like that.

"I guess so, we said our good byes, and then I burried her ashes back at her grave site by Kaede's hut." Inuyasha explained.

"And that's it?" she asked

"Yes, that's all, she's gone now, ok?" he said getting a bit annoyed

"Ok, ok." she replied, standing down.

Inuyasha and Kagome went back to Kaede's hut to explain what happened with Kikyo and what they should do with the Shikon Jewel.

"So we all agree that Kagome is now the protector of the Shikon Jewel." explained Miroku

"Right." agreed Sango

"Meow" Kirara agreed.

"Now what are we supposed to do now that we defeated Naraku and have the Shikon Jewel." asked Shippo.

"Well, I'm going back to the slayers village to rebuild, and find people who want to be Demon Exterminators." said Sango.

"And I will be assisting Sango, to help her rebuild the village." Miroku added.

"Are you two-" Kagome said getting cut off.

"Yep, we did agree that we would also be together after defeating Naraku." Sango said with a small blush

"That's right." Miroku agreed, reaching toward Sango, but was instantly slapped right in the face.

"Save it monk..." said Sango

"Good luck Sango, you'll need it." Shippo sighed.

"Thank you Shippo." Sango giggled.

"What do you plan to do Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"Well now I will be able to work on school work now." answered Kagome.

"Keh..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What are your plans, Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Feh, I don't know. I'll probably just stay here in the old womens village..." Inuyasha answered.

"Will ye be then be taking care of young Shippo?" asked Kaede.

"Like I have- " Inuyasha getting cut off.

"That would be my job. I will be taking care of Shippo." Kagome said.

"Really Kagome?" Shippo shouted with a big grin.

"Well, I can't just leave my little fox demon can I?" Kagome replied.

"Well Kagome…you cant watch him and go back to your time for school all the time." Inuyasha reminded her.

"That's where you come in." Kagome smiled.

"So we both watch over him?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I think you'd be fine watching him, but you better not hurt him, or let him get hurt or else!" Kagome said with a more serious look.

"Whatever..." mumbled Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha watching me all the time…I can already think of all the punches, and Kagome won't be there all the time to Sit him..."_ Shippo thought.

"You hear that Shippo? We're still going to keep watching you...just don't be a pest all the time!" Inuyasha yelled.

"_Well…I guess it won't be like that all the time…Inuyasha has his moments..._" Shippo thought, and replied,"Ok..." Shippo sighed.

"Don't worry Shippo, he won't hurt you, I'll make sure of it, just don't start any arguments with him alright?" Kagome smiled at the little fox demon.

"Thank you." Shippo's smile grew.

"_What about Inuyasha...now that we have gotten rid of Naraku, and restored the Jewel, what will he do? Will he forfill his wish of becoming a full fledged demon, or has he forgotten all about it? I...truly care for him, and I don't want him to be a demon, I like him as a half demon, I love him the way he is...wait, did I just...thought I loved him?_" Kagome's head filled with thoughts.

"We better be going." said Sango.

"You're leaving already?" asked Shippo, his voice filled with the sound of sadness.

"Yes, but don't worry Shippo, we'll still visit you, Inuyasha, and Kagome again." answered Miroku.

"Meow." agreed Kirara.

Kagome goes over to hug Sango, "We'll miss you Sango, good luck with you and Miroku, I wish you happiness."

Miroku goes over to Inuyasha to shake his hand, "Well I guess this is bye for now, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shakes Miroku's hand, "I guess so."

Shippo jumps up to both Miroku and Sango, "Bye, I'll miss you two, thank you for helping all of us."

Miroku and Sango start to leave Kaede's hut

"So long Miroku, so long Sango, happiness is in your path." said Kaede

"Bye everyone." Both Miroku, and Sango said. Kirara transforms and they begin their trip back to Sango's Village, to rebuild, and live together. They begin to wave to everyone, and everyone waves back.

"You think they'll be alright?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, Kagome, can we talk alone?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok." Kagome said, "Kaede, please watch shippo, we'll be right back."

"Aye." Kaede replied.

Kagome said Inuyasha and Kagome start to walk off into the forest...

Shippo starts to tear up, "After all this time, we are starting to go our seperate ways..."

"Shippo, don't ye be worried, you'll see thee monk, and thee extermenator again."

"Yeah, hopefully..." Shippo said, "...but I wonder when..."

Inuyasha and Kagome continue to walk into Inuyasha Forest...

"_I wonder if Kagome's really going back to those tests, and school of hers...why can't she just stay here? I mean, it's not like its bad here, she practically haves a son here, and she have's friends. But on the other hand, she have's friends there too, and she haves family...Why does it matter to me if she leaves or not, it's not like I love her or anything..._"

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, seeing the half demon lost in his own thoughts.

"...Huh? What? What is it Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kagome asked back.

"What, about Kikyo, yeah, I'll be fine..." replied Inuyasha.

"What are you going to do now, besides just staying in Kaede's village?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know..." said Inuyasha, "that's what I wanted to talk about..."

"This is about what you're going to do now?" asked Kagome slightly confused.

"No, about us!" Inuyasha exclaimed

Kagome blushed, "Us? What about us?"

"What do you think?" Inuyasha shouted

"What am I supposed to think?" Kagome shouted back.

"About us, Stupid!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled, causing Inuyasha to crash into the ground. And when the spell wore off, Inuyasha got back up dusting off his clothes.

"Damn it, fine if you don't want to talk I'm leaving..." Inuyasha said, attemtping to walk away, until Kagome grabbed his sleeve.

"Ok Inuyasha," Kagome said calmly, "let's talk." Inuyasha looked back at the human, looking into her eyes.

"Fine." said Inuyasha, Inuyasha went by a rock, and sat up against it, "Kagome, we've spent along time together...trying to destroy that damn Naraku, restoring the shards of the Shikon Jewel together, and we've finally done it, but now that it is over, are you really planning on going back home?"

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome.

"Kagome, I want you here." Inuyasha said.

"Wha-what? Inuyasha?" said Kagome blushing.

"I just think...it would be the best...and besides, you can visit your time too. I just...think it would work out..." said Inuyasha "And besides, Shippo would probably think it best too..."

"But...what about school?" asked Kagome, "I can't just leave it, and my family..."

"You've already been here a long time." said Inuyasha, "I mean, if you stayed here, you wouldn't have to go to that school of yours, you'd be able to take care of Shippo, you could be here, you could do what ever you want without being stressed all the time over your work and you can visit your family anytime, It's not like you'll never see them again, and uh...besides..." he started to trail off.

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked, are you wanted me to stay here with you? Inuyasha's face started to turn red.

"Why can't you just stay here?" Inuyasha asked.

"_He wants me to be with him, Is that what he's saying? He loves me? What if he's just doing this because of Kikyo..._" Kagome looked down to the ground, "Are you saying this because Kikyo's gone?" she asked, and didn't bother to look up at the suprised face on Inuyasha.

"This have's nothing to do with her." Inuyasha said, then Kagome lifted her head to see Inuyasha with a serious look. "I will admit it...I would of been with Kikyo if it haven't been for Naraku, but that was fifty years ago. She may of come back to this world, but it was different. When she first came back, she tried killing me, she tried to kill you also. But as time passed on, she started to feel more emotion towards us. She even helped us at points of our journey, trying to rid Naraku of this world of mortals, and restore the Shikon Jewel. I will always have a place in my heart for Kikyo, I admit...but it's different now. I've found someone else I want to spend my life with."

Kagome's face got more and more red by the second, "Inu...Inuyasha?"

"And besides, who's the one that's always protecting you, saving you, trying to be there for you?" Inuyasha started again.

"_I never heard him act like this before...does he really truely love me?_" Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, will you stay here, with us, with me?" Inuyasha finally asked. He saw Kagome's shocked expression, knowing he's the kind of person who would never admit, or ask something like that.

"Inuyasha..." She said once again, she didn't know what to say. She was so suprised, she didn't know what to do. "_Is this...is this what I've always wanted? I feel as if this is what I really desired...to be able to stay with everyone, to be able to take care of Shippo...to be able to be with Inuyasha...He does have a point, I could see my family anytime if I chose to stay here...Am I ready though? What will mom, grandpa, and Sota think of this..._" she thought over in her head, couldn't decide what to do...

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome was still in her thoughts, still wondering what to do. She looked over at Inuyasha, looking into his amber eyes eyes. She leaned over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to his body.

"I want, to stay here, with you." she said hugging him tightly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her back.

"Do you mean it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked once more.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I want to be with you." Kagome replied, not taking another second to think about it.

**This is about the third time I've rewritten this chapter...and I think this time I got it to a kind of more...Inuyasha...listic way of what happend then. I guess. See yaz.**


	2. Enter Shippo

**Chapter 2: Enter Shippo**

Shippo lived with Inuyasha for three years after the battle with Naraku. After then, he thought he was ready to go out into the world on his own. Shippo wanted to learn about survival and also wanted to train more to strengthen his skills, and protect villages, so he in other words wanted to be a demon slayer like Sango, but travel around the countryside like Inuyasha and them used to do. He would also one day, would like to meet that special someone and settle down someday with kids of his own. Shippo in these past seven years has also heightened more; probably around the height Kagome. Shippo would also occasionally visit his old friends. Mostly he would visit Kagome, Inuyasha, and their two kids. Their 6 year old girl is Kumiko, and their 4 year old boy, Kyuso. Even with children of there own, Shippo still saw them as his family. Even the children would always call him 'brother Shippo'.

He would visit Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and their boy Maru. They all lived in the Demon Slayers Village, Sango's home village. After the seven years apart they had the village fully rebuilt and had people being taught about demon slaying. Kohaku was sadly not amongst the living anymore. Kohaku told Sango to let him pass on to the afterlife, he knew that the jewel had to be full once again, and it was ok for him to pass on to the afterlife, where he would be with father and the others. Sango was sad with the decision that Kohaku made, but she made a promise to herself to live on with her life, and that she would meet up with Kohaku one day as well as her parents, in the afterlife.

Shippo lived the way Inuyasha and his friends used to live; traveling the countryside, sleeping in the wilderness, or in a nearby village. Kagome gave him her old sleeping bag Kagome, and Shippo used to sleep in when he was a child so he wouldn't have to sleep on the hard ground if he needed to camp. It was morning, Shippo was in fact, sleeping in a cave with his sleeping bag, and now he is starting to wake up, "I guess it's morning already, I guess I'll go catch some fish for breakfast." Shippo said, walking down to the river, when he got there he just sat down near the river with some thread Kagome gave him from her time, and he grabbed a stick from the ground and wrapped the thread around the stick. Then he would search for a worm from the ground. When he would then poke a little hole in the worm then poke the thread through the worm and wrap it around the worm. Then he would just throw his line in the river and wait for a fish to bite. "Hmhmhmhmmmhmmm…I hope a fish comes by soon, I'm hungry…" he said to himself. He sat in his spot for ten minutes, waiting for a fish, but not one came to his spot. "Where are the fish!?" he nearly yelled, "Well this is boring, I'll just find something in the forest..." Shippo went back to the cave he camped in, and rolled up his sleeping back and tied it to his back, and started to walk around the forest for some food. After about twenty minutes of searching for food, he found a nearby village. "Ah, there should be some food there." he said to himself. Shippo continues to walk to the village when all of a sudden, he heard cries.

"DEMON ATTACK" he heard one villager yell.

"RUN EVERYONE!" he heard another yell.

"I haven't seen a demon attack in a long time." he said to himself. He rushes to the village. When he got there, he saw a giant demon crushing the huts of the village, with people screaming. He pulled out a katana, and the blade of his katana was covered with his own fox fire. "Fox Fire!" he yelled, swinging the sword, sending a wave of his fox fire directly at the demon, and the demon was caught on fire from Shippo's attack. The giant demon then headed right for Shippo, and tried to headbutt the fox demon, but Shippo easily jumped right over the demon and held his sword with the blade down, ready to peirce through the demon. "Take this!" he yelled, sending his blade down to the direction of the demo, then the back of the demon went up, and slapped Shippo right into one of the village's huts. He slowly got up, ready to attack the demon again. "Fire Top!" he throws his spinning top covered in his fox fire he throws it over the demon and it grows large pinning the demon to the ground, and burning it. "Alright, that got him!" he exclaimed, "Now to finish him!" Shippo runs against the sides of the large demon, critically injuring the demon. Finally, he uses his Fox Fire once more to disintegrate the demons remains. He walked over to the burnt ground and picks up his spin top.

"Thank you for destroying the demon." the elderly man said, "What would your name be?"

"My name's Shippo." Shippo replied.

"I see you're also a demon." the elder said, "A fox demon, am I right?"

"Indeed, but I won't hurt anyone," Shippo replied, "uh is there anywhere I can eat?"

"Of course, you can stay at my place for nourishment and a place to rest." the elder said

"Thank you for your generosity." Shippo bowed. The elder leads Shippo to his home. Once there, the elder prepares a meal for the two.

"So what brings you around these parts Shippo?" The elder asked.

"Well, really I happen to come across this place while searching for something to eat. Then I heard cries of the villagers about a demon attack. I travel along the countryside to help people in need of assistance." said Shippo.

"That's a real honorable thing to do Shippo. So I take it your kind of a demon exterminator?" asked the elder

"I guess you could say that. When I was younger I used to travel with friends who raised me and protected me from demons, helping people, searching for the Shikon Jewel shards, and defeat a powerful half demon named Naraku." explained Shippo.

"Sounds like your group was pretty strong." remarked the elder.

"Yes they very much were, the strongest of our group was Inuyasha, he's a half demon. He weilds the sword known as Tessaiga, able to kill one hundred demons in a single swing of the sword. I would say the second strongest was Kagome, a priestess who haves strong spiritual powers. Then there is the lechurous monk, Miroku; he also had strong holy powers, and fought with a holy staff, and sutras, but his most powerful attack was the wind tunnel, which was a curse placed on his family by the evil Naraku, to one day absorb the monk in the wind tunnel in his own hand. And then there was Sango, a demon exterminator who uses a large boomerange to slay demons, as well as varieties of poison, a katana, and a hidden arm blade. Also her pet, Kirara, a demon who would fight using her own fangs.

"So where does this group of warriors reside now?" the elder asked

"Well actually we traveled together around seven or eight years ago," Shippo continued to explain, "after we found the Shikon Jewel, and defeated Naraku, we all went our separate ways…Well actually Sango married Miroku and had a baby boy named Maru, and I stayed with Inuyasha, and Kagome for three years. They also got married and they had two children, Kumiko, and Kyuso. After three years I wanted to survive on my own, and help others.

"Do you have any other dreams?" the elder asked.

"Actually, yes I do. I would also hope that one say, I can settle down, with a family. Someone who I will love forever, and will be happy to have kids with." Shippo told the elder.

"One day you'll find someone that will make you happy, someone to be by your side, someone that you'll put your life at risk for, someone who will love you, and you will love." said the elder.

"Thank you, kind elder." Shippo replied with a smile.

"The food is done now, go ahead and dig in." said the elder

"Thank you!" exclaimed Shippo. Shippo starts to dig in to the food.

Meanwhile, outside the village, another outsider appears in the partially destroyed village. "Hmmm, I could of sworn I sensed a demon near here, then it was gone. I think I will go ask if anyone knows of this." said the outsider. The mysterious girl walks into the village asking around about the demon…

"Excuse me, miss…?" she said, tapping a villagers shoulder.

"Yes, and who would you be, I don't think I've ever seen you here before." the villager said.

"I'm an exterminator, I sensed that there was a demon presence near here, and it disapated, would you happen to know of any demons that came near here?" the girl asked.

"Yes there was just one here attacking moments ago, but then a fox demon came into the village and slayed the demon." the villager answered.

"Fox Demon?" questioned the outsider.

"Yes he was a tall demon with a big, longish bushy tail and with red, orange hair, and a blue bow in his hair…he used a lot of blue fire attacks to slay the demon."

"_A fox demon with red orange hair and a bow in his hair that used blue fire…_"the outsider gasped, "_Could it be…?_"

"Are you alright?" asked the concerned villager.

"You wouldn't happen to know his name would you?" the outsider asked

"I believe he mentioned himself as Shippo." the villager recalled.

"_Shippo! It is him! He's here in the village! He slayed the demon? He must of gotten stronger, I wonder what he looks like now...I must see him!_" The outsider lost in her thoughts.

"Are you ok?" asked the concerned villager once again.

"Uh, Yeah, sorry, um do you know where Shippo went?" the outsider asked.

"He is staying with the Elder of the village over there, follow me." the villager instructed

"Thank you very much." the outsider bowed in appreciation.

"I take it you know him?" asked the villager.

"Yeah, I knew him when I was a kid." the outsider replied.

"I see," said the villager suddenly stopping my a big hut, "he's right in here."

The outsider bowed in appreciation again, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." the villager says and walked away.

The outsider then walks into the large hut. She stared into the hut, and saw the fox demon, sitting right across from her. "_Is that, Shippo? He's so much taller now, he used to me even smaller than me when I met him._" she thought to herself. Shippo turned around and faced the outsider, standing in the doorway.

"Hm?" he looked at the girl in the doorway, and he began to wonder, "_Wait, is it just me, or is she somehow familiar? But how can that be?_"

"What can I do for you young lady?" said the elder.

"Shippo? Is that you?" asked the girl.

"Uh, yeah, my name's Shippo, do I know you?" asked Shippo.

"Don't you remember me?" asked the girl.

"_Ok…she knows me but...hmmm, why does she seem so familiar? That hair, and her face, it's like I've met her before..._"

"Maybe my name will help." said the girl.

**Revised Chapter 2, and pretty good if I don't say so myself, see yaz.**


	3. Shippo and Rin

**Chapter 3: Shippo and Rin**

"My name is Rin" said the girl.

"...Rin? It's really you!" Shippo ran to Rin.

"Shippo!" Rin yelled running to Shippo. They both ran to each other and gave each other a hug.

"I haven't seen you in at least seven years!" Shippo shouted.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's you!" Rin exclaimed.

"So how come you're here, Sesshomaru's castle is pretty far from here." Shippo pointed out.

"I don't live there anymore." Rin replied.

"Really, why not?" Shippo asked.

"Well, being with Sesshomaru was great, but as I grew up, I felt as if I was depending on Sesshomaru's protection too much. I decided I needed to learn how to defend myself.

"So what do you do now?" Shippo asked.

"I'm a demon slayer now." said Rin.

_Flashback_

"_When I was a kid...it felt as if I feared humans more than demons...probably because my parents, and brother were killed by bandits...but now I see that not all humans are like that. Most are actually quite helpful, and they try to help a hand to who ever they can. I want to become something that would help people, protect others. I want to become a demon slayer._"Rin thought and said, "Ah-Un, please take me to the Demon Slayers village." Ah-Un nodded, and flew off.

After about half of the day, Rin arrived at the Demon Slayers village. "Okay Ah-Un, we're here." Ah-Un flew down, and into the village. "Let's stop by the big hut, I'm sure that were the demon slayer lives." Ah-Un did as she said, and landed near the biggest hut in the village. Little did they know, there were other demon slayers that were watching the girl on the two headed demon. Some of the demon slayers stood out of their homes, looking like they were ready to attack the two headed demon.

"What brings you to this village girl?" one of the slayers demanded.

"I'm just here to see the demon slayer known as Sango." Rin told the demon slayer.

"What business do you have with Lady Sango?" another slayer demanded.

"Everyone, it's fine, she's not here to fight." Sango said, walking out of the bigger hut. All of the demon slayers stood down. Miroku then stood out of the hut holding onto what seemed a two year old child. Rin turned around to face the demon slayer, and the monk holding on to his child.

"Hello, my name is Rin, you're the demon slayer that traveled with Lord Sesshomaru's brother, Sango aren't you?" Rin asked.

"Yes," Sango replied, "I am Sango, I am the head demon slayer of the village. This is my husband, Miroku, he also traveled with Inuyasha."

"I am honored to meet you." Rin said bowing her head.

"You are that girl that traveled with Sesshomaru, correct?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I did when I was younger." Rin told them.

"What brings you to the demon slayers village?" Sango asked.

"I want to become a demon slayer." Rin replied.

"You want to become a demon slayer, why is that Rin?" Sango asked.

"I need to learn to defend myself, I believe I rely on Lord Sesshomaru too much for his protection. I want to learn how to defend myself, and I would also like to help other people in other villages." Rin explained.

"Those are all good reasons, but I'm suprised Sesshomaru is letting you do this, especially at your age." Sango said.

"I may still be young, but even as young as I am, I would still need to learn to defend myself. I also once met a boy named Kohaku when I was younger, he looked to also be a demon slayer.

"Did you say...Kohaku?" Sango asked in suprise.

"Yeah, I met him when I was kidnapped by Kagura once time." Rin told her.

"I think you should train her Sango." Miroku complied, "It seems like she would be in need of training if she were to travel on her own."

"I guess you're right." Sango said, "Rin you may train with the rest of the villagers under my teachings."

"Thank you Sango sensei!" Rin cheerfully said.

"We will have to set you up with a room if you are going to be staying here training." Sango said.

"Right." Rin replied.

_End Flashback_

"And for the next four years," Rin explained, "Sango sensei taught me the ways of demon slaying, how to defend myself, and helped me become stronger. She also taught me of different kinds of poison that can affect demons. Now I travel the lands, waiting if there is ever to be needed help from a demon slayer such as me." Rin pulled out her sword, "This is my weapon, a sword made from the remains of a demon that once tried to attack the demon slayers village."

"Wow thats really neat." Shippo said, pulling out his katana, "I just use this ordinary katana. I encompass the blade with my own fox fire, and that is how I am able to use this sword as a weapon that can pierce through demons."

"That's pretty neat." Rin complimented.

"I guess for now it is an acceptable weapon. Inuyasha told me that one day he would create a sword for me, incase I happen to run into a demon that was of great demonic ora." Shippo explained.

"Lord Sesshomaru said one day he would have a sword created that would be fit for me to use." Rin said.

"Seems like we are just two of a kind." said Shippo.

"Yep, seems like it." replied Rin

"I take it you were here to slay the demon that was here huh?" asked Shippo.

"Yeah, but a certain fox demon seemed to have beat me here." Rin joked

"Hehe..." Shippo replied.

"But as long as these people were safe, then that's fine with me." said Rin.

"Young miss, would you like something to eat?" asked the elder.

"I would be grateful, thank you." replied Rin. Shippo and Rin continued to eat there meal. Shippo started to tell the elder of the first day they met.

_Flashback _

"Why should I be the one to stay behind?" complained Shippo

"Quit complaining and just stay here..." Inuyasha said, "today is the day we are going to kill that bastard Naraku, I am able to sniff him out now, so it';; be easy!"

"We don't want you hurt either Shippo. Just stay here with Kaeda and explore near the village if you want." Kagome said.

"Yes, now we shall be on our way now shall we?" Miroku asked.

"Let's go everyone." Sango said.

"Finally, today's the day we destroy Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome hopped on Inuyashas back; Sango and Miroku hopped on Kirara, and they began to track down Naraku. Shippo waved, "Just be careful." Shippo says softly, "Kaede I'm going to go around the village now."

"Alright, ye have fun Shippo." Kaede says.

"_I'm going to go see if theres any flowers around here to bring back for Kagome."_ Shippo thought Shippo began to walk out of the village, entering Inuyasha Forest. He walked in the forest for a few minutes, searching, and sniffing for any kind of flowers, and came upon the sacred tree.

"_There's not alot of flowers in this forest._"Shippo thought. The little fox demon then started to feel a bit sleepy, and yawned, "I feel a little tired." he said to himself. Shippo sat up again the sacred tree, as his eyelids suddenly became heavy, and was soon asleep. He slowly opened his eyes about an hour later, he yawned and then he stretched, he felt something against his left side. He looked over to his left side, "AH!" Shippo jumped.

"Hm?" The girl yawned. "Oh you're awake. Rin was wondering why you were sleeping."

"Are you Rin?" asked Shippo.

"Rin is Rin," she replied, "Rin wants to know what your name is."

"My name is Shippo, I'm a fox demon." he said

"Shippo's a demon?" she asked

"Yeah," Shippo said, "but I won't hurt you." Shippo looked around, "Where'd she go?" Then he felt something on his tail.

"Ooooh," Rin said, rubbing her head on his tail, "this feels good." Shippo began to blush

"Uh, I was just looking for flowers, do you know where any are?" Shippo asked

"Rin knows where flowers are." Rin answered.

"Really, can you show me?" he asked

"Rin would be happy to" she said grabbing his hand, "Is shippo ok Shippo's face is red."

"What, y-yeah I'm fine." he studdered. After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached an enormous flower field. "Wow, there's alot of flowers here!" Shippo exclaimed

"Rin come's here all the time to pick flowers." she told him.

"They're beautiful." he said Shippo begins to pick out some different kinds of flowers. "_This should be enough flowers. I hope Kagome like's them._" Shippo walks over to Rin, and taps her on the shoulder.

"Yes Shippo?" she said. Shippo hands over a flower with a big yellow pedals to Rin. Now Rin began to blush, "What's this for?"

"Thanks for showing me where to get flowers, that was really kind of you." Shippo said.

"Shippo's really sweet." she said. She bent down on her knees and hugged Shippo, "Shippo, and Rin friends?"

"Yeah." Shippo replied, hugging her back.

_End Flashback _

"So that was the first day you met when you were kids?" asked the elder.

"Yep." they both replied.

"After that day, was the last time I saw Shippo." she said

"I went back to the Flower field a few times since then, to pick flowers for Kagome." Shippo said.

"I'm sorry Shippo, If only I was there, we could of stayed in touch." Rin said drooping her head down.

"It's ok. I stopped going after awhile just to hang out with my brother and sister." Shippo said.

"I never knew you had syblings Shippo." said Rin.

"Well that's what I think of them as, I always thought of Kagome as kind of my mom, and Inuyasha my dad." Shippo said.

"We're alot of the same Shippo. We both left to travel around the coutryside, trying to help others, and learn survial tactics as we go on, and we both are also demon slayers.

"Yeah, Shippo said, "we are alot alike aren't we?"

"It seems as if the sun went down, why don't I show you two to your room.

"Thank you elder." Shippo said.

"That would be lovely." Rin said.

Shippo and Rin start to look at each other and begin to blush.

"Did you say our room?" Shippo asked.

"I only got one spare room, you two will have to share it. Don't worry about, there's nothing wrong with sharing a room." said the elder

"I guess, it'll be ok..." Rin said.

"Yeah, just fine..." Shippo said.

"Alright then, this way please." the elder says, leading them to their room. "Here you go, there's blankets over there in the corner to use, good night."

"Good night." Shippo and Rin said. Rin goes over to the corner, and see's only one blanket.

"Hmmm...how will we do this?" said Rin

"Huh?" Shippo said.

"There's only one blanket..." she said.

"I can use that, you can use this, you'll be more comfortable." Shippo says, pulling and opening his sleeping bag.

"Where did you get this?" Rin asked.

"Kagome gave it to me." Shippo replied.

"That's so sweet Shippo, always looking out for others." She lightly blushed

"Heh heh..." Shippo blushed.

"Will you be ok with just a blanket?" she asked

"Yeah, I can sleep sitting up, all I need is a blanket" he said, sitting against the wall, and covering up with the blanket, "Good night Rin..." he yawned and closing his eyes. He felt something against his right side, and opened his eyes to see Rin laying up to him.

"I thought...uh, I would try this with you." she said blushing.

"Is that so?" Shippo said, hiding his own small pinkish stream across his face.

"Maybe..." Rin said, covering herself with his sleeping bag, and resting her head on his shoulder, "Good night Shippo." Shippo looked down at the girl, resting her head on his shoulder, showing a small smile.

"Good night Rin." he said.

**Revised Chapter 3, See yaz.**


	4. The Rainy Day Delay

**Chapter 4: The Rainy Day Delay**

Shippo had woke up in the middle of the night. Shippo sat up, and yawned, "It's still night, hmmm, I feel like going for a walk." Shippo said to himself. He looked down to find Rin's head resting in his lap, "How'd that happen?" he wondered. Shippo lifted her head and rested her head on his folded up blanket. He looked down at her once again, "_She seems so peaceful when she's sleeping..._" He thought. Shippo got up, and walked outside, and wandered around the village. He walked around where the demon attacked the village. "_Seems like the demon didn't do much damage._" he thought to himself, "_I mean...besides the hut he threw me into..._" Shippo walked down to the nearby river and sat down on a nearby rock. "_Where do I go from here I wonder. Maybe it's that time again to visit my family. I wonder where Rin plans to go when she leaves._ _Maybe, I could invite her to visit the family with me? I mean, we would be able to go there together, and Rin if she wanted could probably visit Sesshomaru. Yeah that sounds good, I'll ask her tomorrow._" Shippo decided. Shippo looked up into the starry night sky, and the cresent moon, not a single cloud in the sky. He remained staring into the sky, until he heard something behind him, sounding like someone was approching him. He turned around to see that it was no other than Rin.

"Hello Shippo," Rin said, "what are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"I'm just thinking, that's all." Shippo replied.

"What are you thinking about?" she curiously asked.

"Where to go from here." he answered, "You know Rin, we just saw each other for the first time in seven years, after that one day we had in the flower field."

"Yeah, but doesn't it seem like we've known each other for years?" she wondered.

"We have," he said, "we have known each other for seven years, we just never got the chance to see each other.

"I see what you mean," she said, "even though it was only one day we've played together, I've always remembered you everyday, wondering if I would ever see you again, and here we are, talking under the clear nights sky in the middle of the night."

"So very true." he said. "_This is my chance to ask her._"

"So Shippo, what's your plans now, what are you going to do tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well actually, I was just going to uh..." he stamered.

"What is it Shippo?" she asked.

"I wanted, to ask you, if you uh, will you uh, come with me to see my family?" Shippo finally asked.

"You want me to come with you to see your family?" Rin asked

"Well, we've just seen each other for the first time in seven years, I don't want to leave you again so soon." he said. From hearing him say that, Rin felt a small blush cross her face, as she smiled.

"I would love to Shippo, thank you." she smiled.

Shippo smiled, "Great, I want to leave tomorrow after we eat, I guess we should go back to the hut."

Rin nodded, "Okay." And they both walked together, back to the village.

---

Rin started to wake up once again, with her head layed down against Shippo's right shoulder. She sat up, yawning, and stretching her arms out.

"Wow, that really isn't bad, I feel as I did if I would have layed down." she told herself. See looked over to see Shippo, still sleeping, with his head rested against the perpendicular wall. She wasn't sure why, but she smiled, looking at her fox demon friend, looking as if he had no worries of the outside world. She stood up, and spread his sleeping bag over his blanket. That's when she noticed that their room was darker than usual. She looked out of the window to see that it was raining outside. "Uh oh." she mumbled. She walked out of their room, and walked into the main room of the hut. The elder was at the table sitting in the center of the room, watching the rain fall. He turned around to see the girl come out of the room.

"Good morning Rin" the elder said.

"Good morning" Rin replied, "Um, how long has it been raining?"

"It just started a few moments ago." the elder answered and asked, "Were you planning on leaving today?"

"Yes," she answered, "Shippo invited me to travel with him to see his family, and friends."

"Ah the half demon, priestess, monk, and the demon slayer with her cat companion, correct?" the elder asked.

"Yes, I assume Shippo told you about them, and about their situations with Naraku." Rin implied.

"Yes, he did tell me a little about his past, his friends, and his family." the elder recalled, "How about you tell me a little about yourself, and your past."

"I guess I could do that," Rin said, sadness clouding her voice as she begun to explain of her past, "my parents and brother were killed when I was younger, and I used to live in a small hut by myself, isolating myself from the other people in the village. One day a pack of wolves came, and attacked the village. I was chased by a wolf, and was killed." she paused to see that the elder was already giving her a look of utter confusion and continued, "I was told I was resurrected by Lord Sesshomaru. He revived me with his sword the Tensaiga, a sword forged of his fathers fang, able to cut down the Pall Bearers that bring your sword to the Netherworld. Ever since, I always traveled with Lord Sesshomaru on his path to kill Naraku, just like his brother, Inuyasha. He always had a cold, and uninviting look, but deep down I really know he cares for others; he saved me a number of times like when I was once kidnapped by Kagura, Naraku's incarnation. He also saved me when I was held hostage by one of the band of seven, Suikotsu. And once a demon who was kidnapping human children, that time a monk saved me, but Lord Sesshomaru was there and I knew he would of save me. He also wanted what was best for me when those monks tried to take me with them to live in a human village. Lord Sesshomaru let me make my decision, and I chose to stay with Lord Sesshomaru. I lived with him for 3 years after he, and Inuyasha's friends defeated Naraku. I felt like I depending on Lord Sesshomaru's protection for too long, so I went out and became a demon slayer. I heard there was a demon here, when I came I was told Shippo destroyed it already. And Shippo has told you of how he and I met."

"Indeed he has." the elder replied.

"Ahh! It's Raining!" they heard Shippo yell.

"Well Shippo's awake I hear." Rin remarked. Shippo came out to the main room where Rin and the elder were, and just fells right to the floor on his back, with his arms folded.

"I can see we're not leaving until the rain lightens up." Shippo mumbled.

"Oh that's right, I better go check on Ah-Un!" exclaimed Rin, and raced out of the hut.

"Wait, she brought Sesshomaru's demon?" Shippo asked, "We could just than easily fly there when the rain lights up and be there in like a day or two instead of having to walk all of the way there!" exclaimed Shippo, and ran out of the hut after Rin. "Rin!" Shippo called, while running toward her.

"You just cant resist being with me can't you Shippo" Rin said with a light chuckle.

"Heh heh," he lightly blushed, "I just wanted to say we could just take Ah-Un when the rain clears up."

"Well yeah, that's what I was planning." Rin said, "Ah-Un, you wouldn't mind taking Shippo, and I to uh..." Rin trailed off.

"Kaede's village, I'll show you where to go." Shippo said. Ah-Uh nodded in his way as saying yes.

"Thank you Ah-Un." Rin said, petting both of his heads, and turned around back to Shippo, "Well it looks like we'll be here for a while huh?"

"I guess so, how shall we pass the time?" asked Shippo.

"I don't know," Rin replied, "I'm sure we'll find something, hopefully." They both walked back to the hut, and when they got back, they walked back into thier room, "We'll just be in here." Rin said.

"Alrighty." the elder replied.

Shippo sat down back to where he was sleeping, and layed back against the wall, as well as Rin, next to him. After about a few minutes of the silence in the room, Shippo decided to finally break it.

"Well I can't sleep again." he said.

"Yeah, same here." she replied, "Shippo?"

"What is it Rin?" he asked.

"Is there anything else you wanted to do even after becoming a demon slayer?" she curiously asked.

"Um, yes, there was another I wanted to do, and I hope to one day be given that opprotunity to have." he said.

"And what is that Shippo?" she asked.

"One day, I hope to uh, find, well you know, a mate..." Shippo said.

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I hope one day I find someone to bare my child, someone to love, someone that I want to be with forever." he told her.

"You sound like you'll never find anyone." she said, "I'm positive that you'll find someone Shippo, your smart, and you have passion for others as a human would, if not more."

Shippo blushed, "Thank you Rin, you're too nice." he smiled. The elder walked into they're room, and they both looked up.

"The rains have subsided, and the sky is begining to clear up, if you would like you may go now." the elder announced.

"Alright!" Shippo happily exclaimed, "I guess we will be going now." he said getting up, and walking out of the room, "Thank you for everything."

"Yes, thank you for the meal, and shelter." Rin said following Shippo.

"No problem at all," said the elder, "just be careful out there, good bye." the elder waved as they were going to the two headed demon.

"Thank you, bye!" Rin, and Shippo said at the same time, and got on Ah-Un.

"Alright Ah-Un, it's time to go, ready?" Rin asked, and Ah-Un nodded, and started to fly into the sky, going back to Kaede's village to see Shippo's family.

**Revised, and better than ever! See yaz.**


	5. A Trip With Rin

**Chapter 5: A trip with Rin**

They set off into the air on Ah-un, hoping to get to Kaede's village within a day or two. Shippo tried his hardest just to stay on the two headed demon, but he kept on slipping. Then finally Rin just told him what to do "Shippo, this is the third time you almost fell off!" yelled Rin in an annoyed tone. "Just hold on to my waist so you don't fall off! Unless you're just to afraid to..."

Shippo cutting her off, "Am not!" Shippo then wraps his arms around Rin waste. They both begin to deeply blush..."_She's so...warm..._" Shippo thinking in his head.

"_It feels like...he's holding me in his arms._" Rin begins to think.

"So uh...if we keep going in this direction, we should reach her village by tomorrow I'm guessing. When it get's close to nightfall, we'll need to maybe camp out." Shippo states

"Alright" Rin replies back. "Maybe we can get to know each other in the mean time?" Rin suggested. "Yeah, that's sounds good" agreed Shippo.

"Rin, how come you're with Sesshomaru when you were younger anyway?" asked Shippo. Rin then told the same story that she was telling the elder. Then when she was finished Shippo decided to comment on her story, "Wow...you we're attacked by wolves, you say killed you and you were revived by Sesshomaru? That means he used the Tensaiga on you."

"Seem's that way" Rin replied.

"Wow, I thought Sesshomaru hated humans...so I guess he reviving you is why you follow him I suppose." said Shippo still a bit suprised.

"Was I his first?" she asked.

"I would have to say yes, but I really don't know" he replied. "You know he did revive a friend's dad of mine" he said.

"Really?" she said with a bit of suprise.

"Yeah...but I think it was because his sword told him to..." he replied.

"His sword talks to him?" Rin said with a confused look.

"It's kind of hard to explain but uh, when I was begging him to revive my friend's father, he started whispering "What is it Tensaiga?" and then he just stood there a second turned around and used his sword to revive him." Shippo explained.

"Hmmm, that's a bit weird." she said softly. From there, they started to talk about things like, how they traveled with there friends, what they did on there adventures, and so on until it was nightfall.

They spotted a cave as it was turning night fall and decided to stay there. when they got there they started a fire. Shippo's stomache started to growl.

Shippo heard his stomache and started to blush, "Heh heh...must be hungry...but it's to dark to get fish." Shippo said facing Rin.

"Yeah we'll eat tommorrow" Rin said. They both then sat against the wall near the fire. "Kind of cold tonight huh?" Rin said.

"Eh, somewhat" Shippo replied. Then he pulled the sleeping bag off his back, and placed it on Rin.

Rin began to blush "Always looking out for me" she said softly.

Then Shippo began to blush, "Well uh..." he studdered, puting the fire out, then sat down beside her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, I am a demon after all." he answered. Rin giggled and threw some of the covered on him and scooted closer. Shippo's blush then began to darken, then he hesitantly put his hand around Rin's shoulder.

"This will uh...you know make you warmer" he said, trying to make an excuse to do so. Then Rin begin to blush a crimson color. "_I feel comfortable with her...I feel like I can tell her anything_" Shippo thought. "_I feel so safe when I'm around Shippo._" Rin thought. Eventually they both fell asleep cuddled together in the cave. The sun has begun to raise when Shippo also begun to awaken.

Then he noticed his arm was still around Rin. "_Wow I really didn't want to let go..._" He thought to himself. Then he got his arm back and got up from under the sleeping bag and walked outside. "_I wonder if there's a river out here, I'm starving, and I'm sure Rin is too._" He thought to himself. Then he began to walk to Ah-Un. "Hey Ah-Un, I know I'm not your master or anything but can you take me up, just so I can find a river and get some fish to eat?" Ah-Un just got up and nodded. "Thanks." Shippo said. Shippo got on Ah-Un and then he just flew straight up for Shippo to scout the area. "Hmmm..." Shippo mumbled, scoutting the area, "Ah! There's a river over there! Let's go Ah-Un." Ah-Un then started to fly over the area with a river and landed near the river. Shippo got off, "Ok you can go back to Rin now, thanks." said Shippo and then smiled at Ah-Un. Ah-Un then flew back to the cave where Rin was. Rin heard Ah-Un comming from the sky and saw him land at the entrance to the cave.

"Hey Ah-Un. where's Shippo?" she asked the two headed demon. Then on the ground he drew a little figure eight like fish. "He went to get fish?" Rin guessed, and Ah-Un nodded. Shippo was then near the river looking into it for fish to catch. Since the rod he tried didn't work before when he was traveling alone, he decided to do it Bear style where he'd just slap one out if he saw it. After a few minutes Rin came to the scene where Shippo was. She saw he caught two fish. She walked over to Shippo and was a bit confused..."What are you doing?" She asked with a raised brow.

Shippo replied, "Fishing like a bear..."

"Wow, I'm supriased you caught two doing that" she said. Shippo then just assumed the position he was in ready to catch another fish. The scooped the water and slapped a fish right on the land where his other two were. "Good job! You'd make a good bear" Rin said with a little giggle.

"Ha ha ha..." sighed Shippo.

"Oh come on take a joke will ya?" she said with a smirk. Then Shippo just went back to try to catch another fish. Then Rin sat by him and got both hands ready for a fish to cross by.

"You're going to catch a fish by grabbing it?" Shippo asked.

"That's how I learned how to do it." she replied. Then when a fish swam by she quickly flung her arms in the water and re-emerged with a fish in her hands.

"Wow...you're quick." Shippo said

"Yep" she replied sticking her tounge out at him. After about 10 minutes they had all together 8 fish. they made a fire and started to cook them. When they were done Shippo and Rin each gave two to Ah-Un and had two for themselves. After they we're done eating, they went back to the cave for Shippo's sleeping bag and were off to Kaede's village. Little did they know, they were being watched by a demon. While Shippo and Rin were on Ah-Un flying they saw a knife comming right for them. Rin quickly drew her sword and knocked away the knife.

"Hey! Who did that? Show yourself!" Shippo yelled. Then a demon appeared wearing all black, with a black mask and a bunch of holsters and packs attached to him. He was flying on a large bird Demon. "Who are you?" Shippo demanded.

"My name is Kohamaru, and I am a demon ninja" he introduced himself.

"What do you want with us?" Shippo shouted. "

"I've heard you have a connection with the Shikon Jewel" he explained.

"I don't have it at all, and I'm not going to tell you where it is!" Shippo yelled at the demon ninja.

"I'll just force the information out of you!" he said going at full speed ramming into Ah-Uh.

"Bring it on!" Shippo yelled. Shippo stood on his feet and pulled out his katana and surrounded it in his fox fire.

"You asked for it!" the demon ninja yelled back, ramming once again into them. Shippo lossed his balance and fell backward, but Rin caught the front of his shirt.

"Be careful!" Rin yelled at Shippo. Shippo then got back up and used his fox fire on the Kohamaru. His bird demon turned to the left dodging the attack. then the ninja threw more knives at Shippo. He easily blocked them all with his sword. Then the ninja leaped foward and threw down his blade toward Shippo, who blocked the hit with his sword and tried to deflect him. Then he fell under the two headed demon and the bird demon swooshed under to catch him. Before he rised he threw 3 knives right under Ah-Un.

"RRRRRRRRAAAWWWWWWWWRRR!" Ah-Un yelled.

"Oh no!" yelled Rin as Ah-Un was heading for the ground.

"Ah-Uh, go rest for now and me and Rin will handle this!" Shippo yelled to Ah-Un. Rin then hesitated,

"Shippo! I can't jump! I'll get injured or worse!" she screamed.

"Trust me!" Shippo yelled back at her. Shippo then put his katana back in his sheath jumped off Ah-Un. Rin jumped after Shippo. "Transform!" yelled shippo, and he then turned into a hawk. and Rin fell right on him.

"Oh wow how cute!" she exclaimed.

"Rin!" Shippo said getting her attention, "you'll have to fight him, ok?"

"Got it!" Rin answered. The demon jumped toward Rin and then Rin pulled out her sword and swung back to defend herself. Rin over powered his sword and sent him flying on his bird. Shippo then flew right to the bird and swung her sword at the birds wing, causing the bird demon, and ninja falling into the forest.

"Alright Rin!" Shippo yelled.

"Now let's go back to Ah-Un!" yelled Rin. Then Shippo flew done to where Ah-Un was. Once on ground, Rin jumped off Shippo, and he transformed back to normal. They both ran to Ah-Un. "Oh good, the knives are out" Rin said.

"Are you well enough to fly yet Ah-Un?" Shippo asked. Ah-Uh nodded, and ducked for them to get on. "I can fly alone, to have Ah-Un carry less weight." Shippo said to Rin.

"Alright" replied Rin.

"Transform!" Shippo yelled and turned into a hawk again. Then both Ah-Un and Shippo flew back into the sky and toward Kaede's village.

"Shippo, how do you think he knew you we're connected with the Shikon Jewel?" Rin asked.

"Well I have traveled with Inuyasha, and Kagome and them, to collect the shards. Maybe he knows we have it." he said.

"I hope the don't come when we're visiting." Rin said with a worried face.

"Don't worry, if the rest are like him, they'll be easy." Shippo replied to Rin's worried look.

"Yeah I guess you right," Rin said with a smile, "we make a pretty good team too."

"Yeah, we do, don't we?" Shippo said and smiled at Rin; with her smiling right back.

**Wow that was easy! Alot easier than last night. Maybe paragraph is easier! Oh and another note. I might not be able to post a new chapter everyday. You know, with school starting and all. But I will post them as much as possible. This will be complete someday, garentee. I wouldn't leave this after writing 5 chapters. Personally I think this one came out the best. Astah La Bye Bye!**


	6. The Arrival

**I would like to say thanks for the Chapterly Reviews Dragon Man 180. And now on to the story. **

**Chapter 6: The Arrival**

Shippo and Ah-Un we're both flying, on there way to there destination of Kaede's Village.

"Are we going to be there today?" Rin asked Shippo.

"We should be there before sunset." Shippo answered. From there they didn't really talk alot until they saw the village, and the sun was about to set. "There it is!" exclaimed Shippo. They both then flew toward the village and landed outside.

"DEMON!" yelled one of the villagers. Then Shippo and Rin looked around the village from where they were.

"I don't see any demon..." said Rin.

"I think they're talking about Ah-Un..." Shippo sighed.

"I'm still bringing him in," Rin stated, "I'm sure they'll see he wont attack when they see us."

"Yeah, let's go." Shippo agreed.

"Did someone say Demon?" Inuyasha said with a little smirk.

"Yeah, go Inuyasha I'll watch the kids." said Kagome.

"I'll be back" Inuyasha said running out the door. Inuyasha jumped roof to roof of the village huts and from the last one he stood seeing Ah-Un. "Sesshomaru?" he exclaimed in shock. But then he looked a little closer and saw Shippo and Rin. "Shippo? with that girl who follows Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said with a raised brow.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha, "It's just me, and Rin!" Inuyasha then jumped from the hut's roof to a spot infront of Shippo.

"What the hell are you doing with Sesshomaru's pet?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm with Rin" Shippo said pointing at Rin.

"Why are you with her?" Inuyasha asked with a dazed look.

"We found each other in a village far from here." Rin answering his question.

"She won't hurt anyone." Shippo said.

"Fine," Inuyasha replied, "let's go to the hut."

The three of them followed Inuyasha into the village. The villagers didn't seem threatened by the two headed demon once they saw Inuyasha, Shippo, and a human with it. The villagers waved at Shippo, and the girl, and they waved back. They soon entered the hut, except Ah-Un who stayed beside the hut.

"Hey Inu...SHIPPO!" screamed Kagome and ran over to Shippo to hug him.

"Brother Shippo's Here?" yelled Kumiko and Kyuso. the both ran out and jumped on Shippo which caused him to fall backwards with the two, and Kagome.

"Geez, you don't have to kill him..." muttered Inuyasha. Rin just waked in and sat down against a wall.

"Brother Shippo," began to ask Kumiko, "who's that lady?"

"She's my friend, her name is Rin." answered Shippo.

"You mean your girlfriend?" asked Kyuso with a little smirk.

"Shut up, squirt" Shippo said with a red face.

"Brother Shippo's face is red!" yelled Kumiko.

"Alright little ones, leave Shippo alone now." said Kagome. Nightfall came when Shippo and Rin were settled in the hut with the two little kids in their bed. Shippo was telling stories of what he's been doing since he was gone. Then he told of how he helped a village, and he met up with Rin there. Then Rin told them about the Demon ninja they encountered.

"So you encountered a demon ninja looking for the Shikon Jewel?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but me and Rin defeated him, but Rin did most of the work." Shippo said, "I just was the bird she was flying on"

"Not true," said Rin, "If it weren't for you flying me, I wouldn't of been able to get him."

"Well if Rin defeated this demon ninja with a sword in one slash, then if anymore are like that, they'll be too easy to beat. Kyuso could probably defeat them then." claimed Inuyasha.

"That's what we thought too." replied Rin.

Kagome handed everyone a bowl and poured in Ramen to each of the bowls.

"What about Kumiko, and Kyuso?" asked Shippo a bit confused.

"They ate already" said Kagome, "This is just a snack"

"The best damn food ever!" exclaimed Inuyasha rapidly stuffing the ramen in his mouth.

"I haven't had this in awhile." said Shippo with a smile. Rin then just looked at it. then she took a small bite of it. Her eyes then began to sparkle.

"Wow! This is good!" exclaimed Rin.

"Told ya." replied Inuyasha. Then they began to eat their ramen. except Inuyasha who was already finished. Kagome then show'd Shippo and Rin the room they would be staying in. They both walked into the room, and both layed on their beds.

"This is comfortable!" said Rin.

"Yeah." replied Shippo. They both then were fast asleep.

_"Rin." said Shippo. _

_Then Rin replied, "Shippo." They both held hands and were walking in a feild of flowers. They then sit down by a very large tree glowing light blue. Then Shippo grabbed Rin's other hand and said, _

_"Rin...I want to be with you." _

_Then Rin blushed and replied, "I want to be with you, too. They both then were staring in each others eye's. _

_"I love you Rin." Shippo said blushing. _

_"I love you too, Shippo." she replied. Then their heads were getting closer, and closer until then... _

Shippo shot up in his bed and looked right, then looked left at Rin. "_What the heck was that?_" he thought with his face resembling a tomato. Then he got up from his bed and snuck out of the hut. Shippo, still blushing, walked out of the village and by the river close to the village. "What...what was that dream?" he said to himself, "I think I'm going crazy..." he said to himself. "_Rin would never love a demon..._" he thought to himself, "_...but...I feel...I feel happy when I'm with her..._" He sniffed the air to find that Inuyasha was directly behind him. He turned around, "AH!" he jumped.

"Hey Shippo." Inuyasha said.

"Hi, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Eh nothing." said Inuyasha. Inuyasha Sat down by Shippo and asked, "So about Rin...did you meet in the village, or have you known her?" Shippo explained the story of the day they went off to fight to fight Naraku. He explained about how he met Rin and that they would remember each other. "So you met her the day we went off to fight Naraku?" he asked.

"Yep, she showed me a flower field and that we would be friends. I haven't seen her sense until two days ago." Shippo said. "So how've you been Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.

"Eh, fine I guess...but I haven't fought in awhile." Inuyasha said, setting the Tessaiga and sheath on his lap.

"Not even Sesshomaru?" asked Shippo. "Suprisingly, no." Inuyasha answered.

"Is that an invitation?" said a cold and quiet voice from the other side of the river.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Sesshomaru?" Shippo whispered. He then jumped over the river where Shippo, and Inuyasha were.

"Why is Rin with you half breed?" he asked Inuyasha.

"She's not with Inuyasha," said Shippo, "I just invited her here with me, she's my friend." Sesshomaru went full speed to Shippo, and lifted him by the collar of his shirt.

"Why would she be with a pathetic demon like you." said Sesshomaru.

"Back off," Shippo said, "she's not your property, she can be friends with whoever she chooses." Shippo said trying not to hesitate by the look of Sesshomaru's cold look. Then Sesshomaru threw Shippo behind him and into Inuyasha. He started walking into the village. Then Inuyasha jumped in front of him and unleashed his Tessaiga.

"If you want to get through the village, you have to get through me!" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru then pulled out his Tokijin, "Is that all?" he said with a small smirk. Inuyasha then came running at him and throwing down his Tessaiga. Sesshomaru easily dodged it and appeared behind Inuyasha with the Tokijin against his neck. "How pathetic, if this is how you're going to fight you'll be easily cut down." said Sesshomaru.

"Shut the hell up and fight!" Inuyasha yelled. ducking trying to trip him. Sesshomaru jumped up and put his sword away.

"I don't even need Tokijin to defeat a pathetic half-breed like you." he remarked. Once he said that he threw a poisonous whip at Inuyasha.

"You just made a big mistake putting away your sword." Inuyasha remarked. "Take this, Windsc-!" "No Inuyasha, You'll hit the village!" Then Inuyasha stopped but got hit by Sesshomarus whip. He fell to the ground, still holding the Tessaiga.

"_Damn it, I can't use the windscar, or I'll hit the village. I need to get to the other side of Sesshomaru._" Inuyasha thought. "_I'll find a way to defeat you, Sesshomaru._"

**I so wanted to write more on this chapter, but this seemed like a good spot to stop. I might even post Chapter 7 in about an hour or two. Astah La Bye Bye for now.**


	7. Seven Days and The Ninja Ambush

**Chapter 7: Seven Days and The Demon Ninja Ambush **

Shippo was just standing there, looking at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's fight. "_I've got to go get Rin, and Kagome._" he thought to himself. He then made a run into the village and get the two girls. Sesshomaru then appeared right in front of Shippo. Shippo stopped right before running into him.

"Shippo? What the hell are you doing? Get out of the way!" yelled Inuyasha.

"And where do you think you going?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm getting Rin so you can see her to end this pointless battle." Shippo said with an angry stare at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then just walked away from Shippo and faced Inuyasha.

"So are you comming at me half-breed or what?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"_He must really want to see her to let me go get her._" Shippo thought to himself, then continued on running to the hut where Ah-Un was by. He ran into the hut and straight into Kagome's room. "Kagome! Wake up!" he whispered loudly, shaking kagome.

"Huh...wuh? Shippo?" Kagome got up in a daze.

"It's Inuyasha! He's fighting Sesshomaru!" he said. Kagome's immediatly where wide open and ran out to Inuyasha. Then Shippo ran into the room, he and rin were sharing. "Rin!" he whispered shaking Rin, "Wake up!"

"Shi-Shippo? Is that you?" she asked with her eyes barely open and yawning.

"It's Sesshomaru, he wants to see you, but he's fighting Inuyasha!" he said. After he said that, she immediatly woke up and grabbed Shippo's hand and ran out of the hut, jumped on Ah-Un and they were in the sky. "You know he's within walking distance...we didn't need Ah-Un." Shippo told Rin.

"Yeah but him seeing Ah-Un, he'll know it's me." she replied. When they got there a few seconds later, they looked down to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanging blows to one another. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled to get his attention. He backed off from Inuyasha, and looked up to see Ah-Un, Rin, and the fox demon. Sesshomaru flew up where Shippo was and knocked him off Ah-Un. "Why did you do that Lord Sesshomaru? He's my friend!" Rin complained.

"He's just a weak demon." said Sesshomaru. Shippo still falling, transformed into a pink ballon, then transformed back at the ground. Rin wanted to yell more at Sesshomaru but then just looked down with sadness. "Rin," Sesshomaru said to get her attention, "Why are you with these people?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I just wanted to. I was also going to visit you to see what you've been up to. I haven't seen you in a really long time." said Rin. "By the way," Rin about to ask a question, "where is Master Jaken?" she asked. Sesshomaru just ignored her question and asked one himself,

"Are you still wanted to be on your own?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," she answered, "I still want to learn how to defend myself and help people."

"If that is your wish." he said. As he was about to teleport out of sight he said, "Come back in 7 days." then he was gone.

"_Seven days?_" she thought to herself. She then flew down with Ah-Un and landed on the ground. "I'm sorry Shippo," Rin said, "I'm sure you know Lord Sesshomaru's like that."

"It's ok." Shippo said. "So you're going to keep traveling?"

"Of course." Said Rin.

"That coward," said Inuyasha," everytime we fight, he leaves!"

"Oh relax," said Kagome, "It's a good thing you didn't get hurt. You wouldn't want your children sad would you?"

"I guess you're right" Inuyasha said kissing her.

They all returned to the hut and they all went back to sleep, seeing as it was sun raise and they were still tired. Then about an hour after they went asleep, Shippo woke up to the sounds of his syblings.

"Brother Shippo!" yelled Kumiko.

"Brother Shippo!" yelled Kyuso after Kumiko. They kept doing that until Shippo would wake up.

"Kumiko, Kyuso, I'm still tired..." Shippo said a little grumpy.

"Brother Shippo!" yelled Kumiko again.

"Brother Shippo!" yelled Kyuso after Kumiko again.

"Eeeeeehhh..." Shippo got up yawning and trying to wake up..."_tired..._" Shippo kept thinking in his mind.

"Bro-!" Kumiko tried to yelled but was cut off by her mouth being covered by Shippo's hand.

"Ssssshhhhh." Shippo whispered, "You're going to wake up Rin."

"Sorry." Kumiko whispered back.

Then the three of them all walked out to the main room.

"Good Morning Kagome." said Shippo.

"Hey Shippo, morning." said Kagome. Kagome handed Shippo some fish and rice for breakfast.

"Thanks, Kagome." he said.

"You're welcome." she replied. "I see the little ones woke you up huh?"

"Yeah..." replied Shippo. Shippo then saw Rin walk into the room.

"Morning Rin." Kagome said.

"Good morning." she replied, and sat by Shippo. "I'm a bit suprised you're up Shippo, you were up longer than me."

"We woke him up!" Both Kumiko, and Kyuso shouted.

"Both of you woke me up too..." Inuyasha said comming in the room and yawning.

"Morning Daddy!" they both yelled.

"Morning" Rin and Shippo said.

"Morning honey" Kagome said kissing him.

"Seems like everyone's up..." Inuyasha said. Kagome then handed everyone out breakfast, and they all started eating. Once they were done, Rin got up and said thanks for the meal.

"Shippo, can you meet me outside" she whispered.

"Sure" he whispered back. They both walked outside of the hut, and back down to the river.

"Shippo, can we stay here a bit longer?" Rin asked.

"Hm? Uh, if you want to, why do you want to?" asked Shippo.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru told me to go meet with him in seven days." Rin explained.

"I think Inuyasha and Kagome will be ok with that." Shippo said.

"Thanks Shippo." Rin said, and leaned her head near Shippo's, and kissed him on the cheek. Shippo just stood there and blushed. Rin giggled and walked back in the hut.

"_Rin..._" he just thought as he kept smiling. Suddenly, he could sense something. Then he was sniffing the air around him. "_Oh no!_" He thought to himself. "In-!" he was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"I know Shippo," Inuyasha whispered, "I can feel it too, we're surrounded. We have to get out of the village, so no one get's hurt if there's an ambush." They then ran out of the village, they jumped over the river, and started running deep into the forest. Just then, a knife came flying out of the bushes and Shippo dodged it. Another one flew out of a different direction, and Inuyasha dodged it. They both pulled out their swords and stood back to back. "Ready Shippo?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah." answered Shippo.

"Windscar!" yelled Inuyasha swinging the Tessaiga unleashing his attack

"Fox Fire!" yelled Shippo swinging his sword and sending a wave of blue fire the other direction. Then in a number of different directions knives were flying toward them. They were both using their swords to deflect the flying knives. Large numbers of demon ninja then starting to go after them.

"Hmph, this is going to be easy." Inuyasha said.

"It better be..." said Shippo. They both charged in oppisite directions to attack the demon ninja.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha yelled, unleashing his attack again.

"Fire Spin!" Shippo reaching in his vest and throwing out his spin top, covered in his fox fire. The attack spun through the demon ninja that were on the ground. Inuyasha got alot of the ninja in his windscar, but we're still alot after him. Shippo got some, but there was still alot of them comming right for him. Shippo then decided to just run toward them and start slashing them as they came. Inuyasha unleashed the windscar again, but this time the ninja were aware of it and they all jumped clear over it and started throwing more knives. Inuyasha ducked under his Tessaiga so the knives wouldn't get him. but then there were knives from behind him comming right at him, and he got hit by about 3 knives peirced him.

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha yelled as the knives above him all were deflected from his Tessaiga. "That's it you bastards! Take This!" The Tessaiga's blade then began to crystalize and his blade. "Take This! Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha swung his crystalized Tessaiga, sending multiple shards of Adamant at a large number of Demon Ninja. Shippo just kept on running into a number of demon ninja, slashing and hacking at the ninjas he comes in contact with.

"Retreat! These guys are too strong!" said one of the ninjas. After that, all of the ninjas then disappeared.

"Huh...that was easy." said Shippo.

"Too easy." said Inuyasha. Shippo and Inuyasha then went back to the hut after the fight. When they entered, the two ladies, and two children greeted them. They saw they were exhausted, and Kagome saw Inuyasha's wound.

"Inuyasha! Where did you get these cuts?" shouted Kagome.

"The demon ninja attacked, except there were large numbers of them." explained Shippo.

"We had to lure them away from the village so we could fight without destroying everyone and everything..." said Inuyasha.

"Shippo are you ok?" asked Rin with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Shippo smiling at Rin.

"Do you think the demon ninja will keep comming back?" asked Kagome.

"Probably, they're after the Shikon Jewel." said Inuyasha. "But if it's just these kinds of ninja that come out all the time, then they're no threat. They're just weak demons dressed like ninja."

"He's right." said Shippo. "They're basically as weak as the demons hundreds of demons that were commanded by Naraku."

"Something tells me there's stronger beyond these ninja that might be sent out next, since they've seen what we can so." said Shippo.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out" Inuyasha added.

**And with that...I declare this chapter, over. Oh and I am basically editing all my chapters to be like this chapter, this is the way it'll be from now on. Enjoy, Astah La Bye Bye for now. **


	8. The Reunion

**Chapter 8: The Reunion**

Everyone besides Kagome, and Inuyasha were outside playing. Kumiko, and Kyuso were playing a game of tag with Rin and Shippo. They were running all over the village, hopping on roofs, trying to avoid who was it, which was Shippo.

"Get back here Kumiko!" Shippo shouted.

"Neh neh, you can't catch me!" Kumiko taunted. Kyuso was hiding behind a tree that was near the village. And Rin was hiding beside two huts. Shippo was jumping roof to roof just like Kumiko, trying to tag her.

"_Geez, when did she get this fast?_" he asked himself still trying to catch her. "That's it!" Shippo shouted, and started to run at full speed.

"_Uh-oh!_" Kumiko thought. Then she jumped off the roof of that building...and fell right on her butt, because she was out of roof to jump. Shippo jumped down to her and then...

"Tag! you're it!" Shippo yelled, and ran off. Kumiko tried to run after Shippo, but was being picked up.

"Come on squirt, it's time for lunch." Inuyasha said. "You guys, time for Lunch!" Kyuso came running out of his spot and ran right to Inuyasha. Then Shippo was walking back, but noticed Rin wasn't there.

"Rin! Where are You?" he shouted, then saw Rin walking out of her hiding spot. "Let's go, Rin." he said

"Alright." Rin said and smiled.

They all walked back to the hut and sat down on the floor around the table. Inuyasha sat by Kagome, who was sitting with Kyuso sitting by Rin, who was sitting with Shippo, who was by Kumiko, who was sitting with Inuyasha.

"This is really good Kagome." Shippo complimented.

"Thanks Shippo." Kagome said.

"Ew!" Yelled Kyuso.

"What's Wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"This tree looking thing is icky!" Kyuso said.

"It's Brocoli." Kagome said. "It's good for you."

"It's Icky!" Kyuso yelled again.

"Just eat it..." Inuyasha said, "It's not that bad."

"No!" yelled Kyuso.

"I'll make you eat it then!" shouted Inuyasha as he jumped over the table and started a ruckus. "Eat It!"

"No!" yelled Kyuso.

Rin leaned to Shippo, "Does this happen alot?" she whispered.

"I hope not..." he whispered back, "Want to get out of here for a bit?"

"Ok." she whispered back, and they both walked out as Kagome joined their little family fued. They both walked out, and walked around the village.

"So how come your family lives in this village?" Rin asked.

"Well, we used to know the priestess that lived here Kaede. Since we seemed to come here alot, we decided to build a hut and live here." Shippo explained.

"What happend to Kaede?" Rin asked.

"She passed on about three years ago." Shippo replied.

"I'm sorry." Rin said sadly.

"Well, she was getting at that age." Shippo said, "It's bound to happen sometime."

"I guess so." Rin said, while they were walking, they saw three familiar faces in the village.

"Sango! Miroku! Maru!" Shippo, and Rin yelled.

"Hm? Hey! Shippo! Rin!" Sango yelled back. They all came running at each other, except for Miroku, who was holding Maru.

"Shippo, and Rin are here? What are the odds?" Miroku said to himself.

"Brothah Shippo!" Maru yelled.

"Shippo, I haven't seen you in a long time." Sango said, "And Rin, it's good to see you again. What are you two doing here?"

"We're visiting." Said Shippo, "What are you two doing here?"

"Maru wanted to play with Kumiko, and Kyuso." Miroku answered.

"Hi brother Shippo, hi sister Rin!" Maru said.

"Sister Rin?" asked Shippo.

"I got to know him when I was in the Demon Slayers village." Rin said.

"How come you both are with each other," asked Miroku, "Are you two 'together'?" he asked.

"No!" Shippo and Rin shouted and blushed.

"Come on, I can see it in your two's faces." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Whatever..." they both said at the monk still blushing.

"We just left because Inuyasha and his kids are having a family fued." Rin said.

"Well let's hope they're done now." Sango said, "Let's go Miroku, and Maru." The three then began to walk to Inuyasha's hut. Then Rin and Shippo decided to follow them back.

"That monk sure is crazy." Rin whispered to Shippo.

"Yeah, he thinks a boy and a girl can't just be friends." Shippo whispered. When they got to the hut, Sango was the first one in. She looked around and noticed no one was fighting at all.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, running up to Sango and hugging her.

"Hey Kagome." Sango replied. Miroku then came in, still carrying Maru,

"Hello everyone." Miroku said.

"Hey Kumiko! Hey Kyuso!" Maru shouted running toward them.

"Maru!" they both yelled getting up to run to Maru.

"Weird...they weren't fighting." Shippo remarked.

"Yeah." Rin replied.

The four adults then sat down and talked to each other while the three children, Shippo, and Rin decided to go back out side. Shippo, and Rin just sat down by the hut with Ah-Un while they watched the children play.

"Well six more days." Rin said.

"Yep." Shippo replied, "What do you think he wants anyway?"

"I don't know." Rin said, "Maybe he wants me to see him, or maybe he wants to give me something. It could be anything."

"I just hope you can keep traveling after it." Shippo says.

"Don't worry, it's not like he owns me." Rin said.

"That's true." Shippo replied.

"Hey Shippo, when you said Inuyasha was going to have a sword made for you, you never said how he was going to make it." Rin said. "I mean Inuyasha's fangs couldn't possible make a sword."

"He never told me how he was going to do it." replied Shippo. "But he said it would be a sword that probably no one could break."

"Wow, I wonder how he plans to do that." Rin wondered.

"Actually, me too." Shippo replied, "I hope he wasn't lying..."

"That would be sad." Rin said.

"Hmmmm, I wonder when I get the sword if he somehow makes it." Shippo said, and put his hand on his chin.

"Brother Shippo." Kumiko said.

"What is it Kumiko?" asked Shippo.

"We want you and Rin to play with us again." Kumiko said.

"Play what?" asked Shippo.

"How about Simon says?" asked Kumiko.

"Um, ok." said Shippo.

"How do you play?" asked Rin. Shippo explained the rules on how to play the game Simon Says. They began to play the game for awhile, and they wanted to play another game. This time they wanted to play Red light, Green light. At which, Shippo had to explain those rules to Rin. Then after while, they wanted to play another game. This one was called Hop Scotch. And again, Shippo explained the rules to Rin on this game too. Then after they played all of those games, the kids went back inside. The sky was turning a bright orange color, and the sun was setting. Rin sat on a hill out of the village to watch the sunset, which then Shippo joined her. They both watched the sun as it was going down, and it was turning dark out. They both then started on walking to the village, back to the hut.

"I love sunsets." Rin said.

"Me too." said Shippo.

"They are always so pretty and bright. Unless it's cloudy, then the clouds turn into an orangish color." Rin said.

"Yeah." Shippo replied. "_Oooooh..._" Shippo started to think to himself, "_I've been with Rin for a few days, and I never told her how I feel...I cant just keep hiding it...Should I tell her? No, not now. I have to make sure everythings right. I want to tell her how I feel. Maybe I should plan something for us, then I could tell her! Hmmm...but what to do._"

Rin turned to Shippo, who she saw, she knew was lost in thought. "_I wonder what he's thinking about._" Thought Rin. "_Maybe he's...thinking about me? Nah...hmmm Shippo...you're the first person I've ever met who I feel I can open up to, besides father. I've been spending alot of time with you. I got to know you alot from when you where with your family, to traveling with Inuyasha, to being a village protector. I feel happy when I'm with you...I wish I could express how I feel about you, deep inside...but I'm just...just to nervous, I would just end up making a fool of myself. I feel like I could spend eternity with you...Shippo._" Both of them found each other lost in thought and then as they were in the village, returned to where they were going. They we're finally at the hut where they saw everyone gathered at the table.

"Hey Shippo, hey Rin, come sit down and eat." Kagome said.

"Yeah." Shippo and Rin said together. They all sat down to their meal and told the kids stories of when they all used to travel together before they were born. It was all a good day with no demons, and no problems.

**Well, there ya go, Chapter 8, see yaz.**


	9. Kumiko's and Shippo's Bond

**Chapter 9 : Kumikos and Shippos Bond**

It was early in the morning, the sun has just raised. Shippo woke up yawning, with his eyes barely open, "Wow, the runts didn't wake me up this time." he said to himself. He got out of his bed, and went out into the main room. No one was at the table, "Is everyone still sleeping? How early is it?" He stepped out of the hut and saw the sky filled with clouds, but the sun was still peeking out. "_I wonder if it'll be raining today._" He thought, standing in the door way. "_Darn it...I can't stop thinking about Rin! Argh!_" He then walked outside and sat down by Ah-Un. "Ah-Un...I know we don't know each other very well...but I was wondering...what do you think of me?" He asked, even though he forgot the fact Ah-Un couldn't respond. Ah-Un was just staring at him, then rested his two heads down again. "Oh yeah...you can't talk." Shippo remined himself. He just sat there thinking and thinking. He even thought of what the Elder told him about the special girl he'd meet one day. "_One day you'll find someone that will make you happy, someone to be by your side, someone that you'll put your life at risk for, someone who will love you, and you will love."_ He kept on thinking in his mind. "I...love...her" he said slowly under his breath. Ah-Un heard what he said and started to draw sonething in the dirt. "What are you doing?" asked the curious fox demon. He looked down at what Ah-Un was doing. He saw a picture of a flower. "_A flower...?_" he thought to himself, "Of course! The flower field!" he exclaimed. "Thanks Ah-Un, you're not bad." he said grinning, and running off. Ah-Un just put his two heads back down.

"Brother Shippo!" Kumiko yelled.

"Uh oh, they're up." Shippo said to himself. He jumped up on the room of their hut and ducked down.

"Shippo, I can smell ya on the Roof." Kumiko said.

"Geez, I'm forgetful today" he said to himself, and jumped on the ground near her. "Is anyone else up yet?" he asked.

"Nope, just me." Kumiko said with a smile.

"Wonderful..." he mumbled.

"I heard that!" she yelled.

"Okay, what are you going to do today?" asked Shippo.

"Well today, daddy's going to train me more." she said.

"When did he start doing that?" Shippo asked.

"About a year ago, every other day." Kumiko Replied. "What about you brother Shippo?" she asked.

"Eh, I don't know...how about I watch you train." he said.

"Okay!" she screamed. Shippo picks up Kumiko, and walks back into the hut. He sits down up against the wall in the main room, and sits Kumiko in his lap.

"So Kumiko, I haven't seen you in awhile since my last visit when Spring was beginning." Shippo said.

"Yeah...I've been playing with Kyuso, and working on my training." Kumiko replied, "What have you been doing?"

"Mostly catching fish, sleeping in the wilderness, fighting demons, helping who ever I can." Shippo said.

"What do you do in winters?" she asked a little scared.

"I stay in a village." Shippo replied, "I usually offer my help to a village for the winter for a place to stay."

"But...you don't have too..." Kumiko said starting to turn a little teary, "You could come back here and stay if you wanted! Why do you have to go?"

"Come on Kumiko, don't be sad." Shippo said, "I still visit you, and the family when I can. You don't have to be sad. Besides, I really want to see what I can do on my own."

"But what if you get hurt!" Kumiko said started to cry, "What if you get hurt by demons? What if you get sick in the winter? What if...if..."

"Please stop crying Kumiko." Shippo said, and hugged Kumiko, "Kagome gives me winter supplies, so I don't get sick. And I've never really encountered strong demons at all. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm a demon, I'm supposed to defend myself." Kumiko hugged Shippo back. "Don't worry, I'll around along time, and I'll always visit." Kumiko started to smile, and hugged him tighter.

"Promise?" she asked the fox demon.

"I promise." he replied to her. Inuyasha came walking out of his room, yawning.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" asked Inuyasha, "Kumiko, are you crying?" Kumiko got up from Shippo, and faced her dad. Her face was still wet, but she was smiling.

"I'm fine, don't worry daddy!" she replied.

"Well, ready for your training?" Inuyasha asked his daughter.

"Yeah!" she said, and happily skipped outside. Inuyasha kneeled down by Shippo.

"What was wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked him.

"She just worries about me." He said.

"Hmm..." Inuyasha just said and walked outside, with Shippo following him. Shippo sat down against the wall Ah-Un was sleeping against, and watched Kumiko train, just like he said he would. "Alright Kumiko, now show me what you got!" Inuyasha said pointing at a tree that looked like it's been slashed alot at.

Kumiko ran at the tree, and swing her arm at the tree yelling, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" She clawed about half way into the tree.

"Alright." Inuyasha said to her. "Now do it again, use all of your power!" Kumiko looked at her father, then she looked back at Shippo. Shippo smiled back and waved at her.

"Cut the tree down!" Shippo yelled, and smiled. Kumiko smiled back, looked at the tree, and ran full force at it.

She held out her hand with the back of the hand facing the tree and yelled, "Iron Reaver Soul Strealer!" She cut the tree perfectly horizantal, and the tree went crashing down.

"Good Job Kumiko!" Shippo yelled. Kumiko came running down at Shippo and hugged him.

"Yay, I did it!" Kumiko yelled. 

"You're definatly getting alot stronger." Shippo remarked.

"Thanks Shippo." Kumiko said.

"You're powers certainly grown since I've begun training you a year ago." Inuyasha said. "Since you've done very well today, you can stop training for today."

"Yay!" Kumiko yelled. Kyuso came running out of the hut.

"Hi sister! Hi brother Shippo! Hi Daddy!"

"Morning brother." Kumiko said.

"Morning." Shippo and Inuysha said.

"Want to play a game?" Kyuso asked Kimiko.

"Okay! Brother Shippo?" she asked Shippo.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Shippo said with a smile. They all ran out into the village. This time Kumiko was it, and starting running for Kyuso. When they ran past they house, they didn't even notice Rin standing there in the doorway.

"Shippo is one kind hearted demon." She said to herself with a smile.

"Uh...Hey! Didn't you forget about breakfast!" Inuyasha yelled, and started to run after them. Inuyasha also ran right past the hut, not seeing Rin there at all. Then Rin started to Run out and try to help him find them. Kagome was just sitting there by the table, hearing all the noise outside.

"It's a little late for breakfast." Kagome said to herself. "I'll just start making lunch." Inuyasha stopped right in the middle of the village a bit frustrated.

"Damn it...they all split up..." Inuyasha said.

"I'll help" Rin said behind him.

"Oh hey Rin, thanks, can you go after Kumiko? He went over there," Inuyasha said pointing to his right.

"Okay." Rin said running off. Rin ran right behind the hut and started looking around. She then looked ahead and saw Kumiko sitting against a tree. "Kumiko!" Rin yelled. Kumiko looked up and saw Rin.

"Hey Rin!" Kumiko said.

"Hey Rin!" Kumiko said...?

"Rin came closer and closer to see, two Kumiko's. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. There was still two Kumiko's sitting together.

"Oh I get it...alright Shippo, change back." Rin said. Then both Kumiko's stuck their tounges out. Rin just got a little irritated. "Oh so that's the way you want to do it..." Rin sighed. Rin looked in the Kumiko's eyes on the left. Rin then smiled alittle and put her hand under her chin with that Kumiko just staring with a blank face. Then she went to the next Kumiko. She stared into her eyes and smiled alittle. This Kumiko started to kind of shake. Then Rin put her hand on the chin of this Kumiko. This Kumiko then started to look with a worried look and started to blush. "Hey Shippo." she said if a whisper. Then smoke came from that Kumiko, and in the smoke, was Shippo.

"Darn it..." Shippo mumbled.

"Wow, she's good." Kumiko said.

"Come on you two, you forgot to eat." Rin told them both. They then walked to where Inuyasha was and he was there, holding onto Kyuso. 

"Ah, you found them both." Inuyasha said to Rin.

"Too easy." Rin replied.

"Well let's head back." Inuyasha said. They all walked to the hut, with Rin explaining how she got them both. Kyuso giggled alittle at Kumiko and Shippo. Kumiko, and Shippo just held hands, and smiled at each other.

"Next time." Kumiko whispered to Shippo, and Shippo just smiled and whispered back "Yeah." 

**This Chapter was supposed to end being different, but as I kept writting, I thought this would be a sweet family story. See yaz for now.**


	10. Shippo and Rin in a Dangerous Situation

**Chapter 10: Shippo and Rin in a Dangerous Situation**

Everyone was just finished eating eating lunch, and went back outside to play. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were inside talking. Rin, and Shippo were sitting against the hut watching the three children play. Shippo started to yawn, and his eyelids seemed to be getting heavy.

"Still tired Shippo?" Rin asked.

"A little...I woke up kind of early this morning..." Shippo replied.

"You should probably go in and rest." Rin said.

"I'll...be fine," he said yawning.

"If you say so..." Rin said. In continued to watch the children play. After about five minutes, she felt something on her shoulder.

"ZzZzZzZz..." Shippo was snoring with his head on her shoulder.

"Told yam..." she whispered to herself.

"Why brother Shippo sleeping?" Kumiko asked Rin.

"He got up a little early today." Rin said. Kumiko sat down by Rin and rested her head up against her.

"Rin..." Kumiko asking a question, "are you going to be our new sister?" Rin started to blush.

"Uh...I'm not sure Kumiko, it's possible." she replied.

"I think so." Said Kumiko, "You're really nice to us and you even play with us. You'd be a great sister!"

"Aw, thanks Kumiko. You're sweet too." said Rin.

"Plus, I think Shippo likes you alot too." said Kumiko.

"R-really?" asked Rin.

"I don't see why he wouldn't, you're nice, pretty, and you like us I bet, you'd be perfect for him!" Kumiko explained.

"Awww you are sweet Kumiko, maybe someday we'll be sisters." Rin said.

"That would be great! I would love a sister!" Kumiko exclaimed.

"New sister?" Kyuso and Maru wondered.

"Rin might be our new sister!" Kumiko said.

"That would be neat." Kyuso said. "So you really are Shippo's girlfriend, Rin?"

"I don't now what that means...is it like being their mate?" Rin asked a bit confused. Kumiko whispered in Rin's ear what being a girlfriend meant.

"So it's not quite being their mate, but you are still together with that person, and you could break it off if it didn't work out?" asked Rin.

"I'm pretty sure that's what Mommy was telling us." Kumiko said.

"Wow, that's a good idea, I wonder if anyone else does that." Wondered Rin.

"Mommy said everyone does that in her time." Kumiko says.

"Hmm..." Rin wondered. Then she saw Shippo lift his head up, yawn, get up and stretch.

"Hey Bother Shippo!" Kumiko yelled.

"Hey Kumiko, hey Kyuso, hey Maru, hey Rin." Shippo said to them.

"Hey Shippo, sleep well?" Rin asked.

"Felt kind of short..." Shippo replied.

"Yeah you haven't been there long." Kumiko said.

"Um, I guess you were right Rin, sorry I slept on your shoulder." Shippo apolegized.

"It's alright Shippo." Rin said smiling.

"I'll be right back." Shippo said going inside the hut.

"Hello, Shippo." Miroku said turning his head toward him.

"Hey Miroku, what you guys talking about?" Shippo asked.

"Well, actually it was about Rin." Kagome said.

"Rin?" Shippo asked.

"We were being told about how Rin trained in the Demon Slayers village, and why." Kagome said. "Then we we're saying that how you two met in a village, and you invited her here." Kagome said.

"Shippo, we were kind of wondering...how come you invited her here?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I don't know, I asked where she was going after she left the village, she didn't know either. She's alot like me, travels around the coutryside helping others, not knowing where you're going. So I decided to invite her to see all of you. That's all." Shippo explained.

"You wouldn't happen to **like **her now would you?" Miroku asked.

"Well, uh...I don't think that's any of your business..." Shippo said.

"We have a right to know Shippo, you invited her into our house!" demanded Inuyasha.

"Hmph, it's still none of your concern ok?" Shippo said walking out of the hut.

"Inuyasha! You didn't have to bark at him like that!" Kagome said. "He is right, it's really none of our business."

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said, "He must of had some reason to invite her here."

"Doesn't mean you have to force Shippo to tell you about his love life!" Kagome shouted.

"Like hell he doesn't! We raised him like one of our own! The least he could do is tell us something." Inuyasha complained.

"Even so, but he did leave here if I recall a couple of years ago to live on his own." Sango stated.

"Feh..." Inuyasha said turning his head, "Whatever, he could run away with that girl for all I care."

"Oh but you do care Inuyasha, you're just to thick headed to show it." Kagome said with a smile.

"Hmph." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"_Stupid Inuyasha..._" Shippo thought. "_barking at me to tell him about my personal life, what a maggy mutt...Oh geez, I'm starting to sound like Koga..."_ Shippo shook his head and looked at Rin, who was staring blankly at Shippo.

"Shippo? Are you ok?" asked Rin.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm fine." Shippo said. "Rin, uh can I, uh, show you something?" asked Shippo.

"Uh, okay?" Rin said confused.

"Here wear this over your eyes, it's a suprise." Shippo said.

"I love suprises." Rin said tying the cloth over her eyes. Shippo carried Rin bridal style, which seemed to really suprise her. "Alright, here we go." Shippo said running away from the hut, "Kumiko, tell the others I'll be here soon!" he yelled.

"Okay Brother Shippo!" yelled Kumiko. And Shippo was dashing straight out of the village.

"_Okay, I know I went over here, by the sacred tree, then Rin took me...This way!_" He was thinking. "We're almost there Rin." Shippo said. He ran throught the forest, he kept on running until finally he was at his destination. "Alright Rin, we're here, you can look now." Shippo said setting her sitting down, and sitting down with her. She took off the cloth over her eyes. Her eyes instantly grew wider and her mouth was barely open.

"Oh...my...gosh..." she said stunned. "The flower field!"

"Yep." Shippo replied with a grin. Tears of happyness filled her wide eyes.

"Oh Shippo! This is wonderful!" she shouted hugging him.

Shippo blushing slightly and smiling, "Yeah, I thought it would be nice to come here again."

"That's so sweet Shippo!" she said smiling. Shippo then held out a flower with large yellow pedals. "Oh Shippo...just like when we first met." she said nearly crying again.

"Rin..." Shippo began saying, " I...have...deep...fe-feelings...for...you." He said really nervously and turned red. Rin was suprised and turned really red too, almost turning away from Shippo, but couldn't. Shippo grabbed Rins hand and looked into her eyes. "Rin...will you...by...my-" Before he could finish he heard something that was comming rapidly at them. "Rin, I hear something comming!" Rin snapped out of her little blush daze and shook her head.

"Huh, what? Where is it comming from?" Rin paniced.

"Over there! And there's strong demonic ora comming from it." Shippo said taking out his Katana. "Be ready Rin."

"Right." Rin said pulling out her sword. Then the speeding demonic ora ran right by and grabbed Rin and stopped a few yards away from Shippo.

"Hey! What the he-" Shippo getting cut off.

"Let me go!" Rin demanded. The demon then pulled out a sword and held it to her neck.

"Shut up wench." said the mysterious demon. "You're going to help me, whether you like it or not."

"Put her down!" Shippo yelled with an angry face.

"Pathetic demon, you're going to help me too, or the girl dies." he said in a cold voice. Shippo began to hessitate as he saw Rin being held hostage by the mysterious demon.

**Uh-Oh, Spagetti-o...their in a bit of a sticky wicket. See what happends next, next chapter, Chapter 11.**


	11. Clash of the Demon Swords

**Chapter 11: Clash of the Demon Swords **

Shippo just kept staring at him, infuriated with the demon that stole the one he loved. He had really no choice but to do what the demon said.

"Fine." Shippo said, "Promise me that Rin will not be harmed if I do what you want me to."

"Of course." the demon said in a dark voice and a cold stare. "All you have to do is...bring me the one that wields the Tokijin."

"You mean...-" Shippo got cut off by hearing another presence.

"It seems that someone has joined us..." said the mysterious demon. He turned around, and he saw someone with silver hair and all red clothing. "Ah, you must be Inuyasha...Sesshomaru's half breed half brother who wields the Tessaiga."

"Damn right." Inuyasha said to him. "What are you doing with Rin and Shippo." Inuyasha demanded.

"This girl is my hostage to draw out Sesshomaru." he said to him with a cold stare.

"Why do you need him?" Inuyasha asked.

"To fight him with my blade against his." the demon said with a smirk.

"How about a real challenge!" Inuyasha yelled bringing out his Tessaiga.

"Hmmm...sure why not half breed, you got a challenge." he said. He pulled out his sword and held it above him. Two demons appeared out of the ground. He threw the girl at the demons, and they both held on to her. "If that fox demon makes any funny moves, kill her. You can get Sesshomaru after I kill this half dog, fox demon. But for now, you better not move. Now half breed shall we start?" The demon puts his hand on the handle of his sword. Inuyasha came running after him swinging his sword. The demon quickly evaded and the Tessaiga hit the ground. "Is that all?" Then Inuyasha quickly went to the demon swinging his sword as the demon was easily avoiding it. The demon let go of his swords handle and decided to use his hands to attack. He quickly went infront of Inuyasha and punched him away into the ground.

"Bastard, take this!" Inuyasha yelled holding the Tessaiga over his head. "Windscar!" he yelled unleashing his attack. The demon slowly pulled out his sword and pointed it at the windscar. "The blade of his sword is...completely black?" Inuyasha said to himself staring at his sword. Then he saw his windscar completely stopped. "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha yelled. He saw the windscar being directly sent back to him at twice the speed it was when he unleashed it. He barely jumped out of the way of the speed increased windscar. "Damn it, he can control my windscar..."

"Hmph." The demon just said going at fast speed to get to Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran toward the demon with his Tessaiga ready to attack. He send the blade of his sword right at the demon, but was held off by the black blade. "The Tessaiga's power can be incredible, if held by the right person." the demon remarked.

"You think you're sword is so damn perfect?" Inuyasha yelled as his blade was still against the demons dark blade.

"Indeed, I do." the demon said swinging his sword, and sending Inuyasha flying into the ground.

"_Oh no..._" Shippo thought, "_He easily overpowered the Tessaiga. Inuyasha might be in trouble with this demon._"

"Damn it...the windscar won't work at all." Inuyasha said to himself.

"You're no match for me half breed." mocked the demon.

"Cocky bastard, you're going to die!" Inuyasha charged at him and swing his Tessaiga at him. The demon blocked with the sword as Inuyasha tried to press harder on the Tessaiga attempting to over power him. The demons sword started glowing a bright black light. "What the hell?" Then the demon knocked away Inuyasha. Inuyasha got back up and stood at the demon, holding the Tessaiga with one hand. "What the hell was that about?" he asked confused.

"Look at your sword, ignorant half breed" the demon told him. Inuyasha looked at his sword to find out that his sword was just a rusty katana.

"What the hell did you do you damn demon?" Inuyasha shouted.

"My sword is a sword of demonic absorbtion. My sword can absorb any power of a demon. Your sword was made of a demon, and had powers of a demon that I was able to absorb." the demon explained.

"_Damn it! This is just like when I fought Hoshiyomi...Now I can't use Tessaiga until it regains it's power...Damn it!_" Inuyasha thought to himself.

"You've lost half breed, now it is your time to die." said the demon, pointing his sword toward him, but then he hears his demons screaming in pain as they've been cut vertically in half, and desinagrating. "So you've come." The demon says.

"Hmph, trying to draw me out by holding Rin captive..." Sesshomaru said holding in his anger, "Rin, get out of here, I will destroy this demon."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She said, and ran to Shippo, and hugging him and Shippo hugging her back.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Shippo said feeling relived. He grabbed her hand, "Come on, we should go, this could get dangerous."

"Right." Rin replied running away with Shippo. Then they were stopped by demons shooting up from the ground attacking Shippo and Rin. They both pulled out their swords, and started to slash away at the number of demons, shooting up from the ground.

"Who are you, and why are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Sesshomaru questioned the demon.

"My name's Takatoshi." replied the demon, "and I wish to use my sword against yours, the Tokijin." Just as he was talking Inuyasha started to run toward Rin and Shippo to help them slay the demons, but then Takatoshi went full speed at him, and holding his sword over his head, "You lost our little fight Inuyasha, don't think just cause Sesshomaru's here doesn't mean you're off the hook." He then swing his arm down and the sword about to hit him, then it was stopped by another sword. Inuyasha was struck in suprise as his own demon half brother just saved him.

"Don't just stand there half breed." said Sesshomaru getting irritated by Inuyasha just standing there. Inuyasha got the message and went to slay the demons attacking Rin, and Shippo. Shippo and Rin were still slashing at the many demons appearing from the ground.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled killing many of the demons. "Damn it, they just keep comming!" Inuyasha pulled out a sheath, but this sheath wasn't the one holding his Tessaiga, it was holding a different sword. "Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled, and threw the sheath at Shippo. Shippo caught the sheath and gazed at it.

"M-m-m-m...My new sword!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Don't just stare at it moron, use it!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo tied the sheath holding his new sword, to his waisted, and took out his new sword.

"Woah!" Shippo yelled at amazement. The swords blade was completely crystalized. "This sword is was made with the Adamant from your sword!"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha yelled clawing more demons, "Totosai went through alot of trouble creating it! Now use it!" Shippo held out his sword, with the blade of pure adamant, and started to slash demons around him.

"Amazing!" Shippo yelled "I bet this sword could cut through anything!" He continued cutting through the demons.

"Shippo, don't just hack at the demons, use it's power!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Power?" Shippo confused.

"Yeah, since the sword was made from the adamant of my Tessaiga, you can use the adamant barrage." Inuyasha explained still slashing away at demons

"Alright!" Shippo said holding the sword with both hands to the right. A smokey sphere appeared around the blade as he was about to use his attack. He was facing at the demons that kept comming from the ground. "Here we go! Adamant Barrage!" Shippo yelled swinging his sword. Large shards of Adamant from his sword and pierced through most of the demons, killing them instantly. "Amazing! I love this sword already!"

"Hmph, thought you'd like it." Inuyasha said.  
---  
Sesshomaru jumped back after holding off Takatoshi from killing Inuyasha, so he could help Rin.

"Finally, I get to fight the weilder of Tokijin. This is going to be a very plesent fight." Takatoshi told Sesshomaru as they both stand face to face. Sesshomaru just smirked and held his Tokijin toward Takatoki. "Let us begin." Tokatoshi said holding his blade toward Sesshomaru.

**And there ya go, battle next Chapter. See yaz.**


	12. Takatoshi's Power

**Chapter 12: Takatoshi's Power**

Sesshomaru, and Takatoshi came at each other with equil speed exchanging blows with their swords clashing against each other again, and again. Sesshomaru just kept getting more annoyed by this demon, comming out of no where, and getting Rin involved, just to draw him out. Sesshomaru was getting more furious by the thought, and the power of his Kenatsu was increasing more and more as the battle went on. Sesshomaru and Takatoshi came at each other, blade to blade. Seemed they were trying to over power one another. Sesshomaru was even having a hard time on overpowering him. They both stood there with their swords against one another.

"Hmph, seems like you're having a bit of trouble." Takatoshi said still trying to overpower Sesshomaru. "Is that because I've captured your little Rin?" Sesshomaru's eyes got colder staring at the demon, and he knocked the demon away, swinging his sword with a large blue glow around it. "_He overpowered me? He's stronger than I thought._" Sesshomaru held the Tokijin horizantally and started to glow more and more blue.

"Dragon Strike." Sesshomaru said and a large burst of blue energy shot all around him to Takatoshi. Takatoshi put his right foot foward and his sword held te bottom of the handle facing the blast. A large black glow appeared on his sword and it was twisting around the sword.

"Demonic Twister." Takatoshi said swinging the sword horizantally and unleashing a giant black twister. Both of their attacks were hitting and trying to get through the other one to attack the enemy. Both attacks were of equil power, and they both dissipated after awhile. The smoked cleared with both demons staring at each other with their swords in thier hands showing no sign of backing down.

---

"Well it seems the demons are done now." said Inuyasha. "Now we have to destory Takatoshi."

"Is your sword working yet, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"No, not yet." Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha noticed a black, and purplish sphere around Takatoshi. "No way! who does this bastard think he is, Naraku?"

"He put up a barrier...?" Shippo said looking at Takatoshi. "_How strong is this demon? He can equilly match the power of the Tokijin...but is that his full power?_"

"_Lord Sesshomaru can't do this alone...this demon could be stronger than him._" Rin thought. Sesshomaru charged at the demon and attacked the barrier head on. He tried to dispell the barrier with his Kenatsu, but it was no use, Sesshomaru was thrown back by the barrier. Sesshomaru just got more and more irritated. He charged at the barrier again with his Kenatsu attack. Once again he was thrown back.

"How pathetic." Takatoshi remarked with a smirk. Sesshomaru held his sword horizantally again, and unleashed his Dragon Strike on the barrier. The demon strike was hitting the barrier dead on, but then it started to wrap around the barrier. "Hmph...how would you like this pathetic attack thrown back at you?" The energy of the Dragon Strike was still spinning around the barrier, then it began to darken into a black color, making the attack much more powerful. Just as he was about to unleash his attack on Sesshomaru, he heard something going right toward him. The saw adamant spears flying right in the barrier toward him. The barrier was disspelled and there was many spears of adamant flying right for him. He managed to evade the incomming spears, but once the barrier wore off, the large black energy that was all around the barrier closed in on him. "What the-" but was cut off when the black energy completely closed in on him. There was a giant explosion of black energy from where he stood. Everyone was wondering if that was the end of him.

"Good thinking Shippo!" Rin exclaimed as the smoke was beginning to clear.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled, making everyone but Sesshomaru throw their heads to look at where the explosion happend. There was a dark figure in the clearing smoke.

"Caught me off gaurd there..." said the shadowy figure in the smoke. The figure walked out of the smoke, and it was Takatoshi, still standing there with only minor scars and tears on his clothes, not even blood. "Damn fox demon, how dare you interfere..." he said with a angry stare at Shippo. "I'll make sure you don't interfere again." he charged full speed at Shippo and swung his sword at him. Shippo was able to block it with his Adamant sword, but was having alot of trouble hanging on as the other sword has alot more power, and pressure applied. "You can't even defend yourself." he smirked.

"Oh really...?" Shippo said. Then a large peice of adamant flew from his sword right along Takatoshi's face leaving a cut on his face with a drip of blood comming out. But the large adamant shard was still attached to the sword. The demon got distracted by the suprise attack. "Fox Fire!" he yelled letting one hand free, with a ball of blue fire in his hand, and pushed his hand filled with fire right in Takatoshi's face, temporarly blinding him.

"AHHHH!" the demon yelled, his whole face, and eyes burning with the blue fire. He was grabbing his eyes with a free hand from his sword, with his other hand with his sword, pulled back from Shippo's sword. Shippo held his sword with his blades end pointing at Takatoshi. He charged at the blind demon ready to peirce through him. Takatoshi was aware of the demon charging at him, he pull his sword toward him and fired a large black energy wave. Shippo went flying and fell to the ground with his clothes ripped and he looking in bad shape, cuts all over his body and blood on his face, and clothes from his body wounds.

"Shippo!" Rin yelled running over to him. Inuyasha saw that the Tessaiga was pulsing.

"_Alright!_" Inuyasha thought, "_I can use the Tessaiga again!_" Takatoshi got over the blindness, and his eyes were filled with anger and hatred.

"I will kill you fox demon." Takatoshi said in a cold voice. Inuyasha jumped into his sight in a fighting stance.

"What do you think you're doing half breed?" Takatoshi said still angry. Sesshomaru was just standing where he was ever since the explosion, observing the fox demon that destroyed Takatoshi's barrier, blinding him, and nearly killing him.

"How dare he interfere." Sesshomaru said to himself. Inuyasha pulled out the Tessaiga and pointed it at Takatoshi.

"Ah I see your sword is back to normal, I guess I've have to fix that." Takatoshi said launching at him holding up his sword.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha yelled as he unleashed his attack. Takatoshi stopped and looked at the windscar.

"Are you really that stupid, half breed?" he said holding his sword toward it. A black light appeared from his sword as the windscar was near him. Suddenly the windscar had dissappeared and was absorbed.

"He absorbed the windscar?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Now I will kill you with your windscar, but with my power combined with it. he said holding his sword out. The windscar was wrapping around his sword, and it was turned into a black color.

"_This isn't good, if he combines my Windscar with that moved he used on Sesshomaru, not even my backlash wave it be able to stop it!_" Inuyasha was thinking. Takatoshi held his sword to his side, ready to attack, but he felt someone behind him. He turned around to see Sesshomaru, holding the Tokijin toward his head.

"Insignificant demon..." Sesshomaru said, "attacking this half breed instead of your opponent." Takatoshi got mad, he was still in attacking position, but he had another problem right behind him.

"Hmph, if you say so..." Takatoshi said. He quickly turned around and swung his sword releasing a giant black twister of energy. Inuyasha was a little confused by what he did, not seeing Sesshomaru behind Takatoshi.

"What the hell is he doing?" he said to himself. "Was he going for Sesshomaru?" The giant black energy twister disappeared after basically tearing up the ground around it, and whatever was in it's path.

"Looks like you weren't a match for me after all, Sesshomaru." he said. He was about to turn around, but then he saw that a sword peirced right though his stomach. He looked to see it was the Tokijin that peirced through him. "Impossible!" he exclaimed.

"You think I would fall to the likes of you?" Sesshomaru remarked.

**There ya go, until next chapter, see yaz.**


	13. The Fall of a Loved One

**Chapter 13: The Fall of a Loved One**

"_They've been gone a really long time...I hope they're okay._" Kagome was thinking. Kagome was in the hut with the three children, Sango, and Miroku. The three children we're playing with toys that Kagome had from her time. Miroku, and Sango were just talking to each other. Kagome walked over to Sango, and Miroku. "Guys...can you watch the children, I'm going to go see where Inuyasha is." she whispered.

"Alright." Sango whispered. Kagome ran to her room, and grabbed a bow and arrows. She tied the arrows to her back and ran outside. The children didn't notice her leaving, they were to occupied with their toys. Kagome could sense the strong demonic ora in the forrest. She ran throught the forest to where she sensed the ora.

"Inuyasha's here I know it." she said to herself. She kept on running through the forest. She had reached the flower garden to discover there was a battle going on. She saw Inuyasha standing a little behind Sesshomaru. She saw Sesshomaru right next to the demon. When she looked closer, she saw that Sesshomaru's sword was right through the demons stomach. She also saw Rin on her knees looking at someone who was injured on the ground. "_Shippo!_" was the first thing she thought when she was staring at rin kneeled down next to him. She ran out of the forest and into the flower field. Rin saw Kagome run right for them.

"Kagome!" she yelled right when she saw her run right for them. This immediatly caught Inuyasha's attention when he heard Rin.

"Kagome's here?" Inuyasha said to himself. "Why the hell is she here?" He ran right for Kagome. Kagome didn't see Inuyasha comming for her, her mind was worried about Shippo. She stopped when she got to Shippo. She looked down at him to see him on the ground, with multiple cuts, and blood wounds all over him.

"Shippo!" she yelled kneeling to the ground staring at him. "Rin is he okay?"

"He's breathing." Rin said with alittle tear comming out of one of her eyes. "I think...he's just unconscious."

"Thank goodness." Kagome said looking a bit sad.

"He's okay, huh?" Inuyasha said when he walked up behind Rin.

"Yeah, but he shouldn't fight anymore...otherwise..." Rin stopped with her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about fighting anymore," Inuyasha explained, "I think Sesshomaru pretty much got him."

---

"Hmph." Takatoshi laughed, "You think I would die so easily?" He put his swords blade face down, and held it on the Tokijin. A black light appeared from his sword, as he began to absorb the power from his sword. Sesshomaru knew what he was up to, and jumped back, taking his sword out of Takatoshi. Right when Sesshomaru jumped back, Takatoshi turned and charged at Sesshomaru. Takatoshi swung his sword at Sesshomaru, and knocked the Tokijin out of Sesshomaru's hands. He pointed his blade at Sesshomaru, who had no emotional face on what so ever.

---

"Damn it, Sesshomaru didn't kill him!" Inuyasha exclaimed running back to the battlefield.

"Rin..." Shippo said opening his eyes. Rin jumped and looked at the awake Shippo.

"Shippo! You're awake!" Rin exclaimed.

"Hey Shippo!" Kagome said right next to him.

"Ka-gome?" Shippo said, talking a little slowly. "When did...you get here?"

"Just a few moments ago." Kagome replied. Shippo stabbed his sword into the ground, and began to pull himself up. Rin grapped his arm to help pull him up. Shippo stood up, a little limp, and holding his sword that was still in the ground.

---

Takatoshi saw Inuyasha comming, just as well as Sesshomaru heard his footsteps. Sesshomaru was out of sight when Takatoshi was looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped up with Tessaiga over his head, and then brought it down onto Takatoshi's sword. Inuyasha jumped backward knowing that he might get his swords power absorbed again. Takatoshi stands there, holds his blade towards Inuyasha, and fires a large wave of black energy at him. Inuyasha holds his sword over his head.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha fires his ultimate technique. The backlash wave combined with his black energy wave. Both moves eventually dissipated.

"If you think you can get me with an attack that was weaker than Sesshomaru's, then you're very sadly mistaken." Takatoshi said with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll get you with a familiar attack then..." he said as his sword was crystalizing.

"Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha yelled unleashing spears of adamant at Takatoshi. Takatoshi just stood there, knocking away the adamant spears with his sword in one hand.

"Is this the best you can do?" Takatoshi said laughing. Inuyasha was preparing for another attack, but then Sesshomaru appeared infront of him, and shooting large blue energy waves at the demon. Takatoshi was just slashing at the energy waves, as he was also, absorbing them. "I expected this battle to be more challenging..." he said holding his sword over his head. He swung his sword, and unleashed an incredibly large amount of energy. The energy formed into a large ball with black lightning around it. Inuyasha was about to launch an attack, but he stopped to see A pink glow went straight in the center of the large ball of dark energy.

"_Kagome's Arrow_" Inuyasha thought right away. The arrow went into Takatoshi's attack and the black energy began to purify. The arrow shot through the energy ball and it was heading right for Takatoshi. Takatoshi saw the pink glowing arrow, and he quickly jumped to the left to avoid the hit, in fear that he might take on something much worse then Sesshomaru's sword through his mid-section. The arrow didn't completely rid the black energy, and was still comming at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha jumped up, and unleashed the backlash wave to the remaining black energy. The backlash wave collided the remaining black energy and then the backlash wave eventually dissipated.

"An arrow of purification?" Takatoshi thought. He never seen anything like it before. He looked over at the girl who shot the arrow. But noticed that the fox demon was standing again. He remembered of the fox demons actions, and charge right past Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to get to Shippo. Sesshomaru thought he'd be going after Rin, so he chased after him, and behind him was Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was right beside Takatoshi, and swung his Tokijin at him. Takatoshi evaded the move, and continued to go toward the three. Sesshomaru then shot a wave of blue energy at him, and that made him jump back, with Sesshomaru face to face with him. Then Inuyasha came from behind, and was falling from the sky with the Tessaiga out in front of him. Takatoshi moved to the side to avoid his sword and shot a bunch of black energy spears at him, making Inuyasha fly away into the ground. Then Sesshomaru came after him at the point Inuyasha was hit. Takatoshi then stabbed his sword into the ground, and a black energy from the sword was surrounding him, making Sesshomaru unable to get to him. When the black energy subsided, Takatoshi wasn't there anymore. He turned around to see that Takatoshi was charging right for them. This time Sesshomaru couldn't charge fast enough to catch up to him, but he tried anyway. He was supriased to see that Inuyasha was at the same level of speed right beside him, like he was running for his life. Takatoshi went right for Shippo, he launched himself with his blade out ready to kill. Shippo quickly pushed Rin out of the way and just barely jumped out of the way of the sword. Takatoshi went for a horizantal slash, then Shippo ducked and went for an upward slash with his adamant sword. Takatoshi evaded and then launched right at Shippo. Shippo turned his blade upside down and went for a stab, but then he just stood there, as if he was frozen. Rin started to shake uncontrolably and she was left speechless with tears streaming down her face. Kagome was standing there with her mouth wide open, and here eyes as wide as they can be, shaking uncontrolably. Inuyasha froze at what just happend, and he dropped his sword, totally stricken with shock. Takatoshi was laughing and smiling as his sword peirced through the fox demons mid section. Shippo dropped his sword, overcome with excruciating pain.

**Dun dun dun...See yaz next chapter.**


	14. Revenge

**Chapter 14: Revenge**

Takatoshi's swords started to glow inside Shippo's midsection. The sword was absorbing whatever power Shippo had left. Then a black energy wave appeared comming out of Shippo's back. Shippo fell backwards with a giant hole in his midsection, struggling to breathe. Rin started to run over to Shippo, but Sesshomaru appeared infront of her. Inuyasha just fell down and started hitting the ground.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha kept yelling. Takatoshi was just looking at his sword, full of the fox demon's blood. Then he heard something comming right toward him. Another arrow came flying at him. He attempted to jump out of the way, but he got hit in the left shoulder with the powerful arrow. Then the arrow bursted with a large pink glow, and when the light was gone, his shoulder was nearly gone, with his arm barely even attached to him anymore.

"Damn wench." Takatoshi said staring at her. He saw another arrow being shot at him, but he jumped out of the way up i the air. He held up his sword and was preparing an energy wave, but he saw adamant spears commin right at him. He was falling from the sky, and hitting away adamant spears away with his sword. He got to the ground far from everyone, he looks directly at the fox demon, but was still on the brink of death. Then he looked over to Inuyasha who was right in his face with his sword nearly hitting him. He raised his sword just in time to block the Tessaiga. Inuyasha starting to push him back with all of the pressure he could possibly put on his sword. He looked up at Takatoshi with an infuriating stare.

"Die." is all Inuyasha said in a low voice as he pushed Takatoshi back. Takatoshi was having some troubles using his sword with only one hand.

"_That damn priestess._" Takatoshi ws thinking, "_I'm going to kill her with one strike of my blade. How dare she disable the use on one of my arms. I'll kill everyone here!_" Takatoshi charged at Inuyasha, with Inuyasha doing the exact same thing, and they both slammed their blade on the other blade. This time it seemed neither one of them could overpower the other. Both of them jumped back at the same time, both with mad looks on their faces.

---

Rin ran over to Shippo again, this time Sesshomaru not interfering, and began to walk toward the battlefield.

"Shippo!" Rin yelled as she ran right by Shippo, and her eyes got as wide as they could when she saw him bleeding all over, with a giant whole in his mid section. She fell to her knees right beside Shippo and starting to shake him. "Shippo! Please wake up! Shippo!" Rin has tears streaming down her face as she looked at the nearly dead fox demon. She closed her eyes and began to cry by Shippo. Shippo began to open his eyes a little and looked up at the crying Rin.

"R...Rin..." Shippo said so softly that Rin barely heard. Rin's wet eyes shot open looking right at Shippo with his eyes barely open looking right in her eyes.

"S-Shippo!" she yelled "You're alive!" Shippo looked with a sad look on his face.

"Not...for...long Rin...there's...no hope...for me...n-now..." Shippo said slowly gasping for air.

"Don't say that Shippo!" she yelled with tears continuing to stream down her face. "There's got to be away to help!"

"I'm...afraid...not Rin..." Shippo said, starting to shake at the pain going through his body.

"Shippo! No, please! You can't!" Rin was yelling with tears down her face, and were falling on Shippo.

"I...love...you...Rin." Shippo said with his words starting to come out slower by the second, still breathing hard.

"I love you too!" Rin yelled still crying uncontrolably.

"I'm...glad to...hear..." Shippo said with a small smile. Shippo's eyes began to close and his body was suddenly still. Rin starting to cry more and more as she leaned down towards Shippo. She leaned her head near his, and she put her lips closer to Shippo's until her lips were locked on to his, with tears still streaming down her face, and on to his face. She stayed like that for a few seconds, and then raised her head. She was little tears appearing from Shippo's eyes, as his body wasn't moving anymore, and his breathing was got lighter and lighter until, he stopped breathing. Rin burried her head into his chest and cryed. She felt tears falling on her head; she looked up and saw Kagome leaning over her, with tear filled eyes. She turned to Kagome hugging her legs and crying; Kagome sat down and held on to the crying Rin.

"Why Kagome, why?" she said crying.

"I don't know..." was all Kagome could say with tears streaming down her face. "I don't know..."

---

Sesshomaru heard everything, while he was walking to the battlefield. He heard Rin crying through the whole thing; He heard Rin yelling for the fallen fox demon. He turned his head once to look at the sobbing Rin in Kagome's arms. Sesshomaru just turned back around and continued walking. He never seen her like this before. Her eyes in tears, crying for the one she loved, even tried to run to him even though Takatoshi was right by him. He began having flashbacks of what Shippo told him...

"_Back off, she's not your property, she can be friends with whoever she chooses._" And when Rin was defending the fox demon.

"Why did you do that Lord Sesshomaru? He's my friend!" And just before Takatoshi went for him, he pushed Rin out of the way. And then after he was stabbed, Rin tried to go to him, even though Takatoshi was there and could of easily killed her too.

---

"Windscar!" Inuyasha slammed his sword in the ground and the Windscar went right for Takatoshi.

"_Fool._" Takatoshi thought. He pointed th blade of his sword at the windscar and the windscar stopped. "Alright half demon, time for my ultimate power!" Takatoshi pointed his blade in the air and energy shot out in the air along with the windscar. The enormus amount of energy started to form into a shape of a demon. The demon kind of took a form of a dragon with a twister as a body. "Demon Bane!" Takatoshi yelled. The very large demon shaped energy headed straight for Inuyasha. 

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha yelled, and unleashed his ultimate technique on the large demon shaped energy. Kagome was walking around all of the energy and was looking for somewhere to shoot Takatoshi. Rin was also walking with Kagome to be safe, and was carrying Shippo's body, still crying. Kagome found the perfect shot to hit Takatoshi with a sacred arrow.

"_The energy he released is still attached to his sword. Maybe if I hit his sword with one of my arrows, I can weaken, or stop his attack._" Kagome thought. Inuyasha's backlash wave was about to be overpowered by the large burst of demonic energy, until suddenly a large blue energy hit with the large demonic wave. It was Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike, and Inuyasha's Backlash Wave versus Takatoshi's Demon Bane. Kagome picked out one of her arrows, and she aimed it right at Takatoshi's sword. Kagome took out one of her arrows and started to aim it right at Takatoshi's sword. "_This is for Shippo!_" "Go!" Kagome said releasing her sacred arrow at the demon's sword. This arrow had a very large pink glow to it. It was a very powerful holy arrow heading right for Takatoshi's sword. The arrow went over Takatoshi, and right into the center of his sword's blade. 

"What? Another purified arrow?" Takatoshi yelled. He looked over to see Kagome, and Rin, holding Shippo. "That damn wench, I've had enough of her interfering!" Takatoshi yelled attempting to pull his sword from over his head, but he couldn't do so. The arrow was still pushing into the blade of his sword. A large pink glow went into the blade and it began to flow into his Demon Bane. "What is this arrow doing to my attack?" Then the blade of his sword where the arrow was hitting began to crack. "How can a mortal's arrow be this powerful?" he yelled. The Backlash Wave, and the Dragon Strike began to overwhelm Takatoshi's Demon Bane. They two energies broke through Takatoshi's energy and it was heading right for him. "Impossible!" was Takatoshi's final words before both energies went right through him, destroying him completely; along with the sword, thanks to Kagome's arrow. The smoke cleared from the attacks and everything in that sight was basically destroyed.

"It's over." was all Inuyasha said, and then walked over to where Kagome, and Rin were. Sesshomaru looked over to Rin to see her carrying Shippo in her arms. He put away his sword and continued to stare at the fox demon in Rin's arms.

**And that's that chapter. Shippo was avenged, what shall happen next Chapter? You'll just have to wait...until tomorrow...See yaz. And by the way, I really hope that battle made sense...I don't know if I was rushing or anything, but I really hope that made sense...See yaz.**


	15. Resurrected Love

**I've rewritten the chapter's ending, this chapter went from short, to longer than the other chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Resurrected Love**

"_I've never seen Rin cry so much over someone's death, especially a demons._" Sesshomaru thought, "_She said she loved him...but why...he's a demon. Why would a human love a demon like that?_" Sesshomaru walked over to the crying Rin with the souless Shippo in her lap. "_Humans...very mysterious indeed..._" Sesshomaru sat down by the crying Rin. Rin stared at Sesshomaru with big teary eyes.

"L-lord Sesshomaru?" Rin studered.

"Rin, why do you cry over a demons death?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"He wasn't just...any demon..." Rin replied wipping tears from her eyes.

"You had deep feelings for this particular demon." Sesshomaru said, "Why is that?"

"Because...Shippo is not like any other demon...he's kind hearted, even more kind hearted then most humans I've met. He protected me with his life, and he cares about me the same way I do about him...I love him, nothing can change that. Even though he has past on...I will always love him." Rin said. Sesshomaru just got up and walked infront of her.

"So you'd pick him as your mate?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin was kind of suprised, as well as Inuyasha and Kagome, to hear what Sesshomaru just asked.

"Yes," Rin said with a tear streaming down her face. "but that's not possible anymore..."

"How foolish..." Sesshomaru said. He pulled out his sword, Tenseiga and held it beside him. Rin looked right at the sword, and then her watery eyes grew, and put on the brightest smile of her life.

"You would do that for me Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked with a very happy tone with tears of joy streaming down her face. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, and Rin placed Shippo's body infront of him. Inuyasha and Kagome put on happy faces once they found out what was happening.

"_Thank goodness! I'm getting my Shippo back!_" Kagome thought with tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked with concern.

"I'm just...so happy." Kagome said. Inuyasha just turned around and smiled alittle.

"Same here." Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru clutched to his Tenseiga and looked at Shippo. He saw the Pall Bearers around Shippo's body. He held his sword out and then he cut down the Pall Bearers, and leaving a blue slash after image. Shippo's body wounds then began to heal, and the hole in his midsection was gone, and healed. Rin was basically right in Shippo's face, as his eyes began to open.

"Huh? Wha...AH!" Shippo yelled scaring Rin. Shippo jumped to Rin and hugged her. "Rin! No! I'm so sorry! I didn't protect you enough and now you're dead, I'm so sorry Rin!" Shippo then stopped and looked to find Inuyasha and Kagome staring blankly at him. "AHHH! Not you two too? Takatoshi killed us all? AHHH!"

"SHIPPO!" Rin yelled right at him and with his hearing jumped and covered his ears. Rin removed Shippo's arms from his ears. "We're not dead Shippo, You're alive!" Rin exclaimed and hugged him.

"I'm...alive?" Shippo hugged Rin back. "This is wonderful! Wait...how am I alive? I was fatally wounded." Then the thought crossed his head as he turned to Sesshomaru and saw he had the Tenseiga. "Wha...?"

"Lord Sesshomaru resurrected you for me Shippo!" Rin exclaimed. Sesshomaru turned away and began walking away.

"You protected Rin, so I gave you your life again that's all..." Sesshomaru said. "And Rin...four days." he added, and then began to fly away.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled and ran up to hug him. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Me too." Shippo smiled, hugging Kagome back.

"Welcome back." Inuyasha said with a little smile.

"Heh heh." Shippo replied. Shippo turned to Rin who was beginning to cry again. "Rin?" Rin just smiled with tears comming out of her eyes. She walked up to Shippo and wrapped her arms around him and looked at him.

"Shippo? Did you uh...feel what happend before you passed on?" Rin asked with a little blush.

"Um...I think so." Shippo said, "I think it went something like this." Shippo wrapped his arms around Rin, and locked his lips onto Rin's. Rin opened her eyes wide with a darker blush, being really suprised he just did that. But then he closed her eyes half way and was enjoying it. They then stopped and looked into each others eyes, ignoring the faces Kagome and Inuyasha were making of suprise. "Rin...I love you, will you be my mate?" Shippo asked. Rin's eyes continued tearing after she heard his question.

"Oh Shippo! Of course I will!" Rin said hugging him, with him hugging her back.

"Wow that was fast..." Inuyasha said.

"I think they make a great couple!" Kagome said. They all walked back to the hut to see Miroku, Sango, Maru, Kyuso, and Kumiko all playing together inside the hut. They were all greeted by the children, and then by Miroku, and Sango.

"Welcome back Kagome, I see you've found Inuyasha, as well as Shippo, and Rin."

"Yeah, there was a little something going on." Kagome replied.

"I assume it went well then?" Sango asked.

"Uh...I guess you can say that..." Shippo said, holding Rin's hand.

"Brother Shippo!" Maru, Kyuso, and Kumiko all yelled running to Shippo and hugging him.

"Hey everyone, what've you been doing today?" Shippo asked the children.

"We been playing with toys from Kagome's time!" Kumiko exclaimed.

"They're really fun!" Kyuso yelled.

"Yeah!" Maru agreed.

"Well, I got news for you three." Shippo told them with a smile.

"What?" the three of them yelled.

"Starting today, you guy's have got a new sister." Shippo told them three.

"Sister?" Kyuso, and Maru exclaimed.

"I knew it would happen!" Kumiko yelled. Miroku, and Sango looked at each other, confused.

"Shippo, and Rin are mates." Inuyasha told them.

"What?" Miroku, and Sango exclaimed.

"Congradulations Shippo, congradulations Rin." Miroku told them.

"Yeah. You two will be great together." Sango said.

"Thank you very much Sango, and Miroku." Rin said with a smile.

"Sister Rin, can we play?" Kumiko asked.

"Sure Kumiko." Rin said as they both ran outside.

"Brother Shippo!" Maru, and Kyuso yelled.

"Let's go." Shippo said walking them two outside.

"So what do you think of them together?" Sango asked.

"I think they're the perfect couple!" Kagome said.

"Eh, they'll be alright." Inuyasha just said. It was getting dark after about an hour after Shippo, and Rin went to play with the three hyper active children. Rin, and Shippo we're just plain tired from earlier that day, and saw the children just charge into the house jumping happily.

"Where...do they get...that energy?" Rin asked breathing hard.

"I'm...pretty sure it...have's to do...with Kagome's snacks..." Shippo replied also breathing hard.

"Dinners ready everyone!" Kagome yelled. Everyone ran right to the table except Rin, and Shippo. They just walked to the table, holding each other's hand. They both sat down at the table, and they saw alot of food on the table. There was alot of rice, there was ramen, sushi, potatoes, watermelon, fish, and a large pitcher of water.

"Don't tell me this is because of Rin, and me..." Shippo said with a small smirk.

"I couldn't resist," Kagome said, "it was a special occasion." Both Rin, and Shippo smiled at all the food there was. They saw Kyuso, and Inuyasha already digging in the ramen, until Kagome stopped them from eating it all. Everyone dug in to the food, and scooped it on their plates and begun eating. After about an hour of talking and eating, it was night. The kids hugged Shippo, and hugged Rin.

"Welcome to family Sister Rin." Kumiko said, "I knew it would happen." Rin smiled back.

"Yeah, you're curtainly a smart child." Rin said. The three children left the room, and went to bed. Sango stares right at Kagome, and Miroku stared right at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, and Kagome backed up.

"What the hell are you doing Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, getting annoyed.

"Uh...Sango?" Kagome asked.

"So what happend?" Miroku and Sango asked.

"What do you-?" Kagome said being interupted.

"We sensed the demonic ora too. We know there was a big battle." Miroku said.

"Kagome? Didn't you explain it to them when we were outside with the little ones?" Shippo asked.

"Uh...I don't know, I was gone making the food." Kagome explained.

"Besides, no one brought it up, and one of the kids might of come in, and heard about what happend to you." Inuyasha said.

"What happend to Shippo?" Sango asked with concern. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Rin explained the battle with Takatoshi and his mysterious demon absorbing sword. They included that Sesshomaru was there, and explained what happend to Shippo. Then they told them how they defeated Takatoshi, and what happend between Sesshomaru, and Rin. They also added how Shippo was acting when he was alive again. Miroku, and Sango looked absolutly shocked about the story they told.

"Wow..." was all Miroku said.

"That would explain why you wouldn't speak about it with the children here..." Sango added.

"So I guess Sesshomaru does have feeling toward others." Miroku said.

"Just Rin." Shippo said. "He did it for Rin after all."

"Yeah...the girl was crying so much I'm sure he did it to shut her up." Inuyasha said

"Sit boy..." Kagome said with Inuyasha crashing to the ground.

"After all this time, and you still have the beads on." Shippo said with his tounge out.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said getting up. Shippo got up with Rin, and started to walk to their room.

"Good night everyone." Shippo said.

"Thank you for the meal." Rin told Kagome

"Good night." the four of them said. Shippo, and Rin walked into their room, and closed the door.

"Stay out of there tonight..." Inuyasha said.

"Already?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome, they announced they were together before they even did anything, I'm sure they'll be at it tonight." Inuyasha explained.

"That's true..." Kagome said. "Shippo's really growing up..." Kagome said looking kind of sad.

"_Oh please no more tears..._" Inuyasha said laying back rolling his eyes.

---

Shippo, and Rin were sitting on one of the beds.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Rin?" Shippo asked.

"We already said we were mates Shippo." Rin said, "And besides, I'll always be ready for you." Rin said with a blush. Shippo leaned his head to kiss Rin. Rin wrapped her arms around Shippo, and Shippo did the same, laying in the bed.

**And I'm stopping there...for obvious reasons. And no I'm not writing a lemon...I can barely write love scenes...I'll post new chapter today unless goes out, I will tomorrow then. See yaz.**


	16. Future Plans

**Chapter 16: Future Plans**

It was late in the morning when Shippo opened his eyes. He looked around and saw the room was empty except with Rin laying beside him.

"I'm glad the children didn't come in here...I would have some problems explaining this..." Shippo said kissing Rin on the cheek. He got up from the bed, got dressed and walked out to the main room. Inuyasha looked up at him, knowing what he did, because of his scent. Shippo just looked at him and sat down. "You know don't you?" Shippo asked.

"Well it's not that difficult to find out..." Inuyasha said.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Outside with the kids." Inuyasha said.

"I wonder how Rin will feel about this..." Shippo said worried.

"She'll still love you, it's not like she'll leave you because of it." Inuyasha said sitting up against a wall.

"I guess so." Shippo said. "Oh no, what will the children say?"

"Hmmm...I don't know, didn't think of that." Inuyasha said.

"Well they're going to wonder why my scent has changed. And we just can't tell them that I-" Shippo said, getting cut off.

"Hey Brother Sh-" Kyuso and Kumiko said before sniffing the air. Inuyasha and Shippo both had sweat after they smelled the air.

"Oh-no." Shippo, and Inuyasha thought.

"Brother Shippo, why do you smell different?" Kumiko asked. Inuyasha jumped over the table and grabbed his two kids, and ran out of the hut. Maru was standing in the door way, but Inuyasha quickly evaded him.

"What is he doing?" Maru asked.

"Uh, it's nothing." Shippo said. "I think Inuyasha's taking them somewhere..."

---

"DADDY!" Kumiko yelled.

"Come on, we're going to play." Inuyasha said.

"What's wrong with Shippo?" Kumiko asked.

"Nothing, uh he's just...uh..." Inuyasha stopped.

"What?" Kumiko asked. Inuyasha stopped running by the river outside the village.

"Uh...hm...It's something I'll explain when you're older, Shippo's fine." Inuyasha said.

"Oh it's one of those adult things..." Kumiko sighed. Inuyasha looked down to see Kyuso not even said a word since he took them from the hut.

"Kyuso, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. Kyuso looked up at his dad.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kyuso said.

"Well, you don't look it..." Inuyasha said, "What's wrong? Shippo's fine, you don't have to worry about him."

"It's not that." Kyuso said, "Shippo's only here for a few days, and I've barely played with him."

"What? You've played with him yesturday." Inuyasha said.

"Well he started to." Kyuso said, "but then he went to Rin and Kumiko after only a short time."

"Well, you played with Maru, he's more your age anyway." Inuyasha said. "and besides, Shippo and Rin are together now, he probably wanted to be with her."

"I think he likes Kumiko more..." Kyuso said.

"Oh come on, don't start with that, he loves you both the same." Inuyasha said.

"Kyuso, it's not like that." Kumiko said.

"I doubt it..." Kyuso said.

"Kyuso, if you want to find out for yourself..." Inuyasha said picking up Kumiko, and Kyuso. "...then ask him yourself." Inuyasha said running back toward the village.

---

Kagome walked into the hut after Inuyasha ran and kidnapped them.

"Why did Inuyasha just steal the children like that?" Kagome asked.

"Uh...I'll explain later." Shippo said looking at Maru.

"Is Rin up yet?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think so." Shippo said.

"I go check!" Maru yelled and ran to Rin's room. Kagome jumped infront of the door and blocked Maru from getting in.

"It's ok Maru, we'll just wait for her to wake up." Kagome said.

"Okay." Maru said walking to Kumiko's and Kyuso's room.

"I take it you know too..." Shippo said with a blush.

"Yeah." Kagome said. "Oh I see, that's why Inuyasha must of took the children, they got your change of scent."

"Yep." Shippo said. Kagome went on the other side of the table and looked at Shippo. "Oh Shippo...you're growing up so fast...I remember when we first met, you were so little...now you're as tall as me." Kagome said.

"Oh Kagome, don't start with the motherly memories..." Shippo blushed and smiled. "I still think of you as my mom, even though I'm grown up."

"And I still think of you as my pup, even though you're grown up." Kagome said with a smile. Rin came walking out of the room, with a happy expression on her face. She walked over to Shippo, and sat down by him. She gaves him a kiss on the cheek, and put her hand around his waist.

"Hey Shippo." Rin said.

"Hi Rin, how're you?" Shippo asked.

"Great." Rin said. Shippo grabbed Rin's hand and both started to walk outside.

"We'll be back Kagome." Shippo said.

"Okay." Kagome replied. Both of them walked outside and sat against the hut.

"So um, Rin..." Shippo started to say.

"Shippo, are you thinking I have regrets?" Rin asked, with Shippo starting to blush.

"Um, well..." Shippo tried to tell her again.

"Shippo, even though this seemed kind of...well quick, I've really got to know about you, and your past, you even put your life at risk over me, I know deep inside you are the right one for me, I love you Shippo." Rin said hugging him.

"That's what I wanted to know, I love you too Rin." Shippo said hugging back.

"Well, it seems like we are together now." Rin said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Shippo said smiling. They both held each other's hand and just look in the sky.

"What's our plan after you see Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know." Rin said. Inuyasha appeared right in front of them, setting down Kumiko, and Kyuso. Inuyasha grabbed Kumiko's hand and they both went inside. Kyuso just stood there looking at Shippo and Rin, and them looking back.

"Uh brother Shippo, do you love Kumiko more than me?" Kyuso asked.

"Kyuso, where would you get an idea like that?" Shippo asked.

"Well like when we were playing yesturday, and completely ignored Maru and me." Kyuso said.

"That doesn't mean I would love Kumiko more, I love you all the same." Shippo explained.

"Really?" Kyuso asked.

"Yeah, come on, want to play something right now?" Shippo asked.

"Okay!" Kyuso yelled. Shippo went back into the hut.

"I'm going somewhere with Kyuso, see ya." Shippo said and walked out of the hut.

"Bye Shippo." Kagome said.

Shippo, Rin, and Kyuso all walked out of the forest and into Inuyasha Forest. They kept walking to the forest until they reached the destroyed flower field. They all walked into the middle of the nearly destroyed flower field.

"WOAH!" Kyuso yelled, "What happend here?" Kyuso asked.

"Must of been a demon" Shippo said kind of frowning with the memory of what Takatoshi did, "Hey Kyuso, how about we pick some flowers for Kagome, huh?"

"Okay!" Kyuso said and ran around the field, and started to pick where there was flowers still there.

"I can't believe the spot we first played was destroyed by that demon." Shippo said still frowning.

"Yeah, it's pretty sad." Rin said. "You know what we should do? We should fix this spot."

"That's a great idea!" Shippo exclaimed. "It's like fixing the spot where we first met."

"Well actually, we really met after I slept by you against that big tree." Rin pointed out.

"That reminds me of how Kagome and Inuyasha met." Shippo said, "They met at that exact tree, the Sacred Tree. Kagome met Inuyasha who was pinned up to a tree by the priestess Kikyo fifty-seven years ago."

"Fifty-seven years ago?" Rin yelled. "I met her thought when I was a kid, it was at least seven or eight years ago."

"Well actually, Kikyo died fifty-seven years ago, when she pinned Inuyasha to a tree. She burned herself with the Shikon Jewel, hoping it would never surface again. Until a girl showed up and was brought here by a demon through the Bone Eater's Well. Then after the girl got rid of the demon, she found Inuyasha pinned to the Sacred Tree. The demon appeared again to take the Shikon Jewel in the girls body, the demon ate the jewel and gained it's full powered form, but the girl released the arrow pinning Inuyasha, and Inuyasha destroyed the demon. The girl got the Shikon Jewel back then Inuyasha tried to kill her to get the jewel. Lady Kaede put the Beads of Subjugation around his neck for him to be pinned to the ground after the girl says sit to get Inuyasha to everytime Inuyasha did something wrong. As time went on they begun to understand each other, and feel for each other after the Shikon Jewel after it was destroyed by the girls arrow. Kaede told me that it wasn't the girls fault, but the demons severed foot that was leading the arrow back to the demon, and the Jewel became Jewel shards. Sorry Rin, I kind of somehow got into the story." Shippo said after explaining the story of how Inuyasha, and Kagome met.

"I take it the girl was Kagome..." Rin said.

"Yeah." Shippo said.

"What happend after that?" Rin asked with curiousity.

"Um, I'll tell more when we're alone, Kyuso's comming back. Kyuso came back running with alot of flowers in his little hands.

"Will mommy love them?" Kyuso asked.

"You bet, she loved the one's I always gave her when I was smaller." Shippo said. "Now lets go back to the hut, I bet lunch is almost ready."

"Yeah!" Kyuso yelled. They walked back throught the Inuyasha Forest and back to the village. They walked into the hut with Inuyasha, Kagome, Kumiko, and Maru there playing, except Inuyasha who was laying back and watching them play. On the table, there was left overs from yesturdays meal on the table.

"Welcome back, there's food here when you want it" Kagome said. Shippo, Rin, and Kyuso all sat down and grabbed thier plates, and food, and began eating. When they were all done they sat their plates down and were beginning to walk outside. Shippo stopped and finally realized that Miroku, and Sango haven't been seen all day.

"Wait a minute, where's Miroku and Sango?" Shippo asked Kagome.

"They left to go back to their village to train demon slayers." Kagome answered. "They'll be back tomorrow, and they'll be taking Maru with." Kyuso ran in with alot of flowers in his hand and laying them on the table by Kagome. "Here you are mommy! I picked them for you!"

"Aw thanks sweetie." Kagome said hugging her son. "Did you have fun with your brother?"

"Yeah! And we're going back outside too!" Kyuso said, and turned to Shippo. "Brother Shippo, can Kumiko, and Maru come too?"

"I don't see why not." Shippo replied. All of the children ran outside and started to play. "I hope you don't mind." he said facing Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Just don't lose them..." is all Inuyasha said. Shippo and Rin walked outside where the children we're playing. All the children stopped and looked at Shippo and Rin.

"Can you take us to the flower place brother Shippo?" Kumiko asked.

"Sure, let's go." Shippo said. Shippo and Rin held hands as everyone began to walk out of the village, and into Inuyasha Forest. They walked past the Sacred Tree, and continued to the Flower Forest. They finally arrived to the nearly destroyed flower feild, but still had alot of flowers of were Takatoshi wasn't attacking. Kumiko, and Maru's eyes went wide open when they saw all of the torn up field.

"WOW! What happend here?" Kumiko asked, loudly.

"Demon was here!" Kyuso replied.

"That makes sense." Maru said.

"I'm going to pick flowers for mommy!" Kumiko yelled and ran toward some of the flowers.

"Me too!" Maru yelled, and followed Kumiko.

"Mommy's going to have alot of flowers..." Kyuso said following Maru. Shippo and Rin sat in the ground and watched the children pick flowers.

"I think I have an Idea on how we could rebuild this area." Shippo told Rin.

"What's that?" Rin asked.

"How about we build a hut in one of the area's where there is mostly dirt on here, then we could replant all of the flowers that we're destroyed in the battle. We would live close to the village, and a river for food, and water, and we'd be close to Sesshomaru's castle incase you'd want to visit him. And we'd have our own flower garden, and our childhood playing place." Shippo explained.

"Wow! That sounds really nice. How would we build a hut?" Rin asked.

"Well, we could get Inuyasha, and Miroku to help us, and we could build a house like they have, except with a room for us, and two guest rooms incase Inuyasha, Kagome, and the Kids stay, or Miroku, Sango, and Maru. We could have three rooms, one for us with a big bed for the two of us, two smaller beds for each of the guest rooms. And maybe one day, one of the rooms would be for our kids." Shippo continued explaining.

"That sounds like that would take along time." Rin said. "Wait, did you say kids?"

"Well, wouldn't it be great to have kids?" Shippo asked. Rins eyes started to sparkle with happiness.

"I would love to have Kids!" Rin exclaimed, "To have a kid of our own would be wonderful! I bet our kid would be so cute! Just like you we're when you I first met you! That would be sooooooooo cute if he even had a poofy tail like you do!"

"Well based from what I've seen with Inuyasha's family, I don't think he'd have a tail." Shippo said.

"That's ok, as long as our kid is from you and me, that's all I ask." Rin smiled. Shippo smiled back and they both kissed each other. They both stopped after a moment to catch thier breath.

"When would you like a child Rin?" Shippo asked holding her hand.

"Who knows if we don't have one right now." Rin said.

"Oh yeah, hmmm how could we ever tell if you are holding a child?" wondered Shippo. "Kumiko! Can you come here please?" Kumiko came running with lots of flowers in both of her hands.

"Yes brother Shippo?" Kumiko asked.

"Is there, um, an indefference in Rin's scent? Shippo asked. Kumiko sniffed at Rin.

"Well, your scent is on her face...Brother Shippo? Did you kiss Rin?" Kumiko yelled.

"Ew!" Kyuso, and Maru yelled away from the three. Shippo, and Rin began to laugh. Everyone walked back to the village, and were near the hut. All three children had loads of flowers in thier hands. They all walked into the hut and Inuyasha and Kagome were talking until they seen everyone come in. The children ran right to Kagome, and dumped a whole lot of flowers right in her lap.

"Oh my goodness! This is so sweet kids. Thank you." Kagome said giving them hugs. Kagome placed all of the flowers in a large bowl of water. She also put Maru's flowers in a smaller seperate bowl. Shippo, and Rin walked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, can you smell a kind of, indifference in Rin's scent?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha leaned over to Rin and sniffed around her. He layed back up against the wall.

"Nope, not really." Inuyasha said.

"Looks like you aren't carrying a child yet." Shippo told Rin.

"Child?" Inuyasha yelled basically everyones head flipped to them. "You want a child already?"

"Well actually we wanted to get ready for one. We wanted to first build a hut, and get stuff ready for the baby like food, and a small bed." Shippo explained. This caught Kagome's attention instantly and appeared right beside Shippo, and Rin.

"You guys are planning to have a child?" Kagome asked.

"Yep. First we-" Shippo said getting cut off. Kagome was hugging Rin and Shippo.

"Wow a baby! That's wonderful!" Kagome exclaimed. Both Rin and Shippo looked at each other with happy faces, while being hugged by Kagome.

"Yep." they both said.

"Don't worry guys! I'll help you out with the baby!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Really Kagome? That'd be wonderful!" Rin said.

"Thanks Kagome." Shippo said.

"And I'm sure Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango will help you too!" Kagome said.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha said.

"_New child?_" is what all of the children were left thinking.

**I think this chapter is long enough so I'll stop here. Good and long, fantastico! I will be also writting up the next chapter and post it as soon as I can, see yaz. (Excluding this in "( )" This is 2,773 words, usually I go for around 1400, but this is nearly doubled woot!).**


	17. Bath Time Fun

**Chapter 17: Bath Time Fun**

"Brother Shippo! What new child?" Kumiko asked.

"Well Kumiko, when two people love each other very much, with lots of thought, planning, and love, they decide they want to have a child of there own like Inuyasha, and Kagome did." Shippo explained.

"What about us, we're still children!" Kyuso exclaimed.

"Yes, but we want to be able to raise a child of our own." Rin said.

"You'll always be my brother Kyuso, and you'll always be my sister Kumiko." Shippo said, "But there's times in peoples lives when they want to start a family, like you father, and mother did 6 years ago."

"I guess so." Kumiko said, "I just don't want you forgetting about us."

"Oh Kumiko, we'd never forget you guys, infact, I would like to tell you two something.

"What?" Kumiko, and Kyuso asked.

"Wait, where's Maru?" Shippo asked. Both kids started to swing their heads wondering where Maru was. Then Sango, and Miroku carrying Maru.

"Hey, you guys are early." Kagome said.

"Yeah well, we just wanted to come get Maru early." Sango said. 

"Yes, seems like Maru needs a bath tonight, can't let him get out of it this time." Miroku said.

"Bath! I haven't had one of those in awhile!" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin, if you need to use ours, you're more than welcome to." Kagome said.

"Thank you Kagome." Rin said bowing.

"So what was it you were going to tell us Brother Shippo?" Kyuso asked.

"Oh yeah, me and Rin talked it over," Shippo began to say, "and it seems like we are going to soon be living near you."

"You're going to stay here?" Kumiko asked loudly.

"Well not hear, we're planning to build a hut in the flower field." Shippo said, "Then we plan to replant all of the flowers that we're destroyed. And we would be close to the village, and a river for food, and water. We would also be living close to you two, I would see you everyday." All three children stared at Shippo with large eyes. Shippo raised an eye brow and leaned on his knee to get closer to the children to look at them. 

"YYYAAAYYY!" A three children yelled. With Kumiko, and Kyuso right in his face, Shippo flew on his back covering his ears. Kumiko, and Kyuso tackled Shippo. Maru jumped down from his dad, ran, and jumped right between Kumiko, and Kyuso right on Shippo.

"Oah...these children are going to be the death of me, I know it..." Shippo mumbled. Everyone began to laugh, even Inuyasha got a small chuckle. After the children were done pyling on Shippo, he got up and told Sango, and Miroku that Rin, and Shippo were mates. Miroku, and Sango wished them happiness, and congradulated them. Then Rin told them that they we're planning on having a baby soon after they build their hut and get settled in. Sango ran to Rin, and hugged her. Sango kind of grown a bond to Rin after training her in Demon slaying.

"Congradulations Rin! I bet you're so excited to have a child of your own soon!" Sango exclaimed still hugging her.

"Yeah, I can't wait. Soon I'll taking care of a baby with Shippo. And we'll be living around the place with a beautiful surroundings, and where Shippo, and me met." Rin said.

"I knew there was something going on between you two, and soon you'll be planning to have a child, and a home with each other." Miroku said.

"Yeah, this is everything I ever wanted, and I'm glad it's with you Rin." Shippo said kissing her on the cheek, and wrapping his arm around her.

"Ewww!" The three children yelled.

"Well congradulations Shippo." Miroku said shaking Shippo's hand, "I just cant believe that you are that same little fox demon who used to travel with us seven years ago." Miroku said.

"Yeah well, people grow on ya." Shippo replied, also shaking Miroku's hand.

"Um, Kagome, where's your bath at?" Rin asked.

"I'll get you some bath supplies, and show you where it is, alright?" Kagome said.

"Thank you." Rin said, following Kagome into her room.

"Why do girls like baths so much?" Kyuso asked.

"Because their relaxing, but you wouldn't know that wouldn't ya Kyuso?" Kumiko stuck her tounge at Kyuso. Kyuso just crossed his arms and pouted.

"Whatever..." Kyuso said walking in his room.

"I'll be right back." Shippo said going outside.

"Wonder where he's going." Sango said. Shippo walked around the hut an walked by Ah-Uh.

"Hey Ah-Un." Shippo said and continued walking. He was sniffing the air, and began to walk away from the hut. He kept on walking, still sniffing the air. Finally Shippo came across what he was looking for. "Ooh, this is the hot spring?" he asked himself. Shippo put his furry foot into the water to feel the tempuature. "Ooh, this is nice. I think I'll go in after Rin." He started to walk back to the hut, then he nearly bumped into Rin. "Woah, when did you get here so fast?" Shippo asked.

"Well Kagome said just to follow you, since you were going to the spring anyway." Rin said.

"How did she know?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know." Rin said.

"I checked the water, the tempuature seems perfect, I'll go after you." Shippo said starting to walk away. He felt a tug on his sleeve; he turned to Rin to see her smiling.

"Shippo, why don't you come in with me?" Rin asked. Shippo began to blush alittle. "Come on Shippo, we're mates, It's fine." she said.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks Rin." Shippo said. Rin put down all of the bathing supplies by the hot spring. They both turned back to back with each other as they both started to undress. Rin was the first to walk into the hot spring. Went she went in, she began to sunk into the water with only her head above the water, resting against the edge.

"This feels nice." Rin said in a soft voice. Shippo then got in right beside Rin and sunk in just about Rin's level, and rested his head on the edge too.

"This is pretty soothing." Shippo said. Rin began to think about everything thats happend to her in the past few days. She thought when she first met Shippo, when they we're kids and had fun in the flower field. Then she thought of when she met him at the elders hut. Then when he invited her over to see his family, and how sweet his brothers, and sister was. Then she thought of how he protected her against Takatoshi. She thought about all that has happend to her, since she saw shippo that say at the elders.

"_Amazing how one's life can change so much in only a few days. But I am happy, I'm glad this happend. I wouldn't have it any other way._" Rin was thinking. Suddenly she felt water hit her in the face. She quickly got out of her thoughts and saw Kumiko in the water.

"Hi hi!" Kumiko yelled. Then they all looked up to see Kyuso doing a cannonball right in the center of the hot spring. A big wave of water hit everyone.

"What are you two doing here?" Shippo asked.

"We wanted bath with Brother, and Sister." Kyuso said. Kyuso started to splash waves of water at Shippo. Then Shippo started back at both Kumiko, and Kyuso. A big water fight broke out and Kumiko got Rin involved by slapping water at her. Rin joined Shippo in the water fight against Kumiko, and Kyuso. Kumiko and Kyuso started to overpower Rin and Shippo, and they both backed down. Kyuso and Kumiko were yelling in victory. Shippo grabbed the Shampoo from the bathing supplies Rin brought and put it in Kyuso's hair, and Rin did Kumiko's. They both started to rub the childrens head with the shampoo. The children dipped there head in the water, and then jumped out shaking their heads like dogs. Shippo, and Rin started to Shampoo their own hair, then did what Kumiko, and Kyuso did, except shaking their heads like dogs. Shippo grabbed the soup with his claws, so he wouldn't dropped it. He held it out to the kids as they rubbed their hands around the soup, and started to apply it to their body. After a while with doing that the kids jumped out of the hot spring, and got on all fours to shake themselves dry. They then got dressed and looked over to Shippo, and Rin who were still in the hot spring.

"Are you comming?" Kumiko asked.

"We still have to clean ourselves." Shippo said. Both children waves and walked back to the hut. The sky was turning kind of orangish, as it was drawing near sunset.

"Wow, it's that late already..." Shippo said.

"Did we even eat lunch today?" Rin asked. That's when Shippo's stomach began to rumble, and he blushed in embarrasment.

"Heh heh, my stomach says no." Shippo said. Rin began to giggle and started to clean her body. Shippo grabbed the soap, and started to do the same. Rin was done, and began to climb out of the hot spring. Shippo looked away so he wouldn't see anything, and started to climb out too. He used his tail to cover himself getting out of the hot spring. They both got dressed, Rin and Shippo grabbed the bath supplies. They both held supplies and one hand, and held each others hand in the other.

"That was relaxing." Rin said.

"Yeah, it was nice." Shippo said. They both got closer to each other still walking, holding each others waist.

"_Thank you, Shippo._" Rin thought, smiling.

**And there's chapter 17 for yaz, on another note, this is possibly the last day of me updating everyday, because school starts tomorrow...woo...See yaz.**


	18. The Day Has Finally Come

**So the thing is, fanfiction doesn't like me, at all. I wanted to read some fanfics I found on Saturday, but the searcher was broken...then when I went to submit a chapter yesturday, the log in decided to busy at midnight, and yeah...but here's the chapter, enjoy. **

**Chapter 18: The Day Has Finally Come**

Shippo, and Rin were sleeping in their now joined together bed as the sun started to rose. Rin started to wake up in the early morning, sat up, yawned, and rubbed her eyes. She leaned over to Shippo to give him a kiss on the cheek. She got out of bed, walked out of the hut, and walked to Ah-Un. The demon pet rose both heads, as Rin was leaning on the wall.

"Well Ah-Un, todays the day I go see Lord Sesshomaru again." Rin said sounding kind of worried. "What if it's about me and Shippo? Or maybe he'll ask me to live their again...I guess the only way to find out is go...I hope Shippo will come, and not me intimidated by him." Ah-Un just rested his two heads again and closed his eyes. Rin went back into the hut to see no one still up. She went back into her room and looked over at the sleeping Shippo. She sat on the bed of her love, and started to play with his tail alittle. Then she saw the tail start to move, and she let go. Shippo's tail moved up and down on Rin's stomach, and she started to giggle while blushing. Rin laid down and turned to Shippo, and hugged on to his back, and wrapped her arms around Shippo. "Good morning." she said still hugging on to him.

"Morning Rin." Shippo said softly. Rin loosened her grip as Shippo rolled over to face Rin, and wrapped his arms around her. Both of them leaned their heads against each other, and pressed their lips against each others. They both slowly released their head from the other and looked deep into each others eyes.

"Brother Shippo! sister Rin!" Kumiko and Kyuso yelled running into the room. Shippo, and Rin both jumped, resulting in Shippo falling off the bed onto the ground. Rin was still on the bed, but with her heart pounding at the scare the siblings gave.

"Why...why now?" Shippo mumbled, getting up from the floor. Rin saw Shippo giving her a frown, and she started to giggle.

"We wanna play!" Kumiko, and Kyuso yelled.

"All you want to do is play..." Shippo said. "And besides Kumiko, you've got training today."

"Oh yeah..." Kumiko said giving a small frown.

"Don't be sad Kumiko." Rin said with a smile, "Think of all the times we'll get to see you two when Shippo, and I settle down near the village." Kumiko's frown immediatly went to a very bright smile after hearing Rin.

"And we will have someone new to play with us too!" Kyuso stated.

"Well, not until the baby gets around Kyuso's age." Shippo said.

"Come on Kumiko, time for training." Inuyasha said, with everyone immediatly facing Inuyasha.

"How long were you standing there?" Shippo asked.

"Let's go Kumiko." Inuyasha said, completely ignoring Shippo's question. Both children ran out of their room, Kyuso always liked to watch Kumiko train, for when it's his turn to be trained when he's older.

"Well that was rude..." Shippo mumbled, and saw Rin giggle again. Shippo saw Rin lift here hand, and reached over to grab his hand; then she looked up at him with a little worried look.

"Shippo..." Rin began.

"What is it Rin, are you ok?" Shippo asked with concern.

"Today's the day." Rin told him.

"Huh?" Shippo asked looking confused.

"Remember the reason we stayed here for this long in the first place?" Rin asked, hoping he knew what she was getting at.

"Yeah to see..." Shippo froze when he finally got the answer.

"Today's the day." Rin repeated.

"Are you worried?" Shippo asked with a sad face of his own.

"A little..." Rin replied, "...what if he wants me to live their, or if he doesn't want me to be with you, or-" Rin was cut off when Shippo suddenly embraced her.

"Don't you worry my love." Shippo said softly, "I'll be there with you." Rin looked into the Kitsunes soothing green eyes. She smiled and then wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

"Thank you, my love." Rin whispered. This time, they were interrupted by a knock at their door. Both of them unwrapped each others arms, and looked at the door. Shippo still put one of his arms around Rin's shoulder, and held her close to him.

"I'm glad someone haves manners." Shippo told Rin, and they both smiled.

"Come in." Rin said. The door began to open, and Kagome's head peaked out.

"Good morning, breakfast is ready." Kagome said. Shippo and Rin held each others hand, and walked to the main room.

After breakfast, Shippo and Rin walked out of the hut, gazing over at Inuyasha, and Kumiko training, with Kyuso watching them, and clapping. Kyuso was sitting right infront of Ah-Un, but the demon didn't seem to mind the child infront of him.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled.

"Not now Shippo." Inuyasha said, and continued talking to Kumiko.

"Alright bye." Shippo said. Rin jumped up on Ah-Uns back, and Shippo was about to jump up on behind Rin, but was stopped by a tug on his pants.

"Where are you going Brother Shippo?" Kyuso asked, still holding Shippo's pant let.

"We're going to see Rins father." Shippo said. "Be sure to tell mother and father too."

"Okay!" Kyuso exclaimed. This time, Shippo jumped up on Ah-Un, and they were off.

"Where are they going?" Inuyasha asked himself, but Kyuso came running to him.

"Brother Shippo, and sister Rin went to see her daddy." Kyuso said.

"Father?" Inuyasha wondered, "_I didn't know...wait._" "Shippo!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha, we'll be back!" Shippo yelled as they then were out of sight.

"Why are they going to see Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said to himself, feeling outraged. Inuyasha ran inside to tell Kagome what just happend.

"Kagome! Shippo and Rin went to see Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled with anger.

"Why are you upset?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stared at her with his mouth wide open, and suprised.

"Do you even care that Shippo went to see him, and that oh you know, kill him?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Of course I care about Shippo, he already told me he was going to see him." Kagome said. Inuyasha just stood there with a stupid look on his face. Kagome explained to Inuyasha about them going to visit Sesshomaru.

---

"So...uh, can you tell some more of that story about your journey?" Rin asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, seems like a good time to I guess." Shippo said, and continued with his story, "After the jewel was scattered accross the countryside, Inuyasha, and Kagome had to work together to gather all the shards. They didn't like each other at first, but as time went on, they both grew feelings for each other. Inuyasha told me that Sesshomaru appeared one time, holding Inuyasha's mom hostage, but when Inuyasha saved her, he ended up in a mysterious place, and the person he saved wasn't his mother. I'm not really sure how that went though, but Inuyasha broke from the spell, and went to fight Sesshomaru for doing that. Suddenly Sesshomaru pulled out this black pearl from Inuyasha's eye, and it took them to their father's grave sight. Sesshomaru wanted to go there to get the Tessaiga. The Tessaiga wouldn't allow Sesshomaru to weild it, then Inuyasha tried to take out the sword too, but he also failed in pulling out. Then while Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha fought, Kagome was actually the one to pull out the sword. Sesshomaru went for Kagome, and even tried to kill her with some kind of acid, that would of killed anyone, but luckily Kagome was protected by the Tessaiga. Kagome finally gave the sword to Inuyasha; then Sesshomaru wanted to know if he could even weild the sword, and he transformed into his true demon form. After Inuyasha said he would protect Kagome, the sword transformed for the first time, and Inuyasha cut off Sesshomaru's left arm. Sesshomaru disappeared and Inuyasha, and Kagome were transported back to the world."

"Wow...Lord Sesshomaru really did those things to Kagome, and Inuyasha?" Rin asked with a small sad look.

"Yeah, but, uh..." Shippo stuttered, he wasn't sure how to reply to that, because he knows that Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru have been in numerous battles. Before Shippo could say anything, hey spotted a castle in one of the clearings of the forest.

"We're here." Rin said sounding a little worried.

"Don't worry Rin, you'll be just fine." Shippo reassured Rin, and embraced her from the back.

"We'll be just fine." Rin corrected him as they were preparing a landing toward the castle.

**I would also like to say my new story's up "Born in Another Time." just go in my profile and it's in there. See yaz for now.**


	19. Sesshomaru's Thoughts

**Chapter 19: Sesshomaru's thoughts**

Rin, and Shippo were walking to the entrance doors of Sesshomaru's Castle, holding each others hand. They approched the gate, with many demons surrounding it. When the demons saw that it was Rin, the demons backed away from the gate. Both Rin, and Shippo went on through to the gate, and saw the castle infront of them.

"Wow, you lived here?" Shippo asked, with a shocked expression.

"Yep, big isn't it?" Rin said chuckling.

"Big doesn't even begin to describe this place." Shippo said, still staring at the giant castle.

"So, are you ready?" Rin asked with a hint of concern.

"Whenever you are, my queen." Shippo smilied at her, and she smiled, with a look of confidence. The two of them continued to walk to the castle; they've reached the entrance, and open the doors, walking inside. The mates continued walking on down the hallway of the giant castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted. Right when she shouted his name, the demon lord appeared right infront of her.

"Welcome, Rin." Sesshomaru said with his usual cold voice. He noticed that something was different about her. He noticed her scent was slightly different, and she had the scent, of the one she was next to inside her. He looked right over at the fox demon, giving an icy glare. Shippo started to get nervous, and shake a little, but then he responded with an angry glare of his own. Rin and Shippo were still holding hands, and Rin felt that he was shaking, then she turned at Sesshomaru and saw him giving Shippo a glare.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is...my...-" Rin hesitated saying, but got cut off.

"-Mate." Sesshomaru said, coldly.

"Yeah." Rin said softly. Shippo knew how she was feeling, having to tell your emotionless father that you have a demon for a mate. Shippo started to sweat, and he tightened his grip on Rins hand, as did Rin to Shippo's hand. Sesshomaru just turned around, and started to walk away.

"Come." was all Sesshomaru said, continuing to walk away. The mates both walked together at the same time, following the demon lord. They reached one of the rooms, and Sesshomaru went inside, with the mates following. Once again, Shippo was suprised to see the room was gigantic; Shippo assumed it was the main room of the castle. Sesshomaru sat down on one of the two chairs, both facing each other, with a small table between them. Rin, and Shippo just stood there wondering what to do; then Shippo sat down and invited Rin to sit on his lap. Rin sat on her mates lap, and Shippo hugged on to her from behind, and she to him smiling. Sesshomaru was just ignoring the fox demon.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru started, and Rin looked over toward her father, "since you're on your own now, you have to know how to defend yourself, you'll need a weapon, a strong weapon, to fight off even the most powerful demons." Sesshomaru pulled out an unfimiliar looking sheath, and he walked over to Rin, and held it to her. "You will be needing this. You may have fought off weaker, and more pathetic demons, but when you're in a situation when there is a demon with actual power, you will need this sword." Rin held out her arms, and she had a new sword held in her hands. "This sword is much like the sword Tessaiga, you can only use it if it's to defend another's life, which I know you'll be doing alot of if you're a demon slayer. The sheath is also protected with a barrier, much like the tenseiga's sheath, to protect you from any kind of energy attacks. The sword is also used for both defensive purpose, and healing purpose."

"This sword seems like it's a combination of Tessaiga, and Tensaiga." Shippo said. Sesshomaru caught on to what Shippo was saying.

"Not quite, this sword does not have the power to ressurect, just heal." Sesshomaru corrected. "This sword can cut, and it can heal, it's also effective to the undead when you use it's healing powers. This sword can heal any wound, but if that person was to die, the sword could do nothing about it."

"Amazing." Rin said, staring into the sheath of the sword.

"Also, the sword cannot heal any kind of human diseases, and it takes alot of power to heal someone. If you were to heal someone that was on the brink of death, you probably would be weakened to the point were you would even feel weak, and couldn't use the sword anymore until it regains its power, which takes about one day. As for things like minor cuts, and wounds, then you would be hardly using any of its power." Sesshomaru finished explaining.

"What about when I fight someone? How will I know how to use it?" Rin asked.

"The power will come to you, you will know exactly when, and how to use it." Sesshomaru told her.

"Is this what you wanted to see me about this whole time?" Rin asked.

"Yes. This was all I wanted with you." Sesshomaru replied, "The sword took a while to forge."

"_This must be the most I've ever heard Sesshomaru talk..._" Shippo thought to himself. Rin jumped up from Shippo's lap, and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru.

"Thank you!" Rin exclaimed, hugging on to the demon lord. Sesshomaru didn't react at all, he just stood their, recieving her hug. She let go, and she tied her new sword, and sheath to her kimono. "Lord Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru just looked over to Rin. "Are you ok with me being with Shippo?" she asked.

"It's your life, I will not interfere." Sesshomaru just said back at her. "Even though I despies the fact that you've made a demon your mate." Rin just stood there, frozen, shocked at her fathers words.

"But...why?" Rin asked softly.

"It's disgraceful...a demon and a human mates. You should of stuck with someone of your own kind." Sesshomaru turned around and walked away. "I will not stop you, but you will see that you made a wrong choice." Rin just stood there, overwhelmed with sadness. She felt her feet starting to shake, and she fell on her knees to the floor crying. Shippo immediatly jumped to her side, trying to comfort her. He hugged her, and Rin hugged him back, still crying.

"He's wrong..." Shippo told Rin, "...he's wrong." Sesshomaru was in another room of his castle, he could hear the crys of his daughter in the main room.

"_You'll see Rin, you'll see that demons, and humans cannot be together._" Sesshomaru thought to himself.


	20. The Time Has Come

**Chapter 20: The Time Has Come**

"_That...that...that, damn dog! How could he hurt Rin like this? What makes it so wrong if I'm a demon, and she's a human...It doesn't matter!_" Shippo thought to himself, with an angry expression on his face, slowly turning into a sad face. "_Now Rin probably will leave me, because that dog doesn't approve of our love, I mean he is her father...I don't want to lose her!_"

"Shi-Shippo?" Rin asked, wiping her eyes of tears.

"Huh?" Shippo snapped out of his thoughts, "Rin are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine, I just wish that he would of been happy for us." Rin said. Rin leaned over to Shippo, and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for comming with me. You're always so nice to me." Shippo just embraced her back and smiled.

"_Maybe things will be fine after all._" Shippo thought.

"Maybe this was to be expected." Rin exolained. "After all, since I've been growing up with him, I always thought that he was the greatest, and strongest, but he always seems to look down on others, I wonder even sometimes if he even likes me at all..."

"I'm pretty sure he does, but you know Sesshomaru, he just doesn't show emotion towards others, besides anger and hatred." Shippo stated.

"I hate to say it, but I think you're right." Rin replied.

"So shall we go?" Shippo asked.

"Uh yeah, you go out, I need to do something first. Shippo nodded, and walked out of the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you can hear me, I'm going back with Shippo now." Rin said into the empty room, hoping Sesshomaru is hearing her. "I don't know why you don't like Shippo, but he is my mate, and I love him. I'm sorry you couldn't accept our love." Rin turned away, and walked slowly away from the room. "Also, I see nothing wrong with demon, human relationships. I think just as long as one person loves the other, their love is perfect, just like ours." and Rin was out of the room.

---

Sesshomaru infact, picked up on every word she said. "_She's happy with that demon hm..._" he thought over. "_Foolish...I will never understand humans, not even Rin. Maybe she loves demons more than humans? She was killed by demons though. It doesn't make sense. Maybe its...me? Did her, under the care of me maybe affected her liking in demons and humans? Then again, Rin has always had a kindess to her. Puzzling...what would have her fall in love with a demon? Most importantly...Inuyasha's demon...wait...Inuyasha's demon...I know that demon when he was small...I recall that one time he wanted me to resurrect another demon's father...hmmm..._" Sesshomaru just continued to walk in his castle. "_It's no business of mine, it's Rin's life...Rin...you've grown haven't you?_"

---

Shippo was sitting on top of Ah-Un, waiting for Rin patiently. Rin came walking out of the castle entrance, Shippo couldn't make out her expression at all. She didn't look happy, or sad. Then he saw her give off a small smile. Shippo offered his hand to pull up Rin. Rin grabbed his hand, and Shippo pulled her up, and Rin hugged onto Shippo, and rested her lips on his. Shippo was a bit startled, but responded to her kiss. After a moment, they both moved their heads back.

"What was that for?" Shippo asked softly

"Because I love you." Rin said, sticking her tounge out, playfully. Rin sat infront of him, and Shippo hugged onto her as they we're flying off on Ah-Un.

"I'm sorry about what happend there Rin." Shippo said after flying in the air for about a minute.

"It's fine Shippo, don't worry about it, besides, I don't think you're the wrong choice at all." Rin said.

"Really?" Shippo asked happily.

"Shippo, you have to quit thinking that I'm not good enough for you, you always think I'm going to leave you. I would never leave you." Rin said softly.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that I guess because...well, Sesshomaru..." Shippo trailed off.

"No one can break us apart, I promise. I want to live my life with you, and forever when our souls decend to the heavens. I love you Shippo." Rin said smiling, and facing Shippo.

"That...was beautiful. I love you too Rin." Shippo said kissing Rin, and embraced her. She responded to the kiss, and wraped her arms around him. Just then Shippo noticed something different. He started to sniff around the air, then he found out something was changing in Rin's scent.

"Shippo?" Rin asked, confused.

"Sorry, but your scent..." Shippo started to say.

"What about my scent?" Rin asked, still confused.

"It's...changing...it's different." Shippo said.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, sounding a little concerned.

"It's..." Shippo tried to explain but found himself burried in Rin's stomach. "...wow..."

"What?" Rin softly asked.

"This smell...it's...wonderful..." Shippo said. "Uh...I think we should get back to Inuyasha, I think he'll know what's going on, I hope."

"Alright." Rin replied. Shippo just wrapped his arms around Rin from behind, and hugged onto her.

"So, how about more of the story while we're waiting?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah! Sounds good." Rin said, sounding excited.

"Alright, now...where was I?" Shippo asked.

"Um...I think...uh...Oh! Kagome, and Inuyasha were back from the grave site." Rin remembered.

"Oh yeah." Shippo said, and continued with the story, "After doing some miner demon slays, and protection, eventually they were both eating Ramen, which Inuyasha then had it for the first time, and loved it ever since. Anyway that's when they finally met me. I was trying to get their sacred jewel shards so I could fight the Thunder Demons because they we're using my fathers body as a belt. I wanted to avenge them, but Inuyasha tried to stop me, so I used my fox magic, had his hands being trapped under my statue. He could barely move, but then when Kagome was kidnapped by the Thunder Brothers, I had to release Inuyasha from the spell, which I got hit alot for...anyway we were on our way to fight the Thunder Brothers, and Inuyasha had to fight to get Kagome back. Hiten wanted the Shikon Jewel shards Inuyasha had. Kagome and I had to face Maten. I transformed into a bow, and Kagome shot one of her arrows at Maten. Maten was pretty hair obsessed, when he lost his last hair because of us, he unleashed is lightning attack on us, knocking us out. Inuyasha thought it was worse, and he actually threw his Tessaiga right from midair into Maten. Hiten had his last words with him, and consumed his attacks, and jewel shards. Inuyasha now was against the powerful Hiten. He was using the power of his barriered sheath to avoid Hitens lightning attacks. He also had to defend close combat attacks of Hitens weapon. Inuyasha used his sheath to call the Tessaiga. The Tessaiga was flown right into Inuyasha's hand and he sliced Hiten right down the middle, cutting through Hitens weapon too, and he was defeated, and we have alot of new shards of the Shikon Jewel."

"Wow." Rin said.

"That's only the beginning." Shippo remarked.

"I bet this story is alot longer." Rin said.

"You bet." Shippo replied.

"I can't wait to hear more, but it seems we're back." Rin said pointing out the village. Ah-Uh swooped down from the sky with the mates on his back, preparing a landing next to Inuyasha's hut. Ah-Un landed back at the wall he's been staying by since they've been there. Shippo and Rin were holding hands, and jumped off Ah-Uh, and walked around the hut, but they stopped to look up at the sky.

"How long were we gone?" Shippo asked.

"Good question..." Rin replied, and they both walked into the hut, and Shippo saw only one person there.

"Just the person we wanted to see." Shippo said looking over at the half demon laying up against the wall.

"About time, just what were you doing at Sesshomarus?" Inuyasha asked. Rin untied her sheath from her kimono, and held the weapon toward Inuyasha.

"I got a sword, made from my fathers fang." Rin said.

"He made you a sword with his fang?" Inuyasha yelled, "Is he trying to recreate the Tessaiga or something?"

"Inuyasha...he would of kept it if that was his purpose, and besides, he hasn't tried to come for your sword in a long time." Shippo stated.

"So what does it do then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru told me that it was a sword of healing, and protection, it cuts, and it heals." Rin told him.

"I wonder how he managed to pull that off..." Inuyasha said, looking a bit shocked.

"It's like a combination of Tessaiga, and Tenseiga, huh?" Shippo jokinly said.

"Feh...whatever." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha finally caught an un usual scent in the air. "What the hell...that scent..."

"Oh yeah, that's what we wanted to ask you about," Shippo said, "do you know what that scent is?"

"It means that she's ready for a child." Inuyasha said, still laying against the wall. Rin and Shippo both looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. Both of them went immediatly to hug each other.

"A Child!" they both yelled, making Inuyasha jump.

"Congrads..." Inuyasha sighed. Shippo sat Rin down, and he held out both of her hands in between both of his hands.

"Rin...will you have the honor of baring my child?" Shippo asked, trying his best impersonation of Miroku.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha muttered. Shippo found himself bursting out with laughter, and Rin also found herself giggling, getting what he was doing, since she spent alot of time with Miroku, and Sango long ago. Shippo finally stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what it was like." Shippo explained.

"Weirdo, yes, I will bare your children." Rin said wrapping her arms around the fox demon.

_Later that night..._

Everyone was all done with their dinner, as the children were hugging their brother, and sister, saying good night. They children walked to their parents, and did the same, and went off to bed. Shippo got up from his spot, but before Rin could, Shippo scooped her up, and held her in his arms.

"Good night Inuyasha, good night Kagome." Shippo said carrying Rin off into the bedroom, and closed the door.

"They seemed in a hurry." Kagome said.

"Well tonights the night." Inuyasha said.

"For...?" Kagome asked looking puzzled.

"Remember when we had our kids, and I said that your scent had changed?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just sat thier shocked.

"I'm going to be a grandmother..!" Kagome nearly yelled, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

---

"A child of our own...this is going to be magical." Rin said staring into the fox demons green eyes.

"Yeah." Shippo replied. "I'm really glad it's with you, I love you Rin."

"I love you too Shippo." she said, and pressed her lips on her mates. Shippo pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

**Woo, that took a while, and look at that, my 20th chapter! woohoo! See yaz next time! **


	21. A Wolf's Soft Side

**Chapter 21: A Wolf's Soft Side**

Late in the morning, Rin started to open her eyes, looking around her surroundings, and saw Shippo sleeping next to her. She cuddled on to him from behind, Shippo started to wake up, and yawn after he felt Rin hugging him.

"Good morning." Rin said softly.

"Good morning." Shippo replied. Shippo turned around to bring his mate closer, and give her a kiss. After a moment Shippo started to stare into her brown eyes. "Shall we get dressed, I don't know how I would explain this if my brother and sister came in."

Rin giggled, "I guess so." They both got up, got dressed, and started to walk into the main room until Shippo stopped. "What's wrong Shippo?"

"Your scent...it's...different again." Shippo told her.

"You mean-!" Rin tried to say but getting cut off.

"I think so, but Inuyasha will definatly know." Shippo told her, and they both walked out of thier room into the main room.

"Hello love birds." Inuyasha said, laying against the same wall as last night.

"Inuyasha, we wanted to know if Rin-" Shippo tried to explain, getting cut off.

"Yeah yeah I know, asking me to know if Rin's carrying your pups." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well, you did it..." Inuyasha said, "You'll be having your new baby in 180 days." Shippo, and Rin looked at each other with the brightest smiles, and ran to hug one another.

"Our child!" Rin said in excitment.

"Yeah, this is great!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Wait...did you say 180 days?" Rin asked, "Doesn't it take about 270 days for a baby to be born?"

"Well, your childs going to be half demon, it doesn't take as long as a normal baby to be born." Inuyasha said.

"THIS IS WONDERFUL!" Rin yelled, with both Inuyasha, and Shippo covering their ears.

"What's wonderful is if you didn't do that..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Wait! We still have to prepare for the baby! Where's Kagome?" Rin asked, looking a bit paniced. Shippo held onto Rin.

"Calm down, we'll have enough time to prepare for the baby Rin." Shippo said comforting Rin. "Where is Kagome anyway?"

"She's off with Kumiko, and Kyuso in the village." Inuyasha said.

"Nothing to worry about Rin, we'll just wait for her to come back.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry." Rin said, but still smiling.

"So how is this going to work Inuyasha? Are you helping us build a hut?" Shippo asked.

"Like I have a choice..." Inuyasha said.

"What about Miroku, and Sango?" Shippo asked again.

"They'll be here in about two days to help us out." Inuyasha replied.

"So they are helping us, that's good." Rin said.

"Well Sango will be here just to watch the three kids, Kagome's going to her time to get some baby stuff for you two, and Miroku, Shippo, and me will work on the hut." Inuyasha explained.

"Good idea." Shippo said.

"What about me?" Rin asked.

"You're having a kid remember?" Inuyasha said, "You should proabably take it easy for a while."

"Inuyasha's right, and I'm sure Sango will need all of the help she can get with three children." Shippo added.

"I guess your right." Rin said, "It would be nice getting to know Kumiko, and Kyuso better." Shippo wrapped his right arm around his mate, and she rested her head under his head.

"See Rin, seems like everything is going to work out for us." Shippo said.

"Yep, everythings going perfect." Rin said happily. Inuyasha started to act strange, and sniffed the air wildly.

"Uh...Inu-?" Shippo getting cut off.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo started to sniff the air.

"Woah, I haven't seen him since we defeated Naraku!" Shippo yelled.

"What is it Shippo?" Rin asked.

"His name's Koga, he's the leader of the wolf tribe." Shippo said.

"W-w-wolf tribe?" Rin hesitated.

"Are you ok?" Shippo asked with concern.

"Do you remember when I told you about Sesshomaru resurrecting me on our trip here?" Rin asked, still a little shakey.

"Yeah, you said you were...killed by...oh no..." Shippo said with his eyes growing wider.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, completely clueless. Just then, the door of the hut was opened, and appeared a person with black hair, and a long pony tail with wolf fur clothing, armor, and a sword attached to his waist.

"Yo." the person said.

"Oh great, the wolf..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What was that mutt face?" Koga yelled. Before anyone could react, Koga was staring at an angry fox demon.

"Who the hell are you?" Koga asked staring at the fox demon.

"You probably don't remember me because I was as tall as your knee," Shippo said, "but I believe you tried to feed me to your wolves once until Kagome stopped you"

"What?" Rin yelled.

"Oh yeah, you're that fox kid, you've really grown since then." Koga said, "No hard feelings right? I've changed since then."

"Yeah, I forgive you for that. But I found out that you've killed my mate once." Shippo said, looking angry.

"Say what?" Koga said confused.

"Have you ever met Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked.

"Mutt face's brother? Yeah." Koga replied.

"And that girl that was traveling with her?" Shippo asked again.

"Uh...oh yeah, I remember her." Koga said, "I helped her that one time."

"Wait what?" Shippo asked confused.

"When I crossed paths with Inuyasha's brother, a demon came out, and it was after me, which he attacked, which was unessissary, then another demon came out for the little girl, and I saved her from the demon, and yeah, thats about it." Koga explained. Shippo turned back at his mate, and she was nodding her head.

"Well...uh...hmmm..." Shippo said holding his chin.

"Now what?" Koga asked with a raised brow.

"Uh...well I found out that wolves killed her along time ago, before she met Sesshomaru, by your wolves." Shippo said.

"What? That's impossible!" Koga shouted.

"The girl was resurrected by Sesshomaru." Shippo said.

"How did he do that?" Koga asked.

"His sword, the Tenseiga, have's the power to resurrect one hundred creatures in one swing." Shippo said.

"Why are you telling me all this? About that girl, and Sesshomaru?" Koga asked.

"Well I was mad at you because your tribe killed her once, but then when I found out you saved her once, I wasn't really sure how to react..." Shippo explained.

"What did you know about this girl anyway?" Koga asked.

"She's right over there, and she's my mate." Shippo said pointing at the sitting girl behind him.

"Thats her?" Koga asked loudly "She's your mate?"

"Yep. The perfect one too." Shippo said grinning.

"Well uh, good job?" Koga said, walking over to Rin.

"I'm sorry about that if my wolves harmed you." Koga said.

"Um...ok." Rin said still kind of shakey.

"I was different back then, but now I don't even attack humans. I haven't done it ever since I met Kagome." Koga told her.

"That's good." Rin replied, "because I'm a demon slayer now, if you would of been harming humans, I would of have to slain you."

"_Like you could..._" Koga thought, instead of blurting it out and causing a fight. "Uh-huh." was all he said.

"So uh, friends? As long as you don't try to kill Rin, or me." Shippo asked.

"Whatever, I guess..." Koga said staring at Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha barked

"What's your problem? It's not like I'm after Kagome anymore." Koga said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied. "So what's your reason here?"

"Just visiting mutt. Got a problem with that?" Koga said.

"Quit trying to pick a fight..." Inuyasha said.

"Fine, I'll just go see Kagome." Koga said running out of the hut.

"What the...Hey you damn wolf!" Inuyasha said chasing after him.

"Well...that was different..." Shippo said.

"Yeah..." Rin agreed.

"So how come you never told me he saved you?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know, I didn't know it was him, and I forgot about that until he told his story." Rin said. Shippo sat next to Rin, and cuddled her.

"I don't think we'll have to worry to much about it." Shippo said.

"Yeah." Rin replied.

**And there's chapter 21, see yaz for now.**


	22. Koga's Help and Shippo's Training

**Chapter 22: Koga's Help and Shippo's Training**

Koga was running at fast speeds, going though the village, tracking Kagome's scent.

"She's close." Koga said to himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled nearly catching up to Koga.

"I'm suprised you can run this fast after all these years mutt." Koga shouted to Inuyasha.

"Shut up wolf, running isn't the only thing I'm good at." Inuyasha yelled putting his hand on the handle of his sword. Koga just stopped running and faced Inuyasha.

"Listen dog breath, I don't have any reason to fight you, whats your problem?" Koga said, looking at the half demon in fighting stance.

"Because, you're always after her, why cant you accept that you can't have her?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I already know that." Koga said.

"Then why are you after her?" Inuyasha kept yelling.

"To visit, you idiot. Why would I be after her if I already have a mate and son?" Koga yelled, with Inuyasha frozen.

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha said standing there, letting go of the handle of his sword.

"Yeah, I got back together with Ayame, and had a son." Koga explained.

"...Oh." was all Inuyasha said.

"I see that you've chosen Kagome as your mate, wise choice." Koga remarked.

"Uh-huh." Inuyasha replied.

"Have any pups?" Koga asked.

"Two." Inuyasha answered. "Let's Go."

"So you'll let me see her?" Koga asked.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha said walking past him. Koga just walked behind Inuyasha, following him to where Kagome was. Kagome, Kyuso, and Kumiko all walked out of one of the huts.

"Hey Kagome!" Koga yelled. Kagome turned her head to see the half demon, and the wolf demon.

"Koga?" Kagome said.

"Who's that mommy?" Kyuso asked.

"His name is Koga, leader of the wolf tribe." Kagome told her children.

"Is he a friend?" Kumiko asked.

"Uh...sort of..." Kagome told her. Kyuso ended up running up to his father, and the wolf demon.

"Hello, my names Kyuso." he said.

"Your pup?" Koga asked.

"Uh-huh." Inuyasha replied. Koga petted Kyuso's head.

"My names Koga." he told Inuyasha's pup. Kumiko was the next one to run up to them.

"Hi Mr. Koga, my name's Kumiko." she told him.

"A daughter, and a son, good job." Koga told Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, smiling at his pups. They both hugged on to their fathers pant legs, and Inuyasha picked them both up.

"Hello Koga." Kagome said, right beside Koga, which kind of startled him.

"So how've you been, I haven't seen you in years." Koga told Kagome.

"Yeah, I've been fine, taking care of the kids, and then with my other pup having a mate, and a pup of his own soon." Kagome said.

"Third pup?" Koga looked at her strangly.

"Shippo, you just saw him." Inuyasha told him

"Oh, ok." Koga said.

"So do you have a family Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, I have a mate, and a child." Koga said.

"Really?" Kagome exclaimed, "Who's your mate?"

"Ayame." Koga said

"So you got back together with her?" Kagome asked

"Seemed like the right thing to do." Koga said.

"Hmmm, Koga, can I ask you a favor, it would really help us out." Kagome said, smiling at Koga.

"Uh...what's that?" Koga asked.

"Could you help us build a hut?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you building a hut?" Koga asked.

"It's for Shippo, Rin, and their soon to be pup." Kagome said, still smiling at him.

"Uh...well, I don't think I could...because I have to stay with Ayame, and Akio." Koga said.

"Why don't you bring them? We're having Sango, Rin, and I watch the other three children, and Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha build the hut. The children would have a new playmate, and we'd have another person to help with the hut." Kagome explained.

"Uh...well, I guess that could work." Koga said, "Where is the hut going to be, in the village?" 

"We'll show you after you come back with your family." Kagome said.

"When are we building it?" Koga asked.

"Two days." Kagome said.

"Sure I'll help, anything for you Kagome." Koga said.

"_Great...I have to work with the wolf..._" Inuyasha said, sighing.

"Yay New Friend!" Kyuso, and Kumiko yelled.

---

"They've been gone awhile." Shippo said, still cuddled with Rin, looking at the door.

"Yeah, I hope they didn't fight." Rin said.

"Yeah, but I don't think Inuyasha would fight Koga now that he haves a family." Shippo said.

"Do you think Koga has a family?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, he always loved Kagome, but maybe he's with someone...hmmm, maybe he's with that girl we met one time."

"Huh?" Rin asked.

"Well, I'm not even close to that part of the story, should I tell it anyway?" Shippo asked.

"Uh...no, I want to hear the other parts first." Rin said.

"I guess I should continue then?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah!" Rin exclaimed.

"Ok." Shippo replied, and continued with the story, "Well after what happend with the thunder brothers, well, Kagome went back to her time. Inuyasha went to get her too, leaving me with Kaede. When Kagome and Inuyasha came back, they said something about fighting a cursed mask, and saving a little girls spirit. Besides that, we went on floating down the river on a boat, looking for the next jewel shards. Back then, I got sick when I traveled on a boat, Inuyasha found a human falling off a cliff, and Inuyasha rushed to catch the kid. Her name was Nazuna, and she immediatly assumed that Inuyasha was bad because he was half demon. But eventually, she showed us where she lived, and with a monk. The monk offered us to stay there, and eat. It was turning night and before we knew it, a spider demon was attacking us, and captured the monk. Kagome, and I ran away with Inuyasha behind us, and unleashed his Tessaiga, but it didn't transform. The spider got us with some of its webs, I burnt some of the webs, and the spider ran away. Inuyasha pulled off the webs that were in his hair, and when he did, he had black hair. Inuyasha turns into a human at the night of the new moon. Inuyasha gave Kagome the Tessaiga to use for protection, and grabbed me to fight the spider head to where Kagome left the jewel shards. We find out that the monk that took care of Nazuna was the spider head demon that was after us. He devours the jewels shards, and poisoned Inuyasha. Kagome and Nazuna came back to the temple and found out that Inuyasha was poisoned. Kagome saved Inuyasha, and we all went into a small room. Kagome chucked the Tessaiga in the sheath into the door, and it created a barrier so the spider demon couldn't get in. Myoga sucked out Inuyasha's poison and then we fell asleep. I'm not sure what happend after that but the barrier was gone when I woke up, and the demon came in and got Inuyasha. Just at the right time, Inuyasha was transformed back into a half demon, and killed the spider demon, and we got the jewel shards back. We left the temple and dropped Nazuna off at the village, and we were on our way."

"Poor Inuyasha." Rin said.

"He's strong, he goes through alot of fights before we actually get the Shikon Jewel." Shippo said.

"So what happend next?" Rin asked.

"I'll tell you more soon, but I smell everyone's scent comming this way slowly, I'll tell you more when we have time." Shippo said. Everyone started to walk into the hut.

"Brother Shippo! sister Rin!" The two pups yelled hugging their syblings.

"We are going to have a new friend!" Kumiko exclaimed.

"Huh?" Shippo asked.

"Koga's going to help us build you your home, and he's bringing his family." Kagome said.

"Really? Thanks Koga." Shippo said.

"Whatever." Koga said.

"I'll be right back Rin." Shippo whispered, kissed her, then got up and walked to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, can I speak to you, outside." Shippo asked.

"Uh, ok." Inuyasha said, following Shippo outside. They walked farther and farther from the hut, so no one would here them, and ended up near the river, where they once talked before. "What is it?" he asked.

"I need you to train me." Shippo said.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have a family to protect now, if something were to happen, I need to be the one to protect them." Shippo said.

"I guess I should of said something before." Inuyasha said.

"About what?" Shippo asked.

"There are other powers to your sword besides the Adamant Barrage." Inuyasha explained.

"Really?" Shippo exclaimed.

"Well, one of them you've figured out while trying to ward off Takatoshi, how to control the movement of the adamant on your blade." Inuyasha said.

"What kind of other powers are there?" Shippo asked.

"There's an energy in your sword that you can unlock with training." Inuyasha said

"Is it strong?" Shippo asked.

"I guess so, I don't really know how strong it is." Inuyasha said.

"How do you use it?" Shippo asked.

"It depends on your strength." Inuyasha said. "Your energy, and the energy in the sword combine to form a more powerful attack, but to do that, you must be powerful enough to unleash the hidden energy that lies inside your sword."

"Can you train me in making me stronger, please?" Shippo asked.

"I guess, but we have to build your home in two days, and I train Kumiko every other day." Inuyasha said.

"How about you train me early in the days that you don't train Kumiko, we'd have alot of time before we go build the hut." Shippo said.

"Hmm...fine, we start in two days, before sunrise." Inuyasha said, "Don't expect me to go easy on you either."

"Thank you, father." Shippo said smiling. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, but turned away.

"Let's get going, I'm sure your brother and sister would like to see you." Inuyasha said.

"Right." Shippo said following his father back to their hut.

**I thought the sword should be able to do more than shoot, and control adamant, so there ya go. See yaz.**


	23. A Demon to Demon Talk

**Chapter 23: A Demon to Demon Talk**

"_Oh Father...why must you despise all that are weaker, or different..._" Rin, lost in her thoughts, "_I have a demon mate, and I'm having a baby soon. Are you going to hate me now? You hate your own flesh and blood for being a half breed. Now that I'm having one of my own, will you be as cold to me, my love, and child...Father..._"

"Rin? Are you ok?" Kagome asked. Rin snapped out of her thoughts, staring at Kagome. Kagome could see the sadness that were deep within her chocolate colored eyes.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Rin said looking away from Kagome.

"Something's troubling you, I can tell." Kagome told Rin. "Rin, now that you and Shippo are mates, we are all family now. So I'm now your mother, I would like you to know that, you can tell me anything and I will be sure to try and help you the best I can." Rin looked back at the smiling Kagome.

"_Mother?_" Rin thought over, still looking at Kagome.

"Now, what's wrong?" Kagome asked calmly.

"Well...It's father." Rin said.

"Father? Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, we went to see him the other day, and he knew about me and Shippo. When I asked him about us, he didn't give it a second thought in saying he thought it was wrong for me and Shippo to be together, just because of our type." Rin explained.

"You mean, you being human, and Shippo a demon." Kagome asked.

"Yes..." Rin said, looking down, "I don't see why that is wrong. Why can't a human and a demon be together?"

"I see nothing wrong with that." Kagome asked. Rin looked up and at Kagome, who was still smiling. "On our travels, I've met demons that were in love with other humans, like Koga, he used to not care for others, and used to kill, and eat humans, but now look at him, he's become more caring for others ever since we met. I've also have met other half demons besides Inuyasha, that were the result of a human, and a demon together. Jinenji, even though he was always taunted for being a half demon, and accused of being a killer to the village he lived by, he was still kind, and considerate to others. Shiori, also a half demon, she was also taunted by the village kids, and adults of being half demon, but her mother, and father loved her very much, and her father died to protect his human mate, and half demon daughter. What I am saying is, people may see demon and human relationships as being wrong, but that is not true at all. Love is the feeling of two beings that care deeply for each other. Demons and humans have as much right to love each other as humans and other humans. That is what love really is, and that's how it should be thought as. People assume that you being a demon, makes you a horrible, evil creature. But demons, like Shippo, have emotions, feelings, and kindness towards others, humans and demons alike. If more people were to see that not all demons are evil, and deadly, I believe everyone would accept the love of a demon, and a human." Rin was still staring at the smiling Kagome, letting the words she just recited sink in.

"That's exactly what I thought too! But I didn't know how to put it into words, but that was...perfect." Rin said, slightly smiling. Shippo, and Inuyasha were standing outside of the hut, listening to their conversation.

"I see Rin's still upset with what Sesshomaru said about us together." Shippo said, frowning.

"I take it Sesshomaru didn't want you two together." Inuyasha said.

"Of course, he hates demon human relationships, he hates humans, except Rin, and he hates demons, he hates everything except power." Shippo stated.

"True." Inuyasha said.

"Wait, I'm suprised you didn't oppose Rin and me together, since Rin is Sesshomaru's daughter and all." Shippo said.

"It's your life, and you're still on your own, visiting. I won't interfere." Inuyasha said.

"I see you don't mind Humans and demons together." Shippo said.

"I'm half demon..." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, right." Shippo said. Shippo ran to Ah-Un, and jumped on him.

"Wait! Where are you going now?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm going to talk to Sesshomaru, he needs to hear this." Shippo said.

"You think what Kagome just said will convince Sesshomaru of his approval to your relationship?" Inuyasha said, irritated.

"I will convince him, somehow." Shippo said, and with that, Ah-Un started to fly off to Sesshomaru's castle. Rin, and Kagome came running out of the hut, and saw Shippo, and Ah-Un in the sky.

"Where is he going?" Rin asked.

"He's...going to see...Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha said slowly.

"WHAT?" Rin yelled so loud Inuyasha nearly fell over, covering his ears. "Why would he go to father's alone? Is he crazy! He could...could...be killed...!" her voice drifting off and her head facing the ground.

"I don't think Sesshomaru would kill someone as important as Shippo to you." Kagome said, "But we should probably follow Shippo, just incase." Kagome could see that even though Rin's head was still facing the ground, she was nodding slightly. Inuyasha instructed both women to jump on his back, and he started to chase after the flying demon.

"I can't believe he went to talk to father...what is he thinking?" Rin asked.

"Well...he kind of...heard you about Sesshomaru, and how you were still sad about it." Inuyasha said.

"He's...doing this...for me?" Rin said, suprised.

"Well yeah." Inuyasha said, still running after Shippo.

"But...I don't think anything will change father's mind." Rin said.

"I tried to tell him that, but he said he would figure out a way." Inuyasha said.

"Does he ever think about himself? About his safety? How is he so selfless?" Rin asked.

"Shippo always puts people important to him first, that's just how he was growing up, he puts everyone else before himself. He has a kind and protective heart. " Kagome said.

"I don't know whether to be mad, or sad at him right now..." Rin said.

"If Sesshomaru took the time to resurrect him, do you really think he'd kill him?" Inuyasha said.

"Well...that is true." Rin said.

---

After a while, Ah-Un, and Shippo reached the castle of Sesshomaru's. Shippo jumped off from Ah-Un in midair.

"Thanks Ah-Un, I can get back alone!" Shippo yelled, landing by the gate of the castle, and Ah-Un started to fly back. Shippo stood next to the castle, watching the swarms of demons around the gate. The demons looked at the fox demon, and noticed that he was with Rin the other day, and they opened the gate. Shippo walked to the entrance of the castle, and opened the door. He started to walk down the hallway, "Sesshomaru?" he called. Then just in the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru appeared right infront of him, which made him jump alittle.

"You again, what now?" Sesshomaru said in his icy voice.

"What do you think, you jerk?" Shippo partially yelled, "After what you said to Rin, you think we would just forget about what you said?" 

"If you've come here just to pick a fight, I am not interested..." Sesshomaru said turning his back at Shippo, "...leave."

"Do you even care about Rin?" Shippo asked softly.

"That is none of your business." Sesshomaru replied.

"Like hell it isn't!" Shippo exclaimed angerly, "Like it or not, Rin and me are mates, I have a right to know if you care at all about the one that calls you father." Shippo could see that Sesshomaru was just standing there, not saying a word, until finally...

"She is just a human, nothing more." Sesshomaru said, and started to walk off.

"Pathetic..." Shippo whispered, knowing that Sesshomaru would still be able to hear it, and he saw him stop almost instantly after saying that. Sesshomaru turned around and faced the red, orange haired, still looking calm.

"Leave, or die, your choice." Sesshomaru said, putting his hand on the hilt on his Tokijin.

"You'd kill me, even though you resurrected me to make Rin happy, and are prepared to make her even more sad?" Shippo asked, giving an unusual glare. Sesshomaru then swung his sword at the fox demon, and ended up leaving a large cut on his stomach.

"You think you can make me feel guilty just because of a humans feelings? Pathetic demon..." Sesshomaru said, holding his sword down to his side.

"So you're saying you don't care about Rin at all?" Shippo asked. That just made Sesshomaru even angrier, and he swung his sword again, making a perpendicular cut to his other cut. "If you're trying to make me fight like you think a demon would, you are wrong."

"You call yourself a demon, how pitiful, you act as if you were a mortal." Sesshomaru remarked.

"You're wrong, you just don't get it do you?" Shippo began, "Who said demons had to be vile creatures of the land? Not all demons solve their problems with fighting, and killing. Some demons can be actually quite nice, believe it or not. I am just one example of being a kind demon, not a demon that has to kill to get what he wants. Besides, I have everything I could ever wish for. I have a mother, who cares, and tends to any creature in need of help, and happends to be human. I have a father, he may act arrogent, and stupid, but deep inside, he would protect anyone in need, and definatly his family, and he is half demon. I also have someone very special to me, who cares for me, even though I am a demon, and I care equally for her, even though she's human, she's still the love of my life. In the end, it doesn't matter who you are with, demon, half demon, mortal, as long as you care for one another, that's all that matters. I don't know why you can't see that, but you should learn that even if humans aren't as powerful as demons, it doesn't make them useless, and weak. When it all comes down to it, I believe thats there are demons that can get along with other humans, but humans don't accept them because they are different, and think they are horrible killers. But demons like you and me are different, you brought a young girl back to life, after she was killed by wolf demons, and you took care of her, and protected that little girl. I have someone who cares for me, and makes sure that I am happy, and well, and she happends to be human, and I consider her as my mother. I also have someone that is very close to me, and agreed to us living our lives together as mates, and she also is human, but we don't care. She may be human, and I may be a demon, but we still love each other very much, and we don't care who doesn't agree with our decision, as long as we're together, nothing can come between us, not even you." Sesshomaru was just standing there with the same icy look, but did not speak. "That was all I had to say." Shippo said, and started to walk out of his castle, but then stopped, and turned his head facing Sesshomaru, "You are wrong, demons, and humans can be together, maybe one day, you will see that." and he continued walking until he was out of the castle. When the fox demon was out of the castle, Sesshomaru slowly put away his Tokijin, and began walking down the hall.

"_Demons, and humans...together?_" he thought to himself.

---

Shippo was out of the castle, and he saw Inuyasha running right at him, with Kagome, and Rin on his back. Inuyasha stopped infront of Shippo, and Kagome and Rin got off of Inuyasha. Rin immediatly ran up to Shippo, and noticed there was a large red X on his torso.

"Shippo! Are you ok! Did father do this to you?" Rin was practically screaming right at him.

"Yeah, but he didn't do anything to really hurt me." Shippo said, but still saw that Rin was still concerned, "Rin don't worry, I talked to him, and then he let me off."

"Why do you have to be so selfless?" Rin yelled. Shippo felt his ears kind of ringing from her yelling.

"What's wrong with being selfless?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you're too selfless! Do you even care what happends to you?" Rin yelled again.

"Of course, and I knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't kill me, he wouldn't do that after he used his power to resurrect me, now would he?" Shippo asked, and hugged her. Rin responded to his hug, and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, with the side of her head, in his chest.

"I guess not, but you really should look out for yourself more..." Rin said, nearly whispering so only Shippo could here.

"Sorry, but you come first." Shippo said.

---

It was starting to get dark, Rin, and Shippo got up on Ah-Un, who in which, Rin found a few minutes after Shippo sent him back to their hut. Inuyasha was right below them, with Kagome on his back, running the same speed as Ah-Un were flying.

"Inuyasha, what happend to Kumiko, and Kyuso?" Shippo asked.

"Don't worry about it. We had one of the villagers look after them." Inuyasha replied. After a while of flying, and running, they were back in the village, and it was nearly pitched black out. When they got in the hut, they only saw the man, and a women, who were watching after their children.

"Welcome back." The man said.

"Thank you for watching Kumiko, and Kyuso." Kagome said, and bowed to them, thanking them.

"It was no trouble at all." The women said, and the man, and women got up.

"Well we better get going, and don't worry, they are both in their bed sleeping." The man said, and they both walked out of the hut, with Kagome, Shippo, and Rin waving.

"I think I should be making something for us now." Kagome told them, and walked into the room, stored with food.

---

After about an hour, everyone had eaten the meal that Kagome prepared for everyone. After then, Shippo, and Rin got up at the same time, and then thanked Kagome for the meal, and were off to their room.

"So what do you think Shippo told Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said, "Probably complaining about how they wanted him to aknowledge they're relationship or something...like that'll happen." Inuyasha said.

"Maybe..." Was all Kagome said.

**Slightly longer chapter, for slightly longer wait, enjoy, see yaz.**


	24. Father Versus Son

**Chapter 24: Father Versus Son**

It was early in the morning, the sun hasn't even risen yet. Shippo and Rin we're sleeping in the shared bed, with Shippo's arm over his mate. Then, he was suddenly woken up by a hit on the head from someone's fist. Shippo immediatly got up, and grabbed his head of where he was punched. 

"H-!" Shippo tried yelled, but was cut off by the half demons hand.

"Shut up," Inuyasha whispered, "it's time for training, let's go." Inuyasha removed his hand from the fox demons mouth, and he replied with a nod. Shippo followed Inuyasha out of the hut, and out of the village. They ended back at the river where they have visited in the past before. 

"Wait...you said my training started in two days, not one." Shippo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, whatever, I decided to train you everyday, at this hour, so get used to it." Inuyasha explained.

"Sounds good..." Shippo said, yawning, "...so what are we doing first?"

"We're going to fight." Inuyasha said

"Fight?" Shippo exclaimed.

"Yep, we need to toughen you up if you ever want to use that technique." Inuyasha said.

"I don't want to fight you." Shippo said.

"It won't be that bad, it's just going to be a fist fight." Inuyasha said, "It's not like we're going to use claws, or swords, it'll be fine." he said getting in fighting pose.

"Well...alright then." Shippo said, also getting into a fighting pose.

"Remember, I won't go easy on you, so you better do the same." Inuyasha told him, and started to charge at him with full speed. Inuyasha threw out the first punch, and Shippo barely got out of the way, and rolled to the ground. Inuyasha came charging at him while getting up and threw another punch at him. Shippo getting up, got hit in his left shoulder, and nearly fell again, but jumped back. "Come on Shippo, fight back, quit holding back!" Inuyasha yelled, charging at Shippo, and threw another punch. Shippo ducked the punch, and threw his right fist toward Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha caught his fist with his left hand, and then kneed him right in the stomach. "Damn it Shippo, toughen up, what the hell did you do for those years when you left?" Shippo shot right back up, with his fist out, trying to uppercut Inuyasha, Inuyasha moved back and avoided the punch, and swung his fist right at Shippo's stomach. Shippo was hit, and flew back a few feet from his father.

"_Darn it, why can't I get him? Am I too slow, or is he too fast?_" Shippo thought, laying on the ground.

"Geez Shippo, you'd be more challenging if you were still a kid." Inuyasha remarked. 

"Shut...up..." Shippo said slowly getting up.

"Put up a fight then." Inuyasha said, and charged at him again. "If you can't even hit me once, how do you ever expect to protect Rin?" Shippo got back up, and then started to charge at Inuyasha on all fours. When Shippo got near him, Inuyasha tried to kick Shippo while on his hands, and legs. He quickly dodged his kick, turned away from Inuyasha, wrapped his tail around Inuyasha's leg, and tripped him. Before Inuyasha could hit the ground, Shippo quickly while getting up, turned facing the falling half demon, and delivered his knee right into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha began to fall for the ground after being kneed to the gut, until Shippo kicked him, and sent him a few feet away. After a few seconds, Inuyasha got back up, and stood in fighting position again. "Heh, pretty good, you finally got me, but I'm definatly not done yet." he said charging at Shippo.

"Me neither!" Shippo exclaimed, and charged at Inuyasha.

---

The fight went on about two hours, with the sun that came out just an hour ago. Inuyasha had little marks, or bruises anywhere. Shippo on the other hand, had plenty of marks, bruises, and a few blood spots, with a partially blood dripped mouth.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Inuyasha announced.

"Yay..." Shippo said, sitting on the ground.

"You'll get better, this was just the first day." Inuyasha said, "Now go get washed up, Kagome, and or Rin will scream their heads off if they see you like that."

"Right." Shippo said, and began walking back to the village. After a few minutes Shippo was back at the hut, still exhausted from the training, he snuck into the house for clothing, and bathing supplies. He was walking slowly, hoping no one would hear him, but then he heard footsteps. Shippo froze at the sound of the footsteps, and heard it from Rin's, and his room. He paniced, but knew he had to run out of the hut. But he was stopped when he was the yawning girl step out of their room. The girls rubbed her eyes, and opened them, staring at her damaged mate. She opened her mouth, looking like she was about ready to scream, until Shippo covered her mouth with his hand. After a moment, he removed his hand from her face.

"Shippo? What happend to you?" she whispered loudly.

"I was training, that's all." Shippo whispered back.

"You look hurt, there's blood on your mouth!" she whispered loudly again.

"It's ok, really, I'm not that hurt, just a little exhausted, and messy, that's all, I was about to get washed up." Shippo explained softly.

"Hey! This would be the perfect time to test out my swords healing ability!" Rin nearly yelled.

"Shhhh, yeah, that's a good idea, go get your sword, and meet me outside." Shippo said. Rin ran into their room to get here sword, and Shippo walked out of the hut, and a small distance away enough to talk normally. Rin ran back outside carrying her sword out. Rin drew out her sword, and held it at Shippo.

"I'm not really sure how to do this..." Rin said. Then the blade of her sword started to pulse, and began to glow white. Rin wasn't sure what to do, so she rested the white glowing blade on her mates head. Shippo started to glow a very bright white. They saw that the wounds he had started to all disappear. After a few moments Shippo, and the blade of Rin's sword, stopped glowing white.

"Wow, incredible." Shippo said, "I'm sure that you didn't use that much power either, since they were mostly bruises, and other various marks." 

"I'm just glad your better, how do you feel?" Rin asked.

"Alot better," Shippo said, than began to yawn, "but still tired...I woke up before sunrise..."

"I think we should go back to bed then." Rin said.

"Sounds good." Shippo said, picking up his mate bridal style, and walking back to the hut, noticing Inuyasha behind them.

"Don't have the kids come in...I need to sleep." Shippo said, and continued walking.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha said, and followed back into the house.

---

A few hours later, Shippo had woken up to the late morning, noticing Rin not in the bed with him.

"Well...I did wake up early, she didn't." Shippo said to himself, and got up out of his bed.

---

The whole day was pretty much a normal day, no fights, nothing really. In the afternoon, Miroku, Sango, and Maru came to stay the night for the day tommorrow, of building Rin, and Shippo's home. The children all played pretty much the whole day together, games that they were taught from Kagome, and her time, while the four adults all talking about the plans of the hut in the main room. Shippo, and Rin were either with the other parents, discussing their hut, or with their children playing. After the sky was turning dark, they all had a big dinner, for the nine people there. Everyone got filled up, and the kids were put to bed. Later on, everyone else went to their beds, and went to sleep. Everyone would be ready to build the new couple's new home, along with Kouga, and his family also being there that day. Shippo, and Rin were finally settling down, with a new home, new family, and in their childhood playing field.

**I don't usually like zooming through days like that, but I wanted to do the next chapter on the hut, and all that, will everyone there, and all that. See yaz for now.**


	25. Everyone's Here

**Chapter 25: Everyone's here**

Early in the morning, the sun hasn't even risen, Shippo. and Rin were sleeping. Shippo started to wake up, from a sudden noise. He turned away from Rin, and his ears began to twitch. He could hear footsteps in their room, and from the intruders scent, he know right away who it was. He kept his eyes closed. as the intruder got closer and closer to him. He heard the sound of something fast going right toward his head. He reached out his arm, and he caught the intruders fist. He looked up at the intruder and gave him a grin.

"Good job, second day only, and you're more alert." Inuyasha said, "This is probably the most important thing to know to protecting someone, staying alert, even when you're sleeping. Come on, lets go." And they both walked out of the hut, and back by the river, and continued on Shippo's training.

Three hours have past since Inuyasha, and Shippo started their training, and the sun rose up about an hour before they stopped with training. The results of their fight this time, were basically the same as the previous day. Inuyasha had little scratches, and bruises, and Shippo had bruises on his face, and his clothing was all wrinkled, and beaten up. Shippo was mostly panting, with sweat running down his head, with Inuyasha having little sweat, and was breathing fine, looking as if he wasn't really in much of a fight.

"I haven't improved at all..." Shippo sighed.

"It's only been two days, you can't expect to be powerful in two days." Inuyasha said.

"I need to get stronger if I want to have what it takes to protect the one I love, and my soon to be child." Shippo said.

"Take out your sword." Inuyasha said. Shippo looked as if he was about to question him, but knew he wouldn't get an answer, and did what he was told. He took out his crystalized sword, and held it close to him. "Now, do you sense anything unusual about the sword?" Shippo kept looking at his sword, trying to find something different about it.

"No." Shippo answered.

"That means you are not ready for the swords real power, if you are able to sense a demonic ora from the sword, you can draw out the power." Inuyasha said.

"Demonic ora?" Shippo asked, "So this sword isn't just made from pure adamant?"

"Nope, it's made out of several demon bones, and coated with adamant." Inuyasha explained.

"How come you didn't tell me this before?" Shippo yelled.

"You didn't ask..." Inuyasha said.

"I yelled when we were fighting Takatoshi's demons, 'This sword is made from the adamant from your sword!'" Shippo said.

"Which it is, but not the whole thing!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo just stood there, and held up the sword, and started to gaze into the adamant blade.

"So, this sword gets it's power from the demonic power of the demons that were used to make this sword?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered.

"I hope it wasn't just a bunch of discarded demons like Naraku had..." Shippo said.

"Actually, some of them had ok powers, strong enough to even fight off my windscar. I had to use my backlash wave in order to defeat a few of them." Inuyasha explained.

"This power must be strong then." Shippo said.

"That's why you need to be able to have power of your own first, so you are able to control the power within the sword." Inuyasha told him.

"Then I shall keep training, until I am able to master this sword, and protect the ones I love." Shippo said, and sheathed his sword.

"Hmph. Well go get cleaned up, or healed..." Inuyasha said, smirking. Shippo just raised his eyebrow at his smirk.

"Ookay then..." Shippo said, and turned around to head to the village, "AH!" he jumped, "When did you get here?"

"Just a bit ago." Rin said smiling.

"_How come I couldn't sense her, or smell her?_"Shippo thought to himself.

---

After Shippo was healed of his wounds, they were back in the village. Inuyasha was now with Kumiko, and her training, Rin was out in the forest with Ah-Un so he could find something to eat, and Kagome, and Kyuso were playing inside the hut. Shippo was sitting on the other side of the hut, away from Kumiko's training, and was looking at his sheathed sword.

"_My sword...I need to learn of it's powers...I need to be strong enough to protect Rin...but how long will it take to reveal this power...and what was with Inuyasha and my true power? Is it because I am a demon, I have more power...Should I be stronger than Inuyasha is right now? Am I behind on my training? So many questions...and I can't even answer them...I rememeber when I always had to depend on my friends for their strength...but now that I am grown, I need to be able to defend myself...as well as Rin. Just as Inuyasha has, I have someone to protect now, and I will never let her down. Even if I don't unlock the full power, I will always protect her, I died for her once. It was thanks to Sesshomaru that I am even alive, with my family, with my friends, with Rin...Argh, I can't even stay on one subject...and today, is the the day when our home is built. Let's see...I have Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga for help in building the hut; as well as Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin to watch the four pups. I wonder how long it will be to build the hut. I'm sure it would go faster if a certain dog demon would help us with our home. I mean, does he even care about Rin? Darn it! I don't know what to think of Sesshomaru...On the one hand, he saved my life, and in a way united Rin, and me. On the other hand, he hates me, and he hurt Rin when we visited him...AH!_" Shippo got up, and started shaking his head. "Darn it! I can't think straight, I'm becoming Inuyasha! Oh man!" Then Shippo in a split second was laying face first in the ground with a giant bump on his head.

"What was that." Inuyasha growled. Shippo jumped right back up.

"Still hitting me on the head!" Shippo yelled.

"Still saying I'm stupid!" Inuyasha yelled back. Both of there faces got closer, and started to growl at each other.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted, and Inuyasha crashed right to the ground.

"Just like old times..." Shippo grinned.

"Damn beads! Why are they still on me Kagome? I've been with you for eight years, why the hell am I still wearing these?" Inuyasha yelled right at Kagome.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled again, and Inuyasha went crashing down again, "I could get rid of the beads, but I think they're good for you." 

"Oh yeah...everytime I do something so much as yell I get slammed into the ground, how perfect for me!" Inuyasha yelled sarcastically, still face flat in the ground.

"Also, I remember on a few occasions when this necklace saved you on a few occasions Inuyasha." Kagome reminded him.

"Feh, whatever...It's not like it has helped me with anything lately besides eating dirt..." Inuyasha said, and walked into the hut, with Kagome, and Kumiko following him in. Kagome then peaked her head out of the hut.

"Breakfast, if you want any Shippo." Kagome told him.

"That's ok, I'll just be out here."

"Well, alright." Kagome said, with her head back in the hut. Shippo just walked away from the entrance, and sat down against the wall of the hut; the same wall Ah-Un is usually standing by.

"I wonder when Koga and them are comming." Shippo said to himself, "I want to build the hut as soon as possible, and I want to fix up the flower field, and get things ready for the baby, which Kagome said she'd be getting from her time when the hut is ready." Shippo heard footsteps from the forest, turned his head, and saw Rin bringing Ah-Un back from their food search. "Welcome back Rin." Rin guided Ah-Un back to the hut wall, and sat down by Shippo, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." Rin said, "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Thinking...well trying to, but apparently I can't stick to one thought..." Shippo replied.

"What were you thinking about?" Rin asked.

"The hut, the flower field, our baby, us." Shippo told her. Rin wrapped her arms around Shippo, and hugged onto him.

"You have to relax Shippo, we'll take it one step at a time." Rin told him, "We'll have our hut built soon, we'll get everything ready for our baby, we'll replant our flower field, and I know you won't have to worry about us."

"You're right, I shouldn't worry, we have four people going to be working on the hut, and we'll have six months to get ready for everything." Shippo said, pulling Rin closer to him, and kissing her. After a moment, they leaned back from their kiss.

"Want some breakfast?" Shippo asked.

"Sounds good." Rin replied, and they both went into the hut.

---

After a few hours, it was the afternoon. Miroku, Sango, and Maru were already there, waiting for Koga to show up to build the hut. Maru, Kumiko, and Kyuso were all inside playing, and with all of the adults inside also, except for Rin, and Shippo; they were both sitting back against the wall by Ah-Un.

"Where is that wolf...it's already the afternoon, we have to start that hut." Shippo complained.

"Yeah, it would probably be a good idea to start soon." Rin added. She turned her head to Shippo, and saw him sniff the air.

"Ah, he's comming." Shippo said, with a more joyed expression. And in about five seconds, Koga was right in front of them, carrying his mate Ayame, and child Akio.

Akio jumped down, and stood tall, looking like he was the king of the countryside, then again, he was only about as tall as Kumiko. He had light brown hair, in a small pony tail, with his forehead covered with strans of hair, with blue eyes, and with a light brown small wolf tail, and wore light brown furs on his bottom legs, shoulders, wrist, and some fur dressing over his lower mid section, with black armor and red lining, wearing a small white fur cape, and white head band.

"You must be Akio." Shippo spoke.

"That's right." Akio said. "You're the fox demon, Shippo."

"Yeah." Shippo replied. Before anyone could say anything else, Inuyasha jumped right out of the entrance. and right by Shippo.

"So, you finally decided to show up." Inuyasha said.

"You must be the mutt." Akio said.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled, and could hear Koga chuckling, "Oh, you're that scrowny wolf's cub..."

"I'm no cub! I'm a wolf!" Akio shouted.

"I'm not about to go into a fight with a scrowny cub." Inuyasha said.

"I am not a cub!" Akio shouted.

"Alright, enough." Ayame said, "Come on Akio, you can meet your new friends." Ayame brought Akio toward the hut. As they were walking in, Akio stuck out his tounge at Inuyasha, and was inside the hut.

"Cub..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Koga!" a wolf demon yelled as he was running along side with another wolf demon.

"Finally you two are here." Koga said.

"Those two still follow you?" Shippo exclaimed.

"Well yeah, we're all still a tribe." Koga told him.

"Now we have six people helping us with the hut." Shippo said.

"Shall we go get everyone now?" Rin asked Shippo.

"I think so." Shippo said.

"Ready wolf?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess..." Koga answered.

"I'll just go get Miroku, and we can get going then." Inuyasha said walking into the hut.

"We'll be having our home soon." Shippo said.

"Yeah." Rin replied.

**I wanted to get the hut building in this chapter, but yeah, this works too. Next chapter, along with other things, I got some ideas from the reviewers next chapter. Thanks, see yaz.**


	26. They Return

**Chapter 26: They Return**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were all ready to go build Shippo, and Rin's home. Inuyasha showed everyone to where all of the material for the hut was, and everyone started to pick up some, to carry to the building site; everyone that is, except for Shippo, who was still standing by Rin.

"Well Rin, I guess I'll see you later, we'll be back here by sunset." Shippo told her, holding on to her hand.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Rin replied. She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a long, gratifying kiss on his lips, in which he immediatly responded to.

"Come on lovebird...fox, let's go build this thing already! We're not all here to watch you kiss your mate!" Inuyasha shouted from a distance, causing both Rin, and Shippo to slightly blush. Shippo give a quick kiss to Rin on the lips, and started walking away.

"See you tonight Rin." Shippo waved at her.

Rin waved back, "Bye..." she said softly, but just enough for her fox demon to hear. Shippo grabbed any of the remaining material for their home, and started walking off into Inuyasha Forest.

"A day without Shippo..." she sighed, "...well, it's only an afternoon. I guess I can get to know everyone better maybe." she walked back inside the hut, and saw that everyone was either talking, or playing, as usual. She sat down in the usual corner that she sat with Shippo in, and sat up against the wall, and layed her head to the perpendicular wall.

"Sister Rin!" one of the children yelled, and ran over to her. the child jumped right into her lap, and gave her a hug.

"Kumiko, you probably shouldn't do that again." Rin told the pup.

"Sorry." Kumiko apoligized, and Rin weakly hugged the pup back.

"Are you staying here while brother Shippo, and daddy is out?" Kumiko asked.

"Yes, I'll be here the whole day." Rin told her, and patted her on the head.

"Yay!" Kumiko exclaimed.

"Why do you ask?" Rin asked her.

"Well...I got no one to play with." Kumiko said.

"Yes you do, you have Maru, Akio, and your brother Kyuso." Rin told her.

"Yeah, but none of them are playing with me, probably because they're all boys..." Kumiko said.

"Then how about your mother? or Sango? or Ayame?" Rin kept asking.

"They're in their own conversation..." Kumiko said.

---

"Hey, sister Rin's here." Kyuso said. Akio, and Maru looked over to the human girl, with Kumiko in her lap.

"She's human." Akio said.

"And?" Maru remarked.

"How is she your sister?" Akio looked baffled.

"She's brother Shippo's mate." Kyuso said.

"And how come Shippo is your brother? He's a fox demon." Akio stated.

"When he was smaller, mommy, and daddy took care of brother Shippo, and they always thought of him as their son. Daddy would always protect bother Shippo, and mommy would always take care of him like he was her son." Kyuso explained.

"Don't you ever get jealous?" Akio asked.

"Of course not, mommy loves all of us the same." Kyuso said.

"And besides, brother Shippo started to live on his own for a few years after they had defeated Naraku seven years ago." Maru explained

"Where did he go?" Akio asked, showing a little curiousity.

"Where ever he could." Kyuso said

"He wanted to do what he did when he traveled with mommy, and daddy. He also wanted to train, and become a strong demon." Maru said.

"Then when he came back for a visit, he brought Rin back." Kyuso said.

"He fell in love with a human?" Akio raised a brow.

"So? There's nothing wrong with that!" Kyuso protested, showing signs of anger in his face.

"I never said there was! I just found it a bit suprising that all, geez, calm down." Akio said folding his arms, and leaning against the wall.

"What's going on here?" Kumiko said, walking over to the three boys, holding onto Rin's hand as she followed.

"Nothing." Akio said, looking away from her.

"Well aren't you the rude one." Kumiko said, putting her free hand on her hip.

"So what?" Akio said, still not facing Kumiko.

"Quit trying to act tough, cub." Kumiko said with a bit of irritation in her voice. This is when Akio stood up, and went right infront of her. He was only about an inch taller than her.

"Quit acting like your so smart, puppy." he fought back. They both started to glare at each other with dagger eyes.

"Alright you two stop fighting." Rin commanded.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Akio shouted. And then, Akio felt something hold on to his tail, and he was rising from the ground.

"Akio, are you causing trouble again?" Ayame asked, "You do what Rin tells you, alright?" Akio just crossed his arms, and very slightly nodded. Ayame set down Akio, and went back to where Kagome, and Sango were.

"Looks like you do now." Kumiko said with a smirk.

---

Everyone made it to the field, and set down all of the supplies. The field still looked destroyed, from the battle with Takatoshi.

"Are you sure you want a hut in a wrecked up field like this?" Koga asked.

"It wasn't a destroyed field until we fought stupid Takatoshi." Shippo told him, "This place used to be full of flowers, and the grass had the most perfect shade of green, with was wonderful, and it's where I first played with Rin when I was smaller. We plan on replanting all of the flowers when our hut is built, and make sure this field is back to a field of flowers." 

"So Shippo, where do you want us to build the hut?" Miroku asked.

"I want the hut to be near the forest, so we can have all the room to fix this field." Shippo answered.

"Let's just get started then." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta all started to carve out all of the wood into even long peices.

---

After around three hours, they had all of their wood carved all as even as possible. They layed out all of the wood in a large square, as the floor for the hut.

"Alright...that took awhile." Shippo sighed.

"No one ever said huts were built in a day." Miroku said.

"Alright we got the stupid floor done for the main room...now where with the floor to your room be Shippo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Right here." Shippo went to the northern area of the floor. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga all started grabbing more wood to start on that floor.

"_Why am I helping them build this again...?_" Koga thought to himself. Inuyasha gave Shippo a piece of wood, and he placed it next to the main floor. Shippo then jerked his head up, and looked around the field.

"Shippo, what is the problem?" Miroku asked.

"Don't you feel something...different?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha also started to look around the field.

"A demonic ora...but it's not that strong at all...it's familiar." Inuyasha said. Shippo pulled out his crystalized sword, and swung it toward the forest, send shards of adamant flying. The shadowy figures jumped right out of the forest and in distance of the six hut builders.

"I knew it was them, demon ninja." Shippo said, going in a fighting stance.

"I thought Takatoshi was their leader, why are they still after us?" Inuyasha yelled, and unsheathed Tessaiga.

"We do not know of this Takatoshi you speak of." One of the demon ninja said.

"You've fought them before, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"They're after the Shikon Jewel." Shippo told him.

"Oh no, Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You are too late, half-breed." Another demon ninja said, "We already sent waves of demon ninja after them."

"_Kagome, Kumiko, Kyuso, Maru, Ayame, Sango, Rin! I have to get to them!_" Shippo thought, and immediatly started to run to the forest. As he was running, we saw a wave of fire come right at him. He pulled out one of his green leaves, "Transform!" and he speedity flew in the air as a giant pink balloon.

"Shippo get to them quickly!" Miroku yelled. Shippo quickly tranformed again as another wave of fire came at him. This time he was a bird, and he flew faster, out of the area.

"Go after that fox and wolf demon..." a voice said from the forest, and the demon ninja were gone in a flash.

"What the...where's that wolf?" Inuyasha yelled.

"He went to help out Shippo." Ginta replied.

"Where did that voice come from?" Miroku asked.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Inuyasha demanded. A weird kind of demon came out, in a human form. She had long pure red hair, with braclets that had dancing flames, and she held a staff that was also surrounded in flames.

"I am the fire sister." she introduced herself, "I am one of the three who command the ninja."

"...Three?" Inuyasha questioned.

**Another battle breaks out, yep. I had to settle the fight between the demon ninja's after the Jewel, and all that. Their home will be built...eventually. See yaz.**


	27. Still My Enemy?

**Chapter 27: Still My Enemy?**

"Yes half breed, there is three sisters." the fire sister said, "There's me, the fire sister, then the water sister, and then the lightning sister."

"Keh, no problem." Inuyasha said, grasping his Tessaiga, "This one will be the easiest of the three, if not the water one."

"Don't be so sure about that." she said, and swung her staff. Spikes of fire rained down, and right toward Inuyasha, and Miroku; Ginta and Hakkaku were hiding. Inuyasha dug his sword into the ground, and stayed behind his Tessaiga. Miroku kept spinning his staff to deflect the spikes of fire.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha yelled, and swung his sword, and released the yellowish white burst of energy. The fire sister charged right at the windscar, and slammed her firey staff into the ground. The ground eroupted into a burst of fire, and stopped the windscar right in it's path.

"You think it'll be that easy to defeat me half breed." she mocked.

"I don't think Shippo will want to live here after he see's this..." Miroku said.

---

Shippo returned to his regular form, and continued running toward the village. He could sense that the demon ninja were closing in on him, he had to get there fast. Koga caught up after a bit, and slowed down to Shippo's level of speed.

"We're almost there, but I can sense the ninja are at the village." Koga said with concern.

"Yeah, we have to ge there quicker, you go ahead I'll catch up." Shippo instructed, and Koga dashed up ahead of him.

"_How does he run that fast without the jewel shards?_" Shippo wondered.

---

Koga was there in a matter of seconds, and he saw everyone running from the village, and the demon ninja were surrounding the hut of Inuyasha's and his family. He ran right for the hut, but then stopped as he saw a ninja get cut in two with a sword.

"That's Shippo's mate!" Koga said to himself. Then he saw a glowing pink glow shoot out of a window of the hut, and all the demons in the way were destroyed. "Kagome's arrow!" Then he saw leaves fly out of the hut, and cut through some of the demon ninja. "Ayame's leaves." He saw a little girl, and a boy jump over Rin, and the girl clawed through a demon ninja, and the boy kicked the demon ninja right in the face. "Akio! Kumiko! Kyuso, and that monks kid must still be inside." Sango came running out of the house, and was slicing the demon ninja with her sword. She couldn't use her Hiraikotsu, because she was too close to everyone, and close to the hut. "The monks mate." Ah-Un was also helping everyone out by shooting out blast of lightning from one of it's mouths. Koga ran down to everyone that was comming out of the hut.

"Father!" Akio yelled. Koga ran right to them and kicked the ninja in his way, and was with everyone else.

"Kagome, these demon ninja are after the Shikon Jewel." Koga told her.

"I had a feeling that's what this was about." Kagome said, "Don't worry, I have it hidden."

"Alright, now lets get rid of these useless ninja." Koga said, pulling out his sword, and cut another demon ninja. Everyone started to attack after the demon ninja, but they knew they had to get out of the village. They all ended up just out of the village on a more open field, next to a few different bodies of water, and continued the fight. Ayame was told to stay at the hut with Maru, Akio, Kyuso, and Kumiko, and to protect them if any ninjas came.

---

"They all moved out of the village, good." Shippo said, and ran out of the village, and to were he sensed were everyone was. Suddenly, a lightning strike hit the ground right nect to him. He looked up, and saw a floating girl, holding a staff with silver lightning bolts at the end of her staff, and was flying with fire wheels attached to her boots. She was about the same height as him, and had red eyes, with black braided hair that went down to her back. She wore a black and white kimono with red armor pads, and with large feathers hanging from her waist, and baggy black pants. She also wore two silver braclets with blue orbs in the center of each one. She landed down to the spot under her, and stared at the fox demon in front of her, from a distance staring back at her with a small glimpse of suprise in his eyes.

"I've been sent here to fight you demon." she spoke, "I am the lightning sister."

"What is your name?" Shippo asked sounding very curious.

"Why do you want to know my name demon? What importance is that to you?" she said, and readied her staff for a head on attack.

"You look...so familiar, I know I've seen you somewhere, have we met before?" Shippo asked.

"Like I care if I have, I have no use for you." she said and pointed her staff at the fox demon, but she noticed something about the fox demon that seemed to strike a thought. "Wait...those...green eyes..." She looked over the features of the demon that stood in front of her, and noticed that he was of a fox demon. Her mouth fell slightly open, and her eyes were a bit wider as she realized who it could of been.

"You wouldn't happen to be named Souten would you?" he asked, noticing her eyes wider, and mouth hanging open.

"Shi-...Shippo?" she said weakly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Is that really you?" Shippo exclaimed in suprise. She started to shake in hesitation as she stood face to face with the one who she had once seeked him out for a duel when they were younger in pursuit of revenge for her brother's demise. She nearly dropped her staff when she remembered the fox demon before her. "Souten, what are you doing here?" his voice with a bit of concern as he saw her trembling.

"Shippo..." was all she said, then she noticed that there were alot of demon ninja that were surrounding her and Shippo.

---

"_I'm worried about Shippo, I can sense him in the village, but he hasn't come here at all, and there is someone else there too. I hope he's ok._" Rin was thinking as she was behind her fighting comrades, and family. She turned around as she heard a demon ninja apprear over her head, and the demon ninja had his katana held over his head ready to strike. The demon ninja was hit by a pink glowing arrow, and he was completely destroyed.

"Rin, are you worried about Shippo?" Kagome asked, knowing that it was probably the reason she had stopped fighting.

"Yeah, he's in the village with another demon, and I don't know if he's okay or not." Rin explained, with concern written all over her face. Kagome turned around, and was facing the still fighting demon slayer.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled getting Sango's attention. Sango took out her Hiraikotsu, and swung it to destroy the demon ninja comming for her.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked, still swinging her giant boomerange like a giant sword.

"I want you to go in the village with Rin, and check on Shippo." Kagome ordered, "He's still in the village, and theres another demon there." Sango quickly killed off more of the demon ninja that were still attacking, and ran over to Rin, and Kagome.

"Alright, let's go." Sango said, and both of the girls ran off, leaving only Kagome, and Koga to fight whatever demon ninja were left. As Sango and Rin were running they noticed another demon presence, and they turned around to see that the body of water near Kagome, and Koga started to form a whirlpool. The water around the whirlpool then started to form together, and the whirlpool soon turned into a twister of water. They all looked up and say a blue skinned demon standing above the water twister. All of the ninja in the area started to vanish, and they were all gone.

"I am the water sister." she introduced herself, looking down at the priestess, and the wolf demon, "I believe you are the holder of the Shikon Jewel."

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Sango, Rin, go to Shippo! We can handle her!" Kagome shouted, as she was facing the two demon slayers. They both gave a quick nod, and they ran again to the village.

"After we get hold of the jewel, we will become the most powerful demon of this land." the water sister announced, charging right at Kagome.

**And that should do it. Got all of the three demon ninja controling sisters out, and ready to fight...maybe. See yaz.**


	28. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 28: The Battle Begins**

Koga jumped, and went for a kick at the water sister before she could get to Kagome, and he was blocked by her water staff. Koga did a backflip off of her staff, and landed behind Kagome, and picked her up. The water sister swung her water staff, and a twister or water appeared going right for Koga, and Kagome. Koga jumped out of the path of the water twister, and it disappeared in the body of water behind him. Water slowly rose from the body of water behind them, and it went right for them. Koga heard the wave of water, and jumped out of the way. The wave of water just went into the water the water sister was floating above.

"_She uses all of these ponds as her weapon...I have to get out of here with Kagome, or something bad could happen._" Koga thought to himself, and noticed Kagome was holding her bow and arrow, aiming right at the water sister.

"Go!" she yelled and released her sacred arrow. The arrow was glowing a bright pink, and white, and hit the water sister right in the stomach.

"You got her!" Koga exclaimed. A water twister started to form around the water sister, and in a moments time, she looked as if she wasn't hurt at all.

"She's...made of water?" Kagome yelled.

"A sacred arrow..." the water goddess said, "It is useless, the water haves the power to revitalize me as long as I'm not completely obliterated."

"_I don't think Koga, or me have that kind of power...we need Inuyasha._" Kagome thought.

"_Just great, I don't know if Kagome haves that kind of energy to completely annihilate her, and I don't have any kind of energy attacks. Damn it, we need the mutt._" Koga, pretty much thinking the same thing.

---

"Sacred Sutras!" Miroku yelled, and tossed three sutras at the fire sister. She swung her fire staff, and a ball of fire of fire went right through the sutras and was going toward Miroku.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, running at him. He grabbed the monk, and jumped out of the way before getting hit by the ball of fire.

"Fools! You will all be destroyed by the fire sister!" she yelled, she ran over to Inuyasha and swung her staff at him, which Inuyasha held off with the Tessaiga.

"Not unless I kill you, which I'll have no trouble doing so!" Inuyasha said, and started to push her back. Inuyasha was trying to get her staff to break when pushing her back, but couldn't. "First I'll break through this damn staff of yours!" he declared, and his sword started to crystalize. Inuyasha started to charge into her staff again, but then she jumped back at a safer distance.

"_This battle is pointless...I need to find the one who keeps hold of the Shikon Jewel. With the jewel, we can just easily obliterate all of these pest._" the fire sister thought to herself. She faced her half demon opponent, "I've had enough of this half breed." then she slowly rised into the air. Inuyasha noticed that her footwear had something that was spinning on them, with flames dancing around them.

"Wait a minute...I've seen those before..." Inuyasha said to himself.

"But before I go, I shall leave you and your friend a little something..." she said, and stopped in midair. Her body, as well as her staff, started glowing with a mixture of blue and white flames. She aimed her staff directly at Inuyasha. A ball of fire started to appear at the tip of the staff, and the fireball was increasing in size, and power.

"Keh, she's dead now." Inuyasha said, preparing to unleash his ultimate technique. After a moment, the giant ball of flames stopped growing.

"Meteor Shower!" the fire sister yelled, and little whitish blue fireballs broke from the giant fireball, and started to crash to the ground.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled, and immediatly started to dodge the multiple balls of fire. Inuyasha jumped infront Miroku, and dug his sword into the ground, and held his arm, and sleave infront of his face. Fire balls around them just kept on crashing, and crashing down to the earth. After it was over, Inuyasha stood up, and she was already gone.

"Where did she go?" Miroku paniced when he thought she knew where she was going.

"We have to find the others, quick!" Inuyasha commanded, and they both ran off.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Ginta yelled, and started running with Hakkaku.

---

"Souten, or lightning sister, if you prefer, I'm not going to fight you." Shippo said, just standing there, not even holding his sword, and the demon ninja were still surrounding him. Souten just kept staring at him, not knowing what to do. Then she saw the demon ninja started to close in on him, charging at him with their katanas. Some of the ninja started to throw throwing stars at the fox demon. Shippo took out his normal katana, and started to dodge, and hit away the throwing stars. 

"_Darn it, what do I do? Shippo doesn't want to fight...and I don't want to hurt him...but the other sisters will find out, then I don't know what they'll do to me...I don't know what to do!_" Souten pointed her staff out and shot out a blast of lightning at the ground near the demon ninja. "Leave us be, I will finish him off." she demanded. The ninja bowed down to her, and were gone in a second. Souten flew down on the ground, and walked over to Shippo. Shippo saw Souten comming, and put away his katana.

"So, are you going to fight me?" Shippo asked. Souten didn't feel anything in his voice, no anger, no sadness, just a straight out question of whether they were fighting.

"_Now I'm confused...Does he want to fight now, it sounded like it wouldn't matter to him at all..._" Souten thought in her head. "Why, do you want to?" she said raising her voice.

"I prefer not to, but I would have to defend myself if you chose to fight." Shippo explained. Souten just stood face to face at him, staring at his sudden look of seroiusness on his face.

"I don't want to fight you...but I don't have a choice..." Souten said.

"Yes you do." he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't understand..." she looked down at the floor. "I have nothing...no friends, no family, nothing. All I have is my lands that were given to me by my brothers...and it is my duty to protect those lands, as well as my castle from demons that intrude. Then there was a demon that came on my lands, and he picked a fight with me. Of course I had no choice but to fight. I fought the demon, I attacked, but...I couldn't hurt him...it was like he was invincible to my lightning attacks, he just threw all of my attacks away as if a mere child was fighting him...he punched me right into the ground, and I tried to hit with my staff, but he knocked it away. That's when the fire, and the water sisters came, and killed the demon...they told me that I should go with them on their quest to find this jewel...the Shikon Jewel. They told me if I helped them, they could grant me more power...I went along with them, and told Koryu to stay back at the castle, but ever since then, I've regretted it...Ever since I've seen there power...I'm...afraid of them...together, they are more powerful than me...and they never once let me go back to the castle, they forced me to go with them after I agreed to it, and I didn't know what they'd do if I ever tried to run...I had to stay, and fight those who tried to pick a fight with the fire, and water sisters...they dragged me into these fights...I just, wanted to be free again..."

"I didn't know you had it this bad..." Shippo said, "but there's one thing that's wrong about your story."

"What would you know about my life, you know nothing!" Souten yelled, her red eyes glaring at the fox demons soft green eyes. She then saw a small smile appeared on his face.

Shippo's small smile grew into a big smile, "You have a friend, you've always had one..."

**Looks like Shippo's ready to help out Souten in her time of need...also, I kind of rushed on this chapter, sorry if it sounds irrigular. See yaz. **


	29. Avoid the Water!

**Chapter 29: Avoid the Water!**

"You're just saying that because of what happend to me..." Souten said, her head slowly lowering to look at the ground, "You just feel sorry for me, and now your calling me your friend just because of that."

"That's not true." Shippo replied. "You're my friend, I care what happends to you, and I can't let anyone do these kind of things for my friends. I promise I'll free you from those sisters."

"I, don't want you risking your life just to free me..." Souten said hugging onto Shippo.

"You've really changed from when we first met, you're alot more soft." Shippo said, getting hit in the head with Souten's staff.

"I'm not soft, this is just a hard time for me, I'm not usually this sad." Souten corrected him.

"I guess that's what I get for going to help you out, getting hit on the head." Shippo raised his voice slightly.

Souten smirked, "Just don't die." Shippo smiled and nodded, then turned around to go where he could smell where Rin, and everyone else is.

"Rin's close." Shippo said to himself.

"Who's Rin?" Souten asked.

"She's my mate." Shippo said, in a way as if she already knew. Shippo heard that Souten in her tracks right when he said that. He turned around to see what was wrong.

"Your WHAT!?" Souten screamed at him, causing him to grab onto his ears.

"Why am I always getting yelled at." he mumbled still holding his ears.

"You already have a mate!?" Souten yelled again.

"Why is that such a big deal?" Shippo asked.

"You've just grown in your adult form, and already you have a mate!" she yelled more.

"Will you stop yelling!?" Shippo started to yell.

"Shippo, are you ok?" Shippo turned around to see Rin, and Sango.

Shippo smiled, "I'm fine, now that I know you are Rin."

"That's Rin, you mate!?" Souten nearly yelled again, "You chose a human for a mate!?"

"Your point?" Shippo asked.

"Who is that Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Shippo, Sango!" Everyone turned their head to see Inuyasha and Miroku running at them.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha was charging at Souten with his sword over his head.

"Move out of the way, I'll get her!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo did the oppisite, and ran infront of Souten.

"Inuyasha, she's not our enemy!" Shippo shouted, and Inuyasha jumped back to avoid hitting Shippo.

"She's the Lightning Sister, Shippo, why are you protecting her!?" Inuyasha demanded.

"She's not a sister, she's not our enemy." Shippo told him.

"_I don't know why he's protecting her, but she looks similar, especially that outfit of hers, and staff. The Fire wench said there was a water, and a lightning demon that was with her._" Inuyasha was thinking.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo said, after seeing Inuyasha going into a daze, but then shook his head.

"Damn it, I have no time for this, I have to go find Kagome, Kumiko, and Kyuso!" Inuyasha exclaimed, and ran off. "You better be right about her Shippo, if she hurts anyone, she's dead." he yelled before disappearing out of the village. Next they saw the two wolves of Kogas running into the village.

"First we lose Koga, now we lost Inuyasha..." Hakkaku said panting.

"Inuyasha just went to where Kagome is, and I'm sure that Koga is with her also." Miroku said.

Ginta and Hakkaku both ran off, "See ya!" the both yelled.

"Souten, why don't you explain what happend to you to everyone." Shippo said.

---

Kagome shot another sacred arrow at the Water Sister, and hit her right in the head. Water started to spiral from the body water she was floating above.

"My arrow only stops her for a few seconds, and then she just reforms her body with water, and can continue fighting, we can't destroy her." Kagome said, looking up at Koga, with a doubtful look on his face.

"_What do I do, should I run with Kagome out of here. Maybe if I were to run far enough away from all this water, she wouldn't be able to fight. That's my only choice for now._" Koga thought over the plan.

"Koga, do you have any ideas?" Kagome asked.

"We have to get out of here, maybe if we were to get away from all of this water, she won't be able to fight." Koga explained his plan, "I think that's all we can do for now, and then when we are away from here, will figure out some way to destroy here."

Kagome thought it over, and nodded, "Alright, let's do it." Koga nodded, and with Kagome still in his arms, he began to run on a path toward the forest.

"You're not going anywhere!" the Water Sister yelled, and rose her staff. The water started to rise from the four different water bodies, and formed together into one giant wave of water. "Tsunami!" she yelled, and the wave of water went right for them at great speed.

"Run faster Koga!" Kagome yelled as the rushing wave of water was closing in on them.

"_Damn it, if we get pulled into the water, she'll have control over us in the water, which I'm guessing she'll drown us, and take over the Shikon Jewel Kagome has._" Koga thought, still holding on to Kagome, running from the enormous wave of water. Koga ran into the forest, jumped up on a tree, and started hopping from tree to tree. The giant wave of water started to fall to the ground. "Alright, all I have to do is jump high enough where we won't get caught in the wave." Koga jumped to the nearest, and tallest tree he could see. He stood at the top of the tree, staring out at the wave, getting ready to jump. The wave got closer and closer, and when it was about ready to flow over the forest, Koga sprung into the air, jumping as high as he possibly could.

"_Will we make it?_" Kagome thought over in her mind, hoping and hoping they'd be at enough height to avoid the tsunami. Kagome felt that below her knees was infact, the giant wave of water. She looked down and she could see the whole forest from up there. She also saw the wave, she could see over the wave, and when she looked down, the wave was falling to the earth. "You did it Koga!" she exclaimed.

"Just made it." said Koga. The tsunami went right in the forest, and drenched everything in sight. Alot of the trees branches were either detached, or sagging. The ground of the forest looked like a giant mud puddle. Koga, and Kagome started to descend to the ground. "Alright, all I need to do is land safely, and then we'll look for the mutt." As they were falling, Koga heard something comming at them, he spun around quickly, and there was a large ball of fire heading right for them.

"Fire!" Kagome shouted. Koga quicky spun around again, with his back facing the fireball, and pulled Kagome closer to him to protect her from getting hit. Koga was hit with the fireball, burning any part that was facing the fireball, yelling in pain as the fireball moved on after hitting him. "Koga!" she yelled, and they both started to fall, Koga didn't respond, but was still holding on to Kagome tightly. Koga knew they were close to falling to the ground, and he slowly rolled to where he was under Kagome, him taking the blow to the ground. Just before Koga, and Kagome nearly hit the ground, they were stopped a few feet before hitting the ground. Kagome looked up to see that Inuyasha caught them both.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, you saved us!" Kagome hugged him.

"What the hell happend to you?" Inuyasha looked at the burnt up wolf.

"Inu..yasha..is Ka..gome ok?" Koga said weakly.

"I'm ok Koga." Kagome asnwered, "are you going to be alright?" her voice clouded with worry.

"Heh..I'll be..fine, but..my back..it stings..badly." Inuyasha gently laid down the injured wolf, and felt him wince once he was in the mud.

"If anything, the mud should help your burns." Inuyasha stated.

"Aren't you the noble one, Inuyasha." said a voice in the sky. Inuyasha looked up, and saw once again, the Fire Sister.

"Come back for more huh," he said unsheathing his Tessaiga, "I'll be sure to finish you off this time."

"Sister!" the Fire Sister yelled. The Water Sister appeared next to her in a twister of water.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I am going to find Lightning Sister, you handle them, and get the Shikon Jewel, which that priestess is holding onto." she said pointing at Kagome. The Water Sister nodded, and the Fire Sister disappeared into a twister of flames.

"_I'm pretty sure Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Rin can kill that fire wench, I hope._" Inuyasha thought.

"I'll end this now half breed." the Water Sister said.

"Likewise wench." Inuyasha said, and charged at her.

**Slightly revised, but eh, and yeah no revising until I finish this story. Now I have to rewrite chapter 30 to match this somewhat altered battle. See yaz.**


	30. Sister Showdown, Lightning Versus Fire

**I knew that one day it would come to this. Looks like I've made it to Chapter 30. I'm really going to miss writing this fanfic when I finish it...well here's your battle.**

**PS - Rerevised Chapter 29 ending, I tried finding a way for lightning, and water to be an actually suprising battle, but I just couldn't think straight about it. I've always known that water conducted electricity, but what I've discovered is that distilled/pure water has little to no conductivity what so ever, and I wanted to try that out in a battle, but I guess I just couldn't process the information correctly to make it an interesting battle, so I decided to go with the fire versus lightning battle instead. And I know I never really write anything before I start the chapter, but hey, it's chapter thirty! All I really have to concentrate on now is when this battle is over, Shippo and Rin's home is constructed, how will the chapter go? I think I might just do a time skip thing, you know, THEIR PUP, but I have to time it just right. It seems like I've been stalling that, but I had to do something about the demon ninja, and I can't just have them in and out like it never happend. Okay I think I've said enough, oh wait, one more thing. I've been kind of slow in the updating once I got to this battle, I don't think I've updated in like four or five days, and thats not because of school, it's because I've been having well, I guess writers block. Can you blame me, I used to write a new chapter everyday, eventually you get blocked up, and I mean that in the head. Well, on with the chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 30: Sister Showdown, Lightning Versus Fire **

"So they are after the Shikon Jewel, I guess that's to be expected." Miroku said.

"I don't get something about your story Souten." Sango said.

"What do you mean Sango?" Shippo asked.

"I mean, if theres a Water Sister, you should be able to over power her easy, after all, lightning over powers water in this case." Sango explained.

"Well, I never got the chance to just attack one of the sisters, they're always together, and I can't beat them both at once." Souten explained.

"I sense a demon aura, and it's comming from that forest." Miroku said pointing at the damp forest.

"How did the forest get so wet?" Rin asked.

"It was the Water Sister." Souten said.

"That's right." called a voice in the sky. Everyone looked up to see the Fire Sister hovering over them. The Fire Sister snapped her fingers, and instantly, a group of demon ninjas appeared, all surrounding Souten. One of the demon ninja were holding Souten's arms from behind, and another one was in front of Souten, holding the tip of his katana blade up to her neck.

"Souten!" Shippo yelled, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Don't make a move fox demon or she's dead." the Fire Sister said.

"You would kill your own ally?" Shippo asked furiously.

"She's no ally of mine, she's just a weak traitor." she said, " I was just using her so called strength because I thought she would be useful to us to get to the Shikon Jewel. I knew when she lost to a demon that couldn't be effected by her attacks, she would wanted to join with us to get to the jewel for more power to defend her lands as well as herself."

"That's horrible." Sango remarked next to Miroku.

"Yes, we should probably help her." Miroku said.

"No, we have to help her!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Ninja, kill her now!" the Fire Sister commanded. The ninja were going to do as they were told, but were stopped by a sudden surge of lightning shooting out all around where Souten was standing. All of the ninja around her were either forced to jump back from the attack, or were thrown back. The large amount of lightning then started to wrap around Souten's body, surrounding herself in her own demonic lightning power.

"Is that so, I had a feeling that's how it was the whole time." Souten said glaring at the Fire Sister, "Killing you will be all the more enjoyable." she started her flight into the air toward the Fire Sister.

"You're no challenge for me!" the Fire Sister shouted, and threw a wave of fire at Souten. Souten responded by shooting several bolts of lightning at the fire attack. Both attacks hit head on, and both subsided. Souten continued to charge at the Fire Sister, herself still covered in her own lightning, as well as her staff. She was drawing closer to the Fire Sister, holding out her electrifying staff, ready to attack her head on.

"I'm going to kill you!" Souten yelled thrusting down her staff of lightning at the Fire Sister. The Fire Sister swung her staff, and blocked off Soutens staff with hers, her staff also covered in her demonic fire power.

"You're not going to kill me with an attack like that, weak and stupid I see." The Fire Sister mocked. Souten was trying her best to push her back, but noticed that the Fire Sister's cheeks starting inflating. Souten didn't expect her to be shooting fire from her mouth, but when she realized it, it was too late, and she was hit in the shoulder with the fire attack, and she was sent falling from the sky, but quickly got back into her floating position.

---

"We always have to fight the weak demons." Shippo said cutting a demon ninja in two.

"Yes, but as long as any demon posses a threat, they must be slain." Miroku said throwing two sutras. Sango was using her Hiraikotsu as a giant sword, swinging hit at the demon ninja instead of throwing it. And Rin, just as Shippo, was hacking away at the ninja with her sword.

"It seems the ninja need a bit of help, otherwise they're completely useless." The Fire Sister said observing the battle below her. She started to raise her arm, and help out her open palm at the demon ninja. "I will lend you some of my power ninja, use it wisely." Fire started to dance around the blades of the weapons the demon ninja possessed.

"Heh, like that'll help, I can just as easily strike them down." Shippo said, surrounding his adamant encoded blade with some of his fox fire energy, "Rin, be absolutly careful." he told her.

"Yeah, I will." Rin said. Shippo charged out at the ninja, and continued his assult. Just as he was running at the ninja, they quickly jumped back to avoid being cut down, also reaching in their clothing, and started throwing shuriken at Shippo, which were also coated in flames. Shippo started swinging his sword at all of the possible shuriken flying at him. Shippo charged at full speed toward the ninja, and was able to cut down two of the ninja, but the rest jumped back once more. Shippo was still charging at the ninja, they stopped, and all of them jumped behind them, right by more ninja, and they all threw more fire Shurikens. Shippo quickly turned around, and saw all of the Shurikens heading toward them, fearing he wouldn't be able to deflect them all. Instead, he took out his spinning top, and threw it in front of him. The spinning top grew large, spinning with flames, but in place, fearing that Shippo might of hit his friends or mate if he had it in motion of a path toward the ninja, so instead he just used it as more of a sheild, also the fire around his spinning top as a shield to the fire on the Shuriken. All of the shuriken were either deflected, or hit and got stuck into the spinning top. Eventually the spinning fire top started shrinking, with the shurikens all falling to the ground.

---

The Water Sister held out her staff, shooting out small amounts of water at Inuyasha, the water was going at an incredible speeds, creating small crators of mud as it hit the ground with a great amount of speed and pressure.

"Heh even water going at that speed won't hurt me." Inuyasha said dodging the speeding water blasts. The Water Sister continued to shoot down more water at Inuyasha, still going toward the earth at high speed. This time, the water she shot down started to solidfy into what it looked as icicles; with the keen icicles going at the speed they were, it would be able to stab through anyone it hit. The speed of the solidified water increased, Inuyasha having small trouble dodging all of them.

"She can change the tempuature of her water?" Inuyasha wondered still dodging the shower of icicles, "Windscar!" he said, and revealed his cutting wind. The windscar destroyed all of the raining icicles on impact, and was heading straight for the Water Sister. The Water Sister was hit with the windscar, and she was shredded into peices.

"Is she gone?" Koga asked.

"I don't think so," Kagome said, "she said she could only be killed when she was destroyed completely, and she was only cut into peices."

"I'll just destroy the remains then." Inuyasha said holding up his Tessaiga When he looked up, he saw all of the peices of her body starting to form, and a water barrier formed over her. Before Inuyasha had the chance to use the windscar, water started to fly out of the barrier, and solidified into ice spears once again. They were raining down at great speed, hitting the ground near Inuyasha. He quickly held up his Tessaiga for protection against the spears of ice.

"She can attack while reforming her body!?" Kagome exclaimed. Eventually, the ice spears ended, and when Inuyasha looked back up to see the Water Sister, she was back to normal.

"You won't kill me half dog, you don't have the power." the Water Sister mocked.

"Die!" he yelled, and released the windscar. The attack drew closer to her, but this time, she dodged it, and went right for Inuyasha. She held out her staff, and water started to flow on to her weapon, and began to solidify. She made her staff into a sword made of her ice, and staff, and went to cut down Inuyasha. She was near him, and then she swung her ice blade, which was blocked by the Tessaiga. Inuyasha tried to push back the Water Sister, but found it more difficult than expected. He noticed that there was water slowly raising around them both. The water formed into a large water sphere around both of them.

"I'll be perfectly fine in the water, lets see how you do half breed she said, and then the sphere of water in a few seconds on the outside, frozen into ice, and on the inside, filled with water, with the Water Sister, and Inuyasha both inside. "How long will you last Inuyasha, we shall see." she said, and the water inside started to spin; everything with in the ice sphere she had complete control over, even Inuyasha. The water was standing in the middle of the ice water prison, and Inuyasha was spinning with the water, having no control of his movement, or nothing to hold on to.

"_Damn it, I have to get out of this water, or soon I'll drown..._" Inuyasha was thinking. He held up his sword as he was in the rotation of the water. His movement were much slower in the water, but the Water Sister could move as if she was on normal land.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was yelling, and started to run toward the ice water prison. She stopped at a few feet away from the ice sphere, and took out her bow and arrow and aimed. "_Where should I hit it, it's possible that I could hit Inuyasha if I shoot my arrow._" Kagome was thinking, but then she took a few steps back, and aimed her arrow near the ground, and the bottom of the ice sphere. "_If I think of what she's doing to Inuyasha right, I'm sure she plans on drowning him, if I shoot my arrow at the bottom of this ball of ice, it should create a large hole in the ice, and all of the water should pour out in no time, and Inuyasha will be safe._" she thought, and aimed her arrow at the bottom of the ice sphere; in a second, she released her arrow and hit the bottom of the ice ball, as intended, creating a hole in the ice sphere, and just as she thought, large amounts of water started to pour out. The hole in the ice sphere got bigger and bigger as more and more water poured out, and then after a moment, the water stopped comming out.

"Where's the mutt?" Koga asked as the water stopped comming out of the hole. Inuyasha was laying up against the ice inside the broken ice sphere catching his breath, with the Water Sister looking down at him.

"That girl of yours is going to pay for this." she said.

"You leave Kagome out of this!" he yelled, and thrusted the Tessaiga with one hand, still sitting, and he released his windscar at the Water Sister. The windscar hit her, as well as destroy most of the ice sphere, causing it to collapse. He jumped out of the ice ball before it collapsed, and landed on the ground close to Kagome.

"You're alright!" Kagome said hugging Inuyasha, "What happend to the Water Sister Inuyasha?" Kagome asked still hugging him.

"I got her with the windscar, but she'll reform in no time, I used only one arm to release the windscar, so it wasn't at it's full power." Inuyasha explained. And just as Inuyasha said, in a moment, she was back to her normal form, looking angry now.

"I've had enough playing around, I will finish you all off!" she yelled.

"I've had enough of you, I'm going to kill you now." Inuyasha said, getting back into battle position.

**Yay, chapter 30! The thoughts seems kind of...well obvious, "If I put a hole in this ice ball, water will flow out, and Inuyasha won't drown." Yes, that does kind of sound obvious and makes me say "duh" but whatever, it works. I will try to write chapters faster, I've been getting slow, must get back into it! Well see yaz until next chapter.**

**PS, I am thinking about changing the title of the chapter, because yeah, the water battle and all, but we'll see, see yaz!**


	31. Two Sisters Remain

**Chapter 31: Two Sisters Remain**

The ninjas started to charge at Shippo, holding out there fire katanas toward him. Shippo reached into his vest, and pulled out seven happa leaves, and threw tossed them in the air. "Multiply!" Shippo said, and smoke instantly appeared around the seven leaves; when the smoke cleared, there was seven exact copies of Shippo. The seven Shippo's began to charge at the ninjas who were now charging at the seven Shippo's. The real Shippo followed behind his copies at a slower pace.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her large boomerang at a group of ninja. Some of the ninja were hit and killed, but most were able above the large boomerang, avoiding it. Miroku was batting away, and slicing away the ninjas mostly with his staff, some points having to use his sutras. As of Rin, she was having small trouble with just cutting the demons. There were multiple ninja, and she was either getting one every few swings, or completely missing them. Rin charged up to a ninja, and swung her sword at him, but he was able to jump back, avoiding the hit.

"Darn it, all of a sudden I just keep missing them." Rin said to herself, "Father said I would know when to summon the power of this sword, but so far, I haven't sensed any kind of energy with in the blade besides the healing power." A ninja went right for Rin, pointing out his katana; Rin swing her sword to block off the katana, and both blade clashed. Rin quickly peered behind the ninja, and saw a group of ninja heading right for her. Rin jumped back from the ninja, and the ninja immediatly went for her. "You're in the way!" she yelled; she pulled out her demon slayers katana, and threw the sword directly at the ninja. The sword dug deep into the ninjas mid section of his body, and he fell to the ground. Three ninja jumped into the air above the dead ninja, going toward Rin; they each threw fire covered shuriken toward Rin. As the shuriken got closer to Rin, she knocked away all of the shuriken with her sword, and stood holding her sword up, waiting for the next move. The ninja decended from the sky; and Rin noticed there was even more ninja following the air born ninja on the ground. "This might be more difficult then I thought, sure I was able to beat one ninja, but theres definatly alot more than one." she said to herself, watching the ninjas comming closer and closer to her. She glanced back in the sky and saw the ninjas were right above her, closer than she thought. She saw the middle ninja with the katana already over his head. Without thinking, Rin quickly jumped back as the katana swing right where she was just standing on before jumping. The other two ninja lunged for Rin and both held back their swords, preparing to swing for an attack. Both of the ninjas were ready to strike, until something large, and spinning fell from the sky, and crushed both ninja into the ground infront of Rin. After a moment, the large spinning object shrunk into a small toy. Just as the toy shrunk, the ninjas that didn't get hit headed for Rin again. Rin held up her sword for an attack, until Shippo appeared infront of her.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled, and a large flow of blue ghostly fire appeared out of his hands, heading straight toward the ninja. The ninja were hit, most of them burning and falling to the ground. Shippo turned his head to Rins, "Are you ok Rin?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled, "thank you Shippo." Shippo nodded.

"Rin, can you do something for me?" Shippo asked.

"Sure Shippo, what is it?" Rin asked.

"Can you check on everyone at the hut, If I'm correct all of the children, and Ayame should be there, I want to make sure they're okay." Shippo instructed.

"Alright Shippo, I will." Rin said, "How will I get past the ninja, if I try to leave I'm sure they'll either stop me, or follow me, and attack the hut." Shippo thought about that a moment, then after getting his idea, he reached into his vest and pulled out a happa leaf, and pulled out a paper talisman. He stuck the talisman on Rins head, then stuck the leaf on the talisman.

"Hidden Cloud." he said, smoked popped out where Rin was standing. When the smoke cleared, there appeared to be nothing there.

"What was that?" Rin asked.

"You're invisible now, no one will be able to see you now;" Shippo explained, "I also was able to hide your sent just in case they could find you by scent." Rin held out her hands and looked down to see nothing but the ground.

"Wow, that's incredible Shippo." Rin said.

"Yeah, it's something I've been working with, you should go now, it doesn't last long, only a few minutes, but it should be enough time for you to get to the hut." Shippo said.

"Alright, be careful" the invisible Rin said hugging Shippo, and quickly ran off to the hut.

---

"_That would of been much worse if not for this armor._" Souten thought.

"Is that all of you got, you have no real power don't you?" The Fire Sister mocked.

"Shut up!" Souten demanded. Souten aimed her staff at the Fire Sister; lightning started to gather at the end of the staff, and began to form into a ball. The Fire Sister started her attack the same way as Souten, forming a large ball of fire at the end of her staff. Souten was the first to launch her giant ball of lightning; then the Fire Sister soon after launched hers. Both attacks collided, both of them looking equil in power. The Fire Sister started to add waves upon waves of fire to her giant fireball, hoping to overcome the lightning attack. Souten likewise, started sending surges of lightning into her attack, hoping to over power the Fire Sister. Both of their energies were being sent in the giant energy balls on which they sent out earlier. The incredibly large fused energy ball got bigger and bigger until finally, it completely exploded, sending both of the fighters back to avoid being hit by the large explosion of fire and lightning. After the smoke cleared from the explosion, the two floated in the air, face to face with a large gap between them.

"Well, it seems that you have some power after all." the Fire Sister admited, "It looked like you've earned the chance to fight me with my ultimate power." The flames that surrounder her body and weapon started to dance more violently, changing into a blue and white coloring.

"Oh goodie..." Souten said sarcastically. "I don't care how hot your fire is, I'll still kill you no matter what, for everything that you've done to me."

"We'll see about that." The Fire Sister said, and shot out a wave of blue fire toward Souten.

"_Her fire attack increased in speed._" Souten thought, and shot out bolts of lightning at the fire attack. The lightning bolts started striking at the fire wave, but it seemed to have no effect at the lightning disappeared in the fire. Souten quickly flew out of the way of the speedy fire wave.

"You can't even stop my fire anymore, and just as I started to think you had power, but it seems you can't even fight me with my blue fire." The Fire Sister said.

"Is all you say is that I'm weak and you're strong, it's getting kind of old now." Souten said, "It was only one fire attack."

"If that's how you really think lets see you stand up to this!" she exclaimed, the blue fire that surrounded her grew more and more. She held out her staff with the end pointing at Souten. Another fire ball started to form at the end of her staff, but this time it was growing at a much more rapid rate. Souten quickly done the same with her lightning energy. It only took the Fire Sister a moment to prepare her attack, and then she released a much larger ball of fire than she previously have before. Souten was startled at the short amount of time for her to prepare. She had no choice but to release the lightning energy she charged at the giant fire ball. The lightning ball hit in the center of the giant fireball trying to push it back, but no good. After a second, the lightning ball was gone, and the fireball headed right for Souten. Souten was hit with the giant blue fire ball, passing her after being hit, and fell toward the ground in pain.

---

"Windscar!" Inuyasha yelled, unleashing his energy blast. The Water Sister was able to dodge it, and headed for Inuyasha. She threw down here ice blade staff at Inuyasha, and he blocked it off with the Tessaiga. Water started to form around the fingers of the Water Sister, and solidified into ice. The Water Sister swiftly moved to her right, pulling her weapon away from the Tessaiga, causing Inuyasha to nearly swing his sword into the ground. The Water Sister quickly moved foward, and swung her hand with the ice claws she made. Inuyasha jumped back, but after getting the front of his shirt hit by her ice claws, leaving four scratch marks, and blood visible in the cuts. 

"Getting kind of slow half breed, it seems my earlier attacks have effected you." The Water Sister said.

"Keh, attacks like those couldn't stop a human." Inuyasha said, and his blade started to become encoded with Adamant. Inuyasha charged at the Water Sister holding up his adamant covered sword.

"_I don't think Inuyasha will be able to beat her alone. She just keeps reforming after being hit with the windscar. And I don't think Inuyasha will be able to unleash the backlash wave on her either. Maybe there is a way I can help him._" Kagome was thinking. Inuyasha swung his adament blade, unleashing many shards of adamant at the Water Sister. The Water Sister tried to dodge the shards, but there was too much for her to try to dodge, and got hit with multiple shards. After the adamant shards stopped, she started to reform again. "_Whenever she is hit by Inuyasha's attacks, she just reforms. Wait a minute, maybe that's where I can come in; it seems as if she would be the weakest at that point, and if I were able to hit the torn apart peices to her body, I just might be able to purify the seperate peices of her body, and she would be no more._" 

"Ice Storm!" the Water Sister yelled, and multiple mini ice shards started to rain down on Inuyasha; which he was blocking them off with the Tessaiga. There were shards of ice falling fast everywhere, too many to block off with just the Tessaiga. As the shards of ice contiunued raining down on Inuyasha, one of the mini icicles found its way into Inuyashas leg, causing him to lean more foward, and nearly let down his Tessaiga due to the unexpected hit. When he leaned foward, another icicle found its way into Inuyasha shoulder.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled, getting frustrated at the hits of his body, and swung the Tessaiga, unleashing the windscar with adamant shards inside. The Water Sister was too slow on getting out of the path of the adamant shards and windscar, and was hit. After the attack stopped, her body was really broken down more than usually, due to the adamant. All of the peices started to raise and come together, as a water shield formed over the peices as they began to reform. As the peices started to reconnect, a pink and white light darted in the air. Inuyasha looked up to see that it was Kagome's arrow that just went by him, and going toward the Water Sister. The arrow with pink and white light surrounding it hit the water barrier, and made its way inside. As the arrow exited the barrier, the water that formed the barrier all fell to the ground, and the cut up body peices began to glow of a pink light, and all of the little shreads that formed the body of the Water Sister started to break down more and more, until there was nothing but pink glowing ashes that blew in the wind.

"She's gone?" Inuyasha asked, sounding suprised.

"I think so." Kagome said.

"Wow, I guess she wasn't that strong after all." Inuyasha said. Koga regained alot of his energy, and in a moment started to run off into the village.

"Come on, we have to go check on everyone!" Koga yelled at both of them.

Inuyasha nodded, and instructed Kagome to get on his back, "We should check on everyone now."

"Let's go." Kagome said already on Inuyasha, and he started running in the same direction of Koga.

**Hmmm...eh I got kind of lazy, but it happends, at least this was faster than chapters twenty-nine, and thirty, see yaz for now.**


	32. Blue Flames of Danger

**Chapter 32: Blue Flames of Danger**

"Souten!" Shippo yelled as he was running to the falling Souten. Shippo held out his arms, and slid on the ground under Souten, and caught her. Shippo examined her for wounds or any kind of injuries. "Odd, she only has small burn marks, how is that possible. That much fire energy would of probably disintegrated a demon no problem, but all it did to Souten was give her miner burns."

"Shippo," Sango yelled running to Shippo, "is she okay?"

"Yeah, she just has small burns, she'll be fine." Shippo said.

"How did she get such little injury from such a powerful attack?" Miroku asked.

"Do you think she could of somehow used her lightning as some sort of defense?" Shippo asked.

"It's probable." Miroku replied.

"What..happend?" Souten said, slowly waking up. She opened up her eyes to see Shippo's face. She looked around her surrounding to notice she was in Shippo's lap, and blushed a deep crimson. "Where's the Fire Sister?" Souten asked, shaking away her red face.

"You were hit with a large fireball, and yet you have so little burns or damage done to your body..." Shippo stopped, and looked directly where the Fire Sister was floating in the air.

"_This cannot be, I'm not feeling the presence of the Water Sister. Don't tell me Inuyasha was able to defeat her. That half-breed will pay for this, I'll kill him, and all of his precious friends and family, and take the jewel for myself._" The Fire Sister thought still floating over the two humans, and two demons. "_I'll deal with the half breed when he arrives, I can sense him drawing near. I'll just take care of them now._" The Fire Sister held out her staff toward the four, and gathered her fire energy into another large fire ball.

"Not good, she's preparing another one!" Shippo warned them, and they all looked into the sky to see the fire near the Fire Sister grow larger and larger.

---

"Damn that water wench, that ice spear that stabbed me in the leg I could of definatly went without." Inuyasha complained, "I can't run as fast because of her and her stupid ice."

"You're still able to fight the fire demon if necissary aren't you?" Kagome asked in concern for Inuyasha, and the others.

"Keh, a small cut to the leg won't stop me from killing that fire wench, I'll kill her in one hit!" Inuyasha exclaimed with confidence.

"_And yet you complain about your leg effecting your running speed._" Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome started patting his shoulder, "It's nothing, don't worry about it, I'm just concerned about everyone." 

"We'll get to them, don't worry about it." Inuyasha said still running toward the village.

---

"I made it." Rin said staring at the hut they were staying at with Inuyasha's family. She looked at the side of the house to see Ah-Un. She had a bit of a suprised look, "He slept through all of this?" She took off the leaf, and paper talisman off her head, and became visable again. Rin walked near the entrance hut to see Ayame sitting against the wall, watching over the four children playing, and talking. Rin took a step into the hut, and everyones head shot up to look at her, startling her.

"Sister Rin!" Kumiko and Kyuso yelled and ran to Rin. Both of the children jumped up to Rin, and hugged onto her. Rin caught them both, and responded with a hug to both of them, and then set them back standing on the ground.

"You're all alright, that's good." Rin smiled.

"No one has tried to come here ever since everyone else left." Ayame said. Maru ran up to run and budged in between Kumiko, and Kyuso.

"Is daddy okay!?" Maru asked in a loud voice.

"I haven't seen Inuyasha, Kagome, or Koga, but I'm sure they're fine." Rin said, "Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are fighting one of the demons right now, but they're fine."

"Yay!" The three children yelled, but Akio was still standing against the wall of where they were previously playing.

"Koga's comming!" Ayame exclaimed getting up. Rin looked out of the hut and saw a speedy wolf demon comming right for the hut. In a flash the wolf demon was standing right next to Rin in the doorway.

"Is everyone okay here?" Koga asked.

"Koga!" Ayame yelled and ran to hug Koga. Rin quicky got out of the way, and made her way inside the hut before Ayame hugged him.

"It seems like everyones fine." Koga said.

"Have you seen daddy!?" Kumiko asked loudly.

"He's on his way here." Koga told her.

"Yay!" Kyuso and Kumiko yelled.

---

"We need to do something!" Shippo yelled.

"I don't think we have the power to stop it." Miroku said.

"We need a barrier." Souten said.

"Miroku, can't you make one?" Shippo asked.

"I could, but it wouldn't be strong enough to protect us against that amount of fire." Miroku stated.

"Just do it, I know what I'm doing." Souten told him. Miroku dug the bottom of his staff into the dirt; after a moment a barrier was erected. Souten dug her staff into the ground right besides Miroku's. Souten staff started to glow yellow, and lightning started to surround Mirokus staff. The lightning started to become one with the barrier, and soon enough, the barrier was combined with Soutens energy, creating a lightning barrier.

"How did you learn to do that!?" Shippo asked with suprise.

"It's really not that difficult, you just add your own power to the source of whats holding up a barrier, in this case the monks staff." Souten explained, "I used as much lightning as I could produce, her attack may have not done much to my body but I still got effected from it."

"I'll help." Shippo said putting his hands near Miroku's staff.

"Hurry, her fire ball is comming!" Souten yelled, make sure to use as much power as you possibly can, we'll need it." Shippo released his fox fire energy onto Miroku's staff. In seconds, Shippo's fox fire became one with Soutens lightning, and Miroku's barrier. The fire ball collided with the barrier trying to destroy the barrier to get to the four inside. Shippo and Souten were still adding power to the barrier as the fire ball was still trying to break through. The fire ball failed in breaking through the barrier due to Souten, and Shippos fire resistant energy, and the fire vanished, along with the barrier.

"We did it!" Shippo exclaimed, nearly falling to the ground panting, "but I used alot of energy."

"Same here." Souten said sitting on the ground panting.

"We need to do something, otherwise she'll shoot another fire ball, and we won't have the power to create that kind of barrier again." Shippo said. Shippo stood straight, and held up his sword and swung it, releasing adamant shards at the Fire Sister. Unfortunatly, the Fire Sister had no problem dodging the shards of adamant as they came, and went.

"It seems like you're all out of energy, this is the perfect chance to destroy you all." She said once again preparing another large fire ball. Just as the Fire Sister was starting to gather fire energy, a whitish-yellow blast shot out into the sky going toward the Fire Sister. The Fire Sister saw the attack, and quickly got out of the way of the blast.

"Damn she avoided it." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed, "Perfect timing."

"Are you all okay?" Kagome said walking into the clear.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku exclaimed, and ran over to her.

"Is everyone else at the hut?" Shippo asked.

"Everyone's fine." Rin said walking from behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Even with four people you weren't able to kill her, what the hell is that!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"We used all of our power just to create a barrier to avoid being killed! It's not like we all have fire resisting clothing, we had to use our power to avoid being burnt to death!" Shippo protested.

"Just shut up and quit complaining, I'll just finish her off now." Inuyasha said. Shippo walked over to everyone, with Souten following close behind. Shippo stool next to Rin looking at the fire demon, and Inuyasha.

"What happend, you look more worn out then when I left." Rin asked.

"Sango and Miroku got the last of the demon ninja, and Souten was hit with one of the Fire Sister's fire balls, so we all had to fight the Fire Sister at once, then she powered to her ultimate form, and she was even stronger. She fired her strongest fire attack at us, and we had to find a way to defend ourselves, or it would of been bad, so Souten said we needed a barrier, and Miroku was able to create one. Souten and me then used our demonic powers with the barrier so that the barrier would have a better resistance to her fire attacks. Luckly the barrier was strong enough to protect us from the attack, but the barrier was destroyed with the fire attack. When she was ready to fire another attack you all came." Shippo explained.

I'm glad you're all okay." Rin said.

Shippo wrapped his arm around Rin, "Oh yeah, we're all fine, we just used a lot of energy. I'm pretty sure Souten feels drained too, after being hit with a fire ball then using what power you have left for a barrier I'm sure is pretty tiring."

"You're not escaping this time." Inuyasha said holding the Tessaiga toward her.

"I have no reason to run from such a half breed as yourself." the Fire Sister said holding out her staff.

**Wee, chapter complete! And this chapter was hard, It took awhile, and the new kitten jumped up on two legs, and scratched the back of my left hand. So yeah I guess I should explain about the schedule of writing of which I've been doing lately. When I finish a chapter, I usually take the following next day off, you know, for me time, get my mind of the story a day, and then I take the next three days to write out the story. I think I shall keep it that way until the end of the story, sadly it have's to end some time. And the whole barrier thing, I don't know if that would even work, but I wanted to try it out. Well, I already know that Miroku can produce a barrier with his holy staff, it's in the manga. The whole adding power to the barrier I thought was a good idea, so I decided to put it in as read.** **I guess that's about it for now, and see yaz for now.**


	33. Acceptance

**Chapter 33: Acceptance**

"Windscar!" Inuyasha unleashed the cutting wind into the air, trying to once again hit the Fire Sister. She was able to easy avoid the hit.

"I know all about your moves Inuyasha; the windscar, backlash wave, adamant barrage, and even all of your physical attacks, you'll never be able to hit me with any of them." the Fire Sister told him.

"_So she did know after all._" Inuyasha thought, "_I can keep using the windscar if she's just going to dodge it all the time, and I'm sure she won't release any attacks that'll be able to unlock the backlash wave. She also won't be able to hurt me though with her fire attacks anyway. All I have to do is break that staff of hers, then I can get her easily._" Inuyasha looked up at the Fire Sister, and saw she was preparing a large fire ball. "_Is she doing that move again!?_" he paniced, "Protect yourselves hurry!" running to Kagome. Sango held up her Hirakotsu, and instructed Miroku to get behind her. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, holding up the Tessaiga to protect Kagome. Shippo and Rin weren't sure what to expect, but that didn't stop Shippo from sheilding Rin from an attack of the fire demon. The Fire Sister did as Inuyasha predicted, and shot small multiple fire spears at everyone. Shippo took his sword and peirced it into the ground. A very large adamant spike popped out of the ground as a shield against the fire.

"_Even using the adamant of my sword, it takes some of my demonic power with it._" Shippo thought, "_Inuyasha better end this quickly._" The raining fire continued on to the ground where everyone was trying to defend theirselves from

"Damn it, it won't stop." Inuyasha said still sheilding Kagome, "I'll stop her." Inuyasha held up his Tessaiga aiming at the Fire Sister. The fire spears started to hit Inuyasha in various places on his body, but did not effect him at all due to his clothing. He swung his sword and unleashed his windscar in the path of the Fire Sister in the sky. The Fire Sister noticed the attack comming and was able to dodge it with no problems. Inuyasha started making a run for the Fire Sister as she was distracted by the windscar. While he was running his blade started forming into a crystalized form; determined to break the Fire Sisters staff and kill her. Inuyasha jumped with great height right at the Fire Sister and swung his Tessaiga. The Fire Sister blocked off the crystal blade with her staff; Inuyasha expected her to be doing that. He applied as much pressure to his sword to try and break through. The Fire Sister tried to push back Inuyasha, but it was no good. She directed her eyes right at her staff when she noticed a cracking noise. Her staff was about to break; she did the only thing she could do that that moment. She inhaled deeply, and then blew out a large flame out of her mouth toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha was forced back, and started his way back to the ground. The fire demon decided to take this opprotunity to charge Inuyasha as he was falling to the ground. She took her staff and held it over her head, and brought it down toward Inuyasha, attempting to peirce through him. Inuyasha blocked off her staff with his sword, and tryed to push her back. Flames started to form around the fire demons staff, and she was still pushing her staff with all of her strength to try and get Inuyasha. Inuyasha hit the ground on his back; which didn't help at all with trying to push away the Fire Sister. Inuyasha was laying on the ground; holding out his sword on his stomach, and against the fire demons fire hedged staff.

Kagome reached to her back to grab an arrow to help Inuyasha, but the problem was she had no more arrows. "I'm out of arrows?" Kagome wondered, "I could have sworn I brought alot more." Shippo turned to Rin standing behind him, and Souten sitting on the ground examining the battle; still in no condition to fight.

"Rin, take care of Souten." Shippo said, "Souten, take care of Rin." after that, he started charging on to the battlefield before any of the girls could protest.

"Stupid fox." Souten muttered.

"He just wants us to be safe." Rin said.

"I say he's way too nice for a demon." Souten said.

Rin sighed, "Can't argue with you there."

Inuyasha pushed as hard as he could to over power the Fire Sister. Inuyasha wasn't getting very far, but was getting somewhere. He managed to push his sword and staff further away from his stomach. Shippo ran as fast as his body could go in his condition. As soon as Shippo got close, he swung his sword at the fire demon. She saw it comming just at the last second, and jumped back as fast as she could. Shippo managed to only inflict a cut wound in the right part stomach, but was stopped by her staff. Shippo quickly jumped back to avoid a lock like she just had with Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly jumped back; jumping next to Shippo. He planned on unleashing the windscar again, but saw that the Fire Sister was already in the air once again.

"You should of beaten her by now Inuyasha; what's the hold up?" Shippo asked.

"Shut up, she knows all of my attacks, and I can't form a backlash wave." Inuyasha told him, "And she has been able to dodge the windscar as well."

"You should be able to break through her staff if it's anything like Souten's like you did when you fought Hiten along time ago." Shippo said.

"Hiten? What the...wait Hiten. He's the thunder brother right?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo sighed, "Souten is who I fought when I was a kid remember? She's the sister of Hiten remember?" Inuyasha stood in silence for a moment, and finally got what Shippo was saying.

"I get it, if her staff is anything like Hitens was, then I should be able to break it just like I did back then." Inuyasha explained.

"Wow, you finally got it, sometimes I think I'm actually smarter than you." Shippo shook his head.

"I'll hit you when this is over." Inuyasha said running towards the area of the fire demon. Inuyasha was ready to jump up to the fire demon, but stopped when he felt something comming. "What the hell, why is he comming here?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Inuyasha what's-" Shippo stopped when he also felt another presence comming toward them fast. A large blue energy ball came out of the forest heading right for the Fire Sister. The Fire Sister sensed the attack and turned around, but it was too late for her to do anything about it, and she was hit with the large blast of energy.

"_Was that father?_" Rin wondered. The one who fired the energy ball stepped out of the forest, and it was indeed Sesshomaru holding the Tokijin. The fire demon fell from the sky, and her body landed right by Inuyasha. Inuyasha examined her, and discovered that she was not among the living anymore.

"You stole my kill you jackass!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru ignored him, and began walking foward. It looked as if Sesshomaru was walking for Inuyasha, and he quickly pointed his Tessaiga at his half brother. Sesshomaru once again ignored him, and walked right past him. Inuyasha turned around, and saw he might be walking toward Shippo. Sesshomaru was still walking, and he also was about to pass Shippo.

"Come." Sesshomaru said as he passed Shippo. Shippo nearly jumped when he heard Sesshomaru say something to him in particular. Shippo did as he was told, and followed Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stood there confused about what was going on. Sesshomaru continued walking; he stopped when he was just only a few feet in front of Rin, and with Shippo behind him. After a moment of silence; Rin was the first one to speak.

"Lord Sessho-" she was cut off by Sesshomaru's index finger placed on her lips.

"Unnecessary." Sesshomaru said removing his finger from her, "you don't have to address me in that manner; you may call me as you wish." Rin was suprised at what he had said; she never heard him say anything like that before. Shippo was suprised also; still standing behind him.

"Fa-father?" Rin stammered.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I suppose your first question is why am I here."

"Y-yeah." Rin said.

"I wanted you to know..." Sesshomaru began to say then stopped. Rin stood there with a blank face. Sesshomaru turned around half way, still facing Rin, and holding his hand in Shippo's direction, "Rin, I just wanted you to know; that I have no problem with you being with him." When Rin heard that she was absolutly speechless, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open; with Shippo almost having an identical reaction behind Sesshomaru.

"_Is this really Sesshomaru?_" Shippo asked himself.

"Yo-you really mean that?" Rin asked to be sure.

"I am aware of how much you care for this demon, and of how this demon cares for you." Sesshomaru said, "He even died for you once before; it really shows what he would do just for you. I believe you've made a good choice in choosing him as your mate." Rin was literally stunned of what her father just said. She did the first thing that to her mind, and hugged on to Sesshomaru with tears of joy. Shippo snapped out of his suprise, and smiled.

"_Looks like everything will be alright._" Shippo thought feeling much happier for Rin now that she had her fathers acceptance of them being together. Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were standing, watching from a distance.

"Well, I can certainly say I did not see this one comming; especially from someone like Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"It looks like even Sesshomaru can change." Kagome said.

"Uh, I know we just went through a huge battle and all, and it's going to turn dark soon, but we should probably be going back to building the hut." Shippo said.

"Also unnecessary." Sesshomaru said, pointing his hand in the sky to instruct Shippo's head of where to look. Shippo looked into the sky to see a large number of demons in the sky, all of them carrying an unfamiliar material.

"What are they doing?" Shippo asked.

"I instructed them on building you two a castle to your instructions." Sesshomaru said, "Just tell them as you two wish and they will make sure it is build to your liking."

"Incredible." Shippo said, "Shall we go Rin?"

Rin let go of Sesshomaru and made her way toward Shippo, "Yeah, that sounds good." Shippo couldn't help but notice the her eyes. He could see the happiness and joy in her eyes. They both walked in the direction of the former flower field in where they planned to build their home.

"Inuyasha, can you take care of Souten?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha turned his head to the thunder sister, and saw she was sleeping right on the ground.

"It seems that everything went well today; besides the battle of course." Shippo said as they continued walking. Rin moved her hand, and grabbed on to Shippo's holding tight, but not too tight.

"Yeah, I couldn't be anymore happy than I am now." Rin said with the best smile that Shippo has ever seen on her since they've been together.

Shippo smiled, "Me too."

**The ending I think I rushed, it's 12:26M, and I have school tommorrow, but I was determined to finish this chapter no matter what! And remember when I finish I'll be revising every chapter anyway. So I believe this will due for now. See yaz.**


	34. Our New Home

**Chapter 34: Our New Home**

It's been two hours since the battle was over, and the sun has set. Everyone was now at Inuyashas familys hut. Souten started to waking up after an hour of being asleep. When she was awake, she got up, yawned, and looked around the hut to see where she was.

"You're finally awake." Inuyasha said sittiing up against a wall in the hut. Everyone, including Koga's family were in the hut; except for Shippo and Rin.

"Where am I? What happened to the Fire Sister? Where's Shippo?" Souten panicked.

"It's okay Souten." Kagome said sitting by her, "You're just at our hut; The Fire Sister was destroyed, and Shippo is with Rin still."

"Where are they?" Souten asked.

"Brother Shippo's is building a new house!" Kumiko exclaimed.

"We're pretty sure Rin and Shippo are working on their house now; they should be back soon." Kagome said, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Souten said, "How long was I out?"

"Not very long." Inuyasha said, "So you're that brat that picked a fight with Shippo when you were both younger."

"Don't tell me you just figured that out.." Souten sighed, "You're still a slow idiot aren't you."

"I help you out, and you're calling me an idiot. I guess that makes perfect sense." Inuyasha smirked.

Souten growled knowing it was true, "Whatever..." Souten got up from the floor and began walking outside.

"Souten you should stay here tonight, it's too dark out; you are welcome to stay until tommorrow." Kagome offered.

"Maybe, but I'm just going to find Shippo." Souten said walking out of the hut.

---

"Amazing!" Rin exclaimed. Rin and Shippo were watching the whole time of the quick pace of the demons building Shippo and Rin's home. Shippo before they started, gave them the instructions of how to build it, and with Rin's consent. After a few hours the demons were finished with building the home. Shippo and Rin both looked in awe at they're new home.

"I still can't believe Sesshomaru did this for us." Shippo said with his eyes still on the building, "It looks like a smaller version of his castle."

"You think we should go inside?" Rin asked.

"I think so, let's go." Shippo said holding Rin's hand. They both began walking toward they're castle home. They stood in front of the door way, and Shippo opened the large door. The couple stepped inside their castle home into the main room of the castle.

"Wow, this is big." Rin said.

"I'll say." Shippo replied. The continued walking together around the large room.

"Hey there's a door over there." Rin said pointing to the northern wall of the castle. In the middle of the wall was another large door. They both walked over to the door, and Rin pushed open the door.

"It's a bath room." Shippo said walking in with Rin.

"Wonderful!" Rin exclaimed, "This is great!"

Shippo nodded, "Let's check out the other rooms too."

"Yeah." Rin agreed, and they both walked out of the room, and closed the door. Shippo spotted a door at the northern wall, and they proceeded walking. They walked over to the next door at the eastern wall, and Shippo pushed the door open.

"This is a nice room." Shippo said.

"Yeah, and I think it's bigger than the guest room we've been staying in." Rin said.

"I guess we should check out more of the house." Shippo said. They walked out of the room, and closed the door. The walked over to the western wall of their castle home. Rin opened the door, and they both looked into the door.

"Stairs?" Shippo wondered.

"Well this castle is pretty big, we must have a second floor." Rin said.

"Let's check it out." Shippo said, and they both proceeded upstairs. They walked up the stairs until they were up at the second floor of the castle. "This looks alot like the first floor, but I think it's smaller."

"I think you're right." Rin said.

"There's three doors up here too." Shippo added.

"Let's go to this one first." Rin said leading Shippo to the first door she saw on the southern wall of the second floor of the castle. Rin opened the door; leading them into another empty room.

"Another room." Shippo said.

"Yep." Rin said and closed the door. They moved on to the next door at the eastern wall. Shippo pushed open that door, and once again it was another empty room.

"Hey, this rooms larger than the other rooms we've been to." Shippo said.

"Yeah." Rin agreed, "Do you think father set it up like this for a reason?"

"I think it means this is our room, and the other room is our childs room." Shippo explained, "Well that's just my guess."

"It makes sense though." Rin said, "I bet that the empty room down stairs is for guest."

"Yeah, that would work." Shippo said, "But there is one more door we haven't checked yet."

"Oh that's right." Rin remembered. They closed the door to the empty larger room, and walked over to the last door at the northern second floor door. Rin opened the door to see there were more stairs.

"There wouldn't happen to be a third floor would there?" Shippo asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Rin said, and they both starting walking up the stairs. As they were walking it started to get darker and darker until it was near pitched black.

"Just stay close Rin, I can see fine in the dark." Shippo said.

"Alright." Rin replied. The continued walking up the stairs, and eventually the stairs came to an end.

"What the heck, there's no door or anything; it's just a wall." Shippo said. He started to look all around the stares, and the walls around him, and still saw nothing. Rin couldn't help look as she was blinded by the darkness.

"There has to be something if father put stairs here." Rin told him. He continued to search their surroundings. Shippo looked at the floor where the stairs began to descend, and saw nothing but stairs. He looked once more around his surroundings; when he looked up, he could see a smaller sqare door right above him.

"I found a door." he told her, "It's on the ceiling, and it's a small square door." Rin moved her arms up and started to feel around the ceiling.

"Yeah, I can feel it." Rin said. She opened up the small door and it got a little brighter to the point Rin could make out her surroundings. Shippo scooped up Rin off her feet, and jumped straight up in the small doorway and landed. Shippo already knew now that they were now on top of their castle house outside. Shippo put down Rin, and sat down on the top of the castle house.

"It's pretty nice up here." Shippo said looking into the sky.

"The sky is really beautiful tonight." Rin said sitting by Shippo, and looking into the sky. Shippo wrapped his arm around Rin, and pulled her closer.

"Well Rin, everything seems to be going nice for us huh?" Shippo said, "Sesshomaru approves of us, we have our own home, and we'll be having our new family in no time."

"Yeah, it's perfect." Rin said still looking at the sky filled with stars. "Shippo."

"Yeah Rin?" Shippo asked.

"I'm-a...little nervous." Rin said.

"About what?" he asked

"Having the baby." she said.

"...Oh" was all Shippo could think to say. Shippo pulled Rin closer to him; hugging her behind her. "Well in all truth, I really have no idea what child birth is like at all. But when the time comes, I promise I'll do all I can to help you, and I will always be there for you, I promise." Rin turned around and looked at Shippo and smiled.

"You'd do anything to help people wouldn't you?" She smirked.

"If by that you mean you, then yes I would do anything for you." he grinned. Rin leaned closer to him, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. She pulled back after a moment and looked into Shippo's green eyes. "And besides, I'm sure it's much better to think about the result of giving birth to our child rather than during the process."

"I guess you are right, but I am still a bit nervous." she admitted.

"I'm pretty sure that's normal." he said hugging onto her again. Shippo looked back up into the sky, but saw something else besides stars; well more like someone else.

"Hey." Souten said floating in the air off of the castle roof.

"Hey Souten, how're you feeling?" Shippo asked.

"Better now, small injuries, but none the less I'm fine." Souten said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Shippo asked. Souten floated above the castle roof, and landed softly on her feet onto the roof.

"Go back to my castle of course; I need to check on Koryu. I'm sure he has some concern of me." Souten explained, "Apparently I'm staying at your friends small hut until the morning to leave though; that women invited me to."

"Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Sure." Souten replied, "Anyway I thought I would find you. I'm sure they want you back there eventually."

"Oh yeah, we probably should be getting back." Shippo said getting back up, and picking up Rin.

"Also..." Souten started to say. Shippo turned to face Souten. "Thanks for your help with the two sisters, you and your friends really helped me a lot."

Shippo smiled, "You're welcome Souten. Come on, let's get going back to the hut."

**Chapter complete. So anyway, the first thing I wanted to mention was the bath room meant a room with a bath was pretty much the gist of it. And I also wanted to all of the emails you may have gotten for all of the same "Chapter 33" thing. When I noticed it wouldn't send out alerts for this chapter being posted I wanted to see if it would work if I did it a few more times. Then I found out it was a technical problem on behalf of the site. Once again, my apoligies, and see yaz.**


	35. Time Goes on

**Chapter 35: Time Goes on**

Many months have past, ever since Shippo and Rin have gotten together, and planned for a family. During those months, Shippo used any spare time he could training with Inuyasha to make sure we would improve in strength, speed, and use of his weapon; just so he would be strong enough to protect his family. Whenever he was not training with Inuyasha, he would either be helping with moving furniture into Rin and his home, or fighting off whatever enemies tried to go after the jewel. But for the most part there wasn't really alot of very strong demons they have encountered in the past such as Takatoshi, or the Sisters. Most enemies could be discarded with the windscar, or with something as easy as using claws to rid of the demons. Other than the demons, appearing not so often, everything was at peace, and all of the villagers doing their normal routine of growing crops, and gathering water for their families.

Rin and Shippo's home was much more furnished than it was when they first got it. They had beds in two different rooms, two for the guest room, and one for their room. They also had a crib in the baby's room next to their room. They also had toys, food, and clothing for their new child. In the main room of the castle on the first floor they had a large table in the middle of the floor, resembling to Inuyasha's family home. They also had a large red carpet that covered most of the flooring in the main room, as well as the three rooms within the castle home. Curtains the color of red were also hung on the two large windows of the castle. Lamps where placed all over the castle, one in every room, and two in the main room for a source of light at night. All of this was curtousy of Kagome, for getting them from her modern era. There was also two different items that were hung on the wall, both on a different side of the wall where the bath room door was connected to. On the left side of the wall, Shippo hung up his first sword he used for slaying demons, his katana. And on the right side of the wall Rin hung up her first demon slayers weapon, her demon bone katana. Figuring that they might not be using those weapons anymore due to the fact their father's gave them more powerful swords, they thought it would be nice to keep them on display for memories.

As for Sesshomaru, he would usually never really visit anyone. Once in awhile he might check up on Rin to she how she is doing with the pregnancy. Sesshomaru still shows a cold glance as usual, but doesn't have any intent to hurt Shippo, or Inuyasha for that matter. That may be, because Rin's child will be half demon just like Inuyasha. Sesshomaru has gotten used to the fact that Rin is with Shippo, and has never once tried to attack, or even so much as threaten him. He figured that Shippo was a much different demon from any other demon he has ever seen, or met before. In a way, Sesshomaru changed, but he never shows it.

Koga visits more frequently than he used to. He's glad that his child is able to get along with Inuyasha's, and Miroku's children. Though Akio does show different actions toward Kumiko, they more likely are to be in arguments than conversations, or playing good together. Most of their arguments are either stopped by Inuyasha and Koga, or by Kyuso and Maru. Koga himself has changed to the point where he is able to have some civilized conversation with Inuyasha and everyone else, but sometimes finds himself in little arguments with Inuyasha just like many years ago. Their bickering is usually stopped by Kagome and Ayame. Ginta and Hakkaku on the other hand, usually don't follow Koga out to see Inuyasha and his family. They're more likely to stay back at the wolf den, waiting on Koga's return with the other wolves.

The flower field that once stood there, was once more of an empty, destroyed field of dirt and grass , but over the months in their attempt to replant all of the flowers that once stood, and the replanting of the grass, and reburying the dirt, the field was looking a whole lot nicer than it used to. Numerous flowers have been replanted all over the field, but not nearly as much as there used to be. Shippo still continues on planting flowers everywhere with in the field, in the hopes of having a reborn flower field just as in his and Rin's childhood. Flowers wasn't the only thing that Shippo and Rin were planting. If they were going to be on their own and start a family; they were going to be in need of food. They both started a garden behind the castle home. They grew multiple vegitables: carrots, celery, brocolli, coliflour, sweet potatoes, and more; even watermelon was being planted.

Inuyasha's family, Koga's family, and Miroku's family were all with Rin and Shippo at thier castle home. Shippo, Miroku, Ayame, Kumiko, Maru, Kyuso, Kumiko, and Inuyasha were all planting more flower seeds around the field. Inuyasha was mostly just throwing the seeds randomly in the air onto the ground. Everyone else would poke a hole in the ground, drop a seed, bury the seed, and then water the ground where the seed was planted. Even the kids seemed to be planting more flowers than Inuyasha.

"Daddy! You need to plant the seeds not throw them!" Kumiko shouted.

"Feh, they'll grow, they're in the ground." Inuyasha said tossing up more seeds. Kyuso kneeled, and looked down at the ground. He held out his hand, and swept it across the surface of the ground. He clenched his hand and stood back up to the ground. He looked down at his hand, and opened to see seeds and some grass in his palm.

"This isn't planting seeds!" Kyuso yelled holding out his hand at his dad.

"And what do you know about growing plants!?" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Inuyasha if you aren't going to even try to plant the seeds, just go over and check up on Rin and Kagome." Shippo said walking up to him, and his children.

"Fine, I don't want to plant your precious stupid little flowers anyway." Inuyasha said walking away and tossing the seeds behind him.

"That wasn't very nice." Kumiko said.

"Well, from what I've known of what's expected of Inuyasha, this is surely it." Shippo said, "I know he knows how important this is to Rin and me though." Shippo turned around, and walked away to plant more seeds.

---

"How've you been holding up Rin?" Kagome asked.

"I think I've been doing pretty well for carrying a child." Rin said, "I am still nervous though, about when the time finally comes, and it should be anyday now. It gets me kind of nervous, but I know that Shippo will be by me to give me support."

"That's right." Kagome smiled, "You shouldn't worry Rin. Sure it may be painful, but it's what happends after the birth that matters. Just think that it's your child you're doing it for."

"I think Shippo said that too." Rin said. The doors of the castle opened, and Inuyasha walked inside.

"Hey." Inuyasha said walking into the castle, and the castle doors closing.

"I thought you were helping everyone plant the flowers." Kagome stated.

"Feh, forget his precious flowers; apparently I didn't plant them right so he told me to check on Rin." Inuyasha explained.

"You don't even know how to plant a flower!?" Koga laughed.

"Shut up Koga." Inuyasha said with an actual indoor voice. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and sat down near her against the wall.

"I'm going outside." Akio said and walked for the door.

---

"So Rin should be having the child any day huh?" Miroku asked Sango while planting seeds.

"Yeah, it's interesting how her and Shippo ended up together. I'm still shocked that it's their child." Sango said, "I still remember them when they were just kids."

"Yes, they both have grown up a lot. They've both became demon slayers, then got together and soon will be having a child." Miroku said.

"Yeah." Sango replied. "Isn't it kind of odd that Rin wanted to become a demon slayer to help others, then a few years later she met up with Shippo and they were suddenly together."

"Well it's not like the abilities you taught her were wasted when she got together with Shippo. Actually I'm pretty sure it will help her a lot if a demon ever shows up." Miroku said.

"I suppose you're right, I am happy for the both of them." Sango said, "It's cute that they're together, I can't wait to see their child."

"Daddy, what was brother Shippo like when he was a kid?" Maru asked walking by, poking holes in the ground and putting seeds in; over hearing his parents conversation.

"Well Maru, when we were all together on our adventure to destroy the demon Naraku, Shippo was only a kid. He was probably about half your size, he was pretty small. He wasn't a very brave demon, but he would always try to help everyone else out who was in need. I'm pretty sure that he felt the safest and more open toward Kagome though, no matter what she would always try and help him, and he would do the same for her. Inuyasha and Shippo would always fight, physically and audibly. Well, more like Shippo would say something about Inuyasha, and then get hit in the head for it, but they would also help and care for each other in times of battle. I am curious of why he never asks where Kirara has been; it seemed as if they were also close too...-" Miroku explained, then being cut off by screams comming from the castle home.

Shippo's ears twitched when he heard of what it sounded like cries of pain comming from the castle. He turned around, and saw Inuyasha in midair, and landed right by him.

"I think it's time." Inuyasha said.

"Now!?" Shippo shouted, and ran for the castle.

**Chapter done, and I think it's pretty good. I'm pretty sure you'll figure out what happends next chapter; I couldn't think of a great title, but this will do for now. See yaz.**


	36. Newborn Parents

**Chapter 36: Newborn Parents**

Shippo ran as fast as he could to the castle home, and charged into the door. The doors flung open and each door banged against a different wall with a loud slamming noise. Shippo ran inside the castle until he was right in front of Rin.

"Rin, are you alright?" Shippo said moving beside her and grabbing her hand.

"Shi.. Ship.. po.." Rin moaned once again after trying to say Shippo's name.

"Rin you have to take deep breathes now, you shouldn't speak." Kagome said. "We need to get her on to a bed, it seems she's having contractions now." Shippo bent down on his feet, and put his arms underneath the pregnant Rin. He lifted his arms, and stood up holding Rin in his arms. He carefully walked over to the guest bedroom, and set down Rin on one of the beds.

"Okay, now we need at least a large bucket of water, and many towels. Inuyasha can you go get them at the hut, please?" Kagome asked.

"I guess." Inuyasha said walking out of the room.

"Is there anything else you need Kagome?" Koga asked walking in the room.

"Actually there is Koga." Kagome said, "Can you please make sure no one else gets in this room; I don't want the children to be seeing this." Kagome said.

"Can do." Koga saluted, and ran out of the room.

"Kagome, how long does this take when she's like this?" Shippo asked.

"Well, being in labor could take anywhere from hours to days for humans, but in this kind of situation as Rin is giving birth to a half demon, I really have no idea how long it takes. Her water started to flow earlier today, and this happened a bit faster than a humans water breaking, so I really couldn't tell you Shippo." Kagome explained, "If I had to give an estimate, I would say anywhere from a few hours to maybe a day tops."

"Oh..." Shippo said sinking his head still holding Rin's hand.

"Don't feel bad Shippo, Rin was aware that this would happen." Kagome said.

"I feel bad that she has to go through this much pain." Shippo said.

"What you have to understand Shippo, is that this is how a child is made." Kagome said.

"It doesn't seem very fair to the women." Shippo said. Shippo turned his head at Rin right when she moaned again. Kagome walked to Shippo and rubbed his hair.

"You probably shouldn't think too much about it." Kagome said, and walked over to Rin.

---

"Alright kids, I think it's better if we stay out here." Koga said leaning up against the doors on the outside of the castle.

"Did something happen to sister Rin?" Kumiko asked.

"No, nothing bad happened, but we think today's the day the baby's comming." Koga explained.

"New Baby!!" Kumiko and Kyuso yelled.

"Did you say the baby's comming?" Sango exclaimed running to the castle with Miroku.

"It seems Rin's in labor." Ayame said appearing by Koga.

"I should go see her." Sango said. Koga moved away and let Sango into the castle.

"I take it Kagome asked you to not let the children in." Miroku said and sat down, "I'll stay out here too."

"Why can't we go inside, we wanna see baby!" Maru protested.

"The baby's not here yet Maru, but soon the baby will be here." Miroku said.

"What's the baby's name going to be?" Kyuso asked.

"We're not sure yet." Miroku said.

"Is the baby going to be a girl or a boy?" Maru asked.

"That again, we're not sure." Miroku said.

"Is there anything known about the baby?" Kumiko asked.

"Well, you don't know anything about a new born baby until the baby's actually born." Miroku said, "The only thing that we know is that the baby will be half demon."

"I hope the baby's going to be a girl; theres already enough boys." Kumiko said. Inuyasha was running through the feild, carrying a large tub of water in one hand and arm, and a load of towels in the other arm.

"Koga, open the door; I have to get this to Rin!" Inuyasha shouted running toward the entrance of the castle. Everyone moved out of the way to make a path for Inuyasha to run to, and Koga opened up one of the doors to the castle. Inuyasha ran past everyone, and into the castle. Koga shut the door once he was inside.

---

"I got everything." Inuyasha said running into the room. He set down the tub of water near the bed, and the towels near the tub.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said, and grabbed one of the towels. She soaked one of the towels in the water, and placed it over Rin's forehead. Shippo was still holding Rin's hand, looking at his mate as she layed on the bed.

"I promise I'll be here Rin, and to prove it, I'm not going to let go of your hand once until you've given birth to our child." Shippo said.

"Rin smiled, and tried her best to nod, "Thank.. you.. Shippo.." Everyone looked over at the door when it opened, and Sango walked in. She immediatly walked over to Rin.

"Rin, how're you doing, are you alright?" Sango asked.

"I'm.. Fine.." Rin said heavily breathing.

"What the hell, Sesshomaru comming!" Inuyasha said looking at the door ready to run out.

"Inuyasha, he's not our enemy anymore ever since Rin and Shippo got together!" Kagome protested.

"Plus he never once tried to attack and or kill you in any way at all." Shippo said. Inuyasha walked for the door and opened it.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha replied walking out and closed the door.

"I'm almost sure they won't fight." Kagome said.

"Yeah, almost." Shippo sighed.

---

"Do you feel that?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, a demon is comming." Ayame replied.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about Sesshomaru." Miroku said.

"Inuyasha's brother?" Koga questioned.

"You've seen him before?" Miroku asked.

"I've met him only once a long time ago I remember." Koga said. The opposite door Koga wasn't standing in front on opened and Inuyasha ran out and stopped by Miroku.

"Sesshomaru's comming." Inuyasha said to everyone.

"We already figured that out mutt face." Koga said.

"Who's Sheshomoru?" Kumiko asked.

"That's right, they've never met your brother before." Miroku said.

"You have a brother!?" Kumiko and Kyuso exclaimed.

"Feh, believe me, he's the farthest thing from being a brother that's for sure." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru walked out of the forest and continued walking to the castle.

"This is the home you built for Rin?" Jaken asked, being once again ignored by Sesshomaru as he continued walking toward the small castle. "_Lord Sesshomaru hasn't even said anything about where or what Rin has been doing...All I know is that Rin got together with that fox child, and tey live in this castle that Lord Sesshomaru made for them. Does this mean my lord has gone soft, impossible!_"

"I suppose you're here to see Rin." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru continued walking to the castle entrance, and walked past Inuyasha.

"Were you able to figure that out on your own." Sesshomaru said still walking toward the castle.

"Well aren't you the funny one." Inuyasha mumbled crossing his arms.

"_Wha? Does Sesshomaru have no intrest in fighting Inuyasha anymore? Maybe he has gone softer..._" Jaken sighed, "_It must be because of Rin and that fox demon._"

"Are you Uncle Sheshomoru?" Sesshomaru looked down to see Kumiko and Kyuso looking up at him.

"How come we never met you before?" Kumiko asked. Kyuso was staring down at Jaken.

"Froggy?" Kyuso wondered.

"I'm not a frog insolent child!" Jaken squaked. Sesshomaru grabbed Jakens staff.

"You stay with the children Jaken, and you better not harm them." Sesshomaru said. He put away the staff next to his Tokijin and walked at the entrance of the castle. He opened the doors of the castle, walked inside, and the door closed behind him.

"Well that was different." Inuyasha said.

"Are you a toad?" Maru asked poking at him.

"Quit touching me you stupid human child!" Jaken shouted.

---

"Did you hear something just now?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Um, I thought I heard unusual yelling." Sango said.

"That sounded a lot like that imp that's with Sesshomaru." Shippo said. The door opened once again to the room, and the one who walked in was Sesshomaru. "So you decided to come, good timing." Shippo said. Sesshomaru walked over to Rin, ignoring Shippo.

"Fa.. father.." Rin said turning her head the best she could to see Sesshomaru.

"You've been holding up well I assume." Sesshomaru said, and Rin nodded.

"How long.. will you be.. staying..?" Rin asked breathing in between every few words.

"I am unsure." Sesshomaru replied still looking down at the pregnant woman.

"Can you.. please stay.. until the child.. is born.. I want you.. to see him.. when the.. time comes." Rin asked breathing faster.

Sesshomaru took a moment of silence, and responded, "As you wish." He looked down at Rin face to see a smile appear.

"Thank.. you.." Rin said.

/\/\/\

Several hours have past since Rin was first put on one of the beds in the guest room. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Sesshomaru were all in the room watching over Rin. Well, Inuyasha wasn't really doing anything but laying in the other bed with one leg crossed over the other, and his hands behind his head; staring at the ceiling. Shippo, not once, moved from the spot of the bed he was sitting on, and continued to hold Rin's hand. Shippo noticed that Rin's grip was a lot more stronger than it was earlier. Shippo was starting to worry he lost complete feeling in his hand. Kagome and Sango were at the end of the bed, waiting for the moment of pushing out the baby. And Sesshomaru was standing against the wall, not saying a single word since he talked to Rin earlier.

Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Akio, Maru, Kyuso, and Kumiko moved from outside to the main room a few hours earlier when it started getting dark out. Miroku was sitting against the door making sure none of the pups would go in. Kumiko fell asleep after waiting for the baby, sitting up against the wall in her slumber with her little brother Kyuso laying his head on one of her legs as a pillow, also in a deep slumber. Maru's head was rested up against his fathers shins, as like the other children, sleeping as well. Akio was laying against his mother's shoulder sleeping. Ayame and Koga both sat up against one of the walls in the castle. Koga and Ayame didn't seem very tired at all; they had little problems of falling asleep. As for Miroku, his head would occasionally start to tilt from the tiredness he felt, but would fling his head up whenever he caught himself nearly sleeping. He was determined to stay awake to see Shippo's child. All of a sudden, breaking through what seemed was a long period of silence, an incredible scream came from Rin in the room of the door Miroku was sitting up against. Miroku nearly jumped to the ceiling when he heard the cry from Rin. Following Rins cry, was then a cry comming from Shippo, almost as loud as Rin's cry of pain. All of the children started to wake up from the loud screams of pain. Maru was more forcivly awoke when his father jumped at the sounds of screaming.

"Ugh...what's going on?" Kumiko asked and yawned. All of the children started to get up stretching and yawning.

"I think the baby's going to be here very soon." Miroku said.

"Really!?" all of the children but Akio shrieked. They heard another loud cry comming from Rin in the guest room. Miroku leaned against the large door and put his ear against the door. After a moment Miroku leaned back away from the door. He could hear Kagome and Sango saying the word push consecutively.

"Any time now, we just have to wait now." Miroku said sitting up against the guest room door.

"Hey, where's the froggy demon?" Kyuso said running around the room.

"I believe he's outside with Ah-Un." Miroku said, "We probably shouldn't bother him if he wants to be outside." Kumiko and Kyuso sat down together next to the guest room door, and Maru sat down in his fathers lap. Akio sat back down by his parents. They all began to wait on the arrival of the new child.

/\/\/\

Minutes upon minutes upon minutes, until eventually an hour has passed since they've started waiting. Everyone was still awake, probably due to all of the screaming. Everyone was still sitting in the same spot, except for Akio and Ayame, who moved to the upstairs to avoid hearing the on and off screams.

"We've been waiting for a long time.." Kumiko said breaking the very long silence.

"You can't rush these kinds of things Kumiko, you just have to be patient; that's all you can really do now." Miroku said.

"Can't... sleep... don't... wanna... sleep." Kyuso yawned, "Must... see... baby..."

"I think you should move around Kyuso, it would probably help you be more awake." Kumiko said. She got up enough to bend down beside Kyuso; she grabbed his right arm with her right and brought it around to the back of her head. She took her other arm, and placed it across her brothers back, and started to lift him up on his feet. She got him up to his feet, and let him go once he stood up. The first thing he did when he stood up was yawn. He started to walk around the room in a daze. He shook his head to try and be more awake. He continued walking around the room. "How are you feeling now?" Kumiko asked.

"Still tired... but I should probably... keep moving around." Kyuso replied and continued walking. Everyone jumped when they heard another cry from the other room. This cry was different. It wasn't as loud as Rin's screams; it wasn't even really screaming, it was crying.

---

"Oh my gosh! She's so adorable!" Kagome exclaimed holding on to Rin and Shippo's newborn baby. Kagome wrapped the crying baby in one of the towels Inuyasha brought earlier. Rin and Shippo both let go of each other's hand for one, Rin wanted to hold the baby, and two, Shippo's hand was possible crushed to oblivian. Shippo immediatly grabbed his hurt hand.

"I'm so sorry Shippo, I couldn't really control myself; I didn't mean to hurt your hand." Rin said.

"Oh... heh, it's nothing... don't worry about it..." Shippo said his attention completely focused on his red hand.

"Kagome should probably check on it, your hand is nearly as red as my fire rat clothing." Inuyasha said. Kagome walked over to Rin and Shippo, and handed the baby girl to Rin.

"Our little Shiria." Rin said softly.

"Shiria?" Sango asked.

"That's what we decided to name our baby if she came out female." Shippo explained. Kagome was attending to Shippo's wounded hand.

"Does it hurt when I touch your hand?" Kagome asked taking hold of his hand with one of hers.

Shippo brought his head down baring his teeth, "It.. hurts.." Shippo said, and Kagome immediatly let go of his hand.

Rin was still looking at their little miracle. Shiria had small, almost head covering medium brown hair. Also comming out of her head were little fox ears, similar to Inuyasha's but a bit bigger and more flat. She also had little green colored eyes just like her fathers. She even had little claws on her fingers resembling to Shippos, but smaller. The baby stopped crying a moment after Rin was holding the baby girl. Shiria was looking up at her mothers face, looking as if she was wondering who she was. Shippo walked over to Rin and his daughter, and kneeled down by the bed Rin's laying in.

"Wow." Shippo said holding his unbroken hand over Shiria. Shiria was looking at Shippo's face for a moment, then looked at his hand above her. Shiria held out her arms, and started waving her hands against Shippo's. Sango gave everyone outside the okay to come in and see the newborn baby. The children came running in and ran immediatly to where Shippo was kneeling, and where Rin was laying.

"Is that the baby, can we see the baby pleeease sister Rin?" Kumiko asked. Rin nodded, and turned the baby a little to the left so everyone there could see the face of the baby.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Maru asked.

"She's a girl." Rin answered.

"She's so cute!" Kumiko exclaimed.

"Her ears are like daddys." Kyuso said.

"What's her name?" Kumiko asked.

"Shiria." Shippo answered.

"Shiria." Kumiko repeated looking at the baby girl. Sesshomaru was pretty much ready to go now, and walked over to Rin.

"I am leaving now Rin, I will see you another time along with your family." he said and walked away.

"Thank you for staying father, I'll see you later." Rin responded, and Sesshomaru was not out of the room.

"I think everyone should stay here tonight." Shippo said, "After all it's pretty dark out, and I'm sure we'll figure out where everyone can sleep for the night."

"Yeah we won't mind, if you don't mind risk hearing the baby's crying." Rin added.

"I suppose we should probably stay for tonight." Miroku said, "What do you think Sango?"

"I agree, we'll stay." Sango said.

"How about it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha took a moment before answering, "Alright, I don't think we have much choice anyway." he said. He got up from the bed, and started walking out of the door, and Kyuso and Kumiko followed.

"Our little girl." Shippo said to Rin.

"Yeah, she really is." Rin said.

"Thank you so much Rin, for all that you had to go through to deliver our child, for the pain you had to go through, thank you Rin." Shippo said.

"It was alright, but I did have some pains, but I'm fine." Rin said, "I'm sorry it costed you hand though."

"Nah, don't worry about it, it's all right. It's worth it." Shippo said. Both of them looked to their newborn child, both of them feeling like the luckiest parents in the world. They now had a child, to take care of, to teach, to love.

**Eh, eh? Shippo and Rin's newborn baby Shiria, I thought this was a pretty good chapter, and a long one might I add. But I had fun writing it. See yaz.**


	37. Epilogue

**When your finished with the epilogue, you should read the bottom for a question that needs to be answered, and I think you can guess what it is.**

**Epilogue**

Six weeks went by since the birth of Shiria. Everything seemed pretty normal for the most part. Shippo and Rin would spend most of their time taking care of little Shiria; feeding her, cleaning her, putting her to bed, and eventually teaching her to speak, and walk. But for now just sticking to the basics as Kagome taught them how to take care of an infant. Inuyasha, Kagome, and their children would often visit, almost every day to check on everyone, and the children always want to visit everyone. As for Shippo and training, everyone eventually found out about Shippo's training, and were convinced to have him continue in it; even it it included violence toward each other, but not at all fatal. The problem was Shippo had very little time to train, attending to the needs of Rin and Shiria. But as time would go on, he would gain more time to train more.

As for everyone else, including Miroku's family, Koga's family, and Sesshomaru; they seem to hardly ever visit. Out of all of them, the ones who would visit the most out of them would be Miroku's family. They would visit whenever they would get the chance whenever Sango's not teaching demon slaying with Miroku watching Maru. Koga's family would visit, but not much ever since Shiria was born. Sesshomaru visited once since the birth of their new baby, seeing how everything was going on for Rin. Sesshomaru was definitly getting more and more considerate for her, and her family as time would pass on.

Shippo, Rin, and Inuyasha's family were all in the castle talking, and the baby was taking a nap in her crib in her room on the second floor of the castle.

"So how has everything been going with you two and Shiria?" Kagome asked.

"It's been great for the most part." Shippo answered.

"Yeah, but there is times where Shiria will start to cry." Rin added, "She might cry for a few minutes, or she might cry for long periods of time. It depends on what she need though, and it sometimes takes us time to figure out what she wants."

"That'll happen, it did with these two." Inuyasha said. Kumiko and Kyuso both stuck their tounges out at their father for that.

"I'm going to check on Shiria." Rin said getting up from her spot.

"I'll come with you." Shippo said getting up, and following her. They both proceeded up the stairs.

"Can we go with them?" Kyuso asked.

"Just wait for them to come back down. If the baby's still sleeping when they get up there they don't want you two waking her up." Inuyasha said.

---

When Rin and Shippo got up the stairs, they continued to walk, and walked to Shiria's room. They opened the door, and inside the room was toys all around the room from Kagome's era. In the center of the room was the crib where little Shiria slept. They both walked to the crib, and looked down at their child.

"Aw, look at her sleep." Rin said.

"She seems so peaceful." Shippo said. They continued to watch over their child for a brief moment, "I'm really happy that we're a family."

"Yeah, it feels great to be together with another, and having a child is the greatest experience ever. It gives you that wonderful feeling inside you know?" Rin said.

"I know what you mean." Shippo said, "And to think, this wouldn't of happened if we haven't seen each other on that day."

"Well, you never know; we could of met at another time, or... possibly have met someone else." she said.

"I'm glad it turned out like this. I wouldn't change a single thing." he said looking at her.

"I couldn't agree more." she said looking at him. They both started to get closer and closer to each other; both leaning their head toward each others. Suddenly just as they were about to bring each other together, they both jumped at a sudden cry with in the room. They both looked down to see that Shiria was beginning to cry. They began to laugh.

"I think the baby's awake." Shippo said.

"What gave you that idea?" Rin joked, and held out her arms to pick up the baby, and began moving her arms back and forth, rocking Shiria to try and calm her. Both of them loved their life the way it was. They had a home, they had a child, they had family, and they had each other. And that's all that they would ever need.

**Woohoo! Bravo! Encore! Heh, just kidding, as if that made sense. Anyway I hope everyone that has read enjoyed my fanfiction of "The Adventures of Shippo" This is indeed my first fanfiction I've ever attempted to write, and I think it turned out well. I would like to think all of the reviewers too for writing the nice comments, thanks. And if you don't know it a lot of your reviews helped me with the story. And some of those reviews might help me out with the next story.**

**Heh? Another story? Possibly. This is the thing that I've asked for you all to read, because I want your answers to my question. And that question is...What kind of story do you want to read? What I was thinking was that I could write a sequel to this, and I thought it would help out a lot too, because there is some info unanswered. For example, Shippo's sword, Shippo's after training, Rin's sword... well that might actually be it... but yeah the sequel would include that information, and much much more. I don't really want to give out much detail for this story because some of you have a nack for guessing/knowing what's going to happen next. But hey this is just a thought.**

**What else could happen? Well I wanted to see what you would think if I were to write a Prequel to this story. I'm pretty sure you can guess what would happen in this story. It would be pretty much about Shippo and Rin while they were under training, and learning the ways of demon slaying. I guess in technicallity not much would be answered from this story except the gaining abilty of demon slaying, and everyone growing up.**

**So have you guessed the question yet? Well here it is if you didn't. What kind of story do you want next, a sequel, or a prequel? Well I guess there's an option of 'Leave it the way it is" or "Don't push your luck", but I guess we'll see. I hope I get answers for this, it would most definitly help, because if it never got answered I couldn't write anymore.**

**On another note. Since the holidays are approching, and all of that; I've decided that I won't start writing until after New Years Day. The day I post will probably be around January 4th. I wanted to give myself sometime off from writing and enjoy some other things like this game called Maple Story. That game is awesome, it combines my love of anime, RPG's, and classic side scrolling gaming ALL IN ONE. **

**Heh, alright I guess that's it until January. I expect answers remember. If you ever reach me, my name on Maple Story is xXxXLenXxXx. The server I play on is Bora if any of you play. Also I'm on Gaia Online, name is xXLenXx. Habbo Hotel, Len-Sco. Or you can reach me on my hotmail, which is going to be posted in my profile; add me to MSN if you want, I'd be happy to talk to you.**

**Whew, that's a large amount of after story typing; alright everyone, until January, see yaz!**


End file.
